


Hot For Teacher

by mrbunnyhesayno



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbunnyhesayno/pseuds/mrbunnyhesayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jojen Reed the day in and day out of teaching has become his life, his safe, simple, agreeable. That was when Brandon Stark appeared in his life once more and Jojen is finding out how his agreeable life isn’t so agreeable any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Term

Never once did Jojen Reed believe that he was going to enjoy collage. He wasn’t like others who graduated with hopes and dreams of a brighter future. No he had graduated high school at the age of twelve and gone on to college. 

He could have done anything really, he had excellent marks in most science and the science department professors had begged Jojen to pursue a career in their fields. It would have been easy, but science was science and there was a very small amount of enjoyment he could get from it aside being a doctor. But that wasn’t as fun because he had seen House and well getting liked to an old man with a cane just wasn’t in the cards for him. 

It had been his father that started him off, years ago when he had gone to his father’s office to drop off a lunch. His mother had held his hand and led him through the halls, his father worked at a very large building, there were funny drawings on the walls, fake plants, and cream colored walls. There were even very stuffy sofas and a nice woman behind a desk who smiled at him sweetly. His father was as his mother put it then a head doctor he fixed people’s heads when they got all jumbled. 

Jojen understood jumbled heads and was just like half the kids with fathers, he wanted to be just like his father one day. At twelve it had been no difference even thirteen when he picked his major that he would receive his PhD in Psychology. He went on to get PhD’s in sociology, history, and literature because that might be fun to waste time on. Somewhere in it all he also decided even if he hated collage that he liked it, some of it anyway, the fresh new minds ready and waiting, and people believing they could change the world. So he decided he wanted to be a college professor of Psychology, he should have stuck with Nuclear Physicist. 

Jojen had been a professor at Kings University home of the Stallions sense he was fifteen, the first year had been a total miss and fail, second, well it got better. He was now twenty three and in the last eight years of teaching he decided that yes this was his calling he liked his upper level classes they were all bright minds and treated him with respect that he deserved. It was the other classes he HAD to teach. 

Sociology & Psychology I was fun, he liked to get his hooks in kids as he deemed them once they had been older than him now only a few were younger. He had set a few on his track and he had been pleased with their progress but a few could not make up for the others, those that hated taking his classes because they HAD to. If someone put off the class for later they just wrote it off, hardly coming to class, hardly doing homework or taking note. Jojen liked to fail them. He actually had one of the higher fail rates the only one who failed students more was Stannis and that guy hated everyone. 

It was his Tuesday-Thursday class for Sociology I Jojen had four of two of them, one after lunch and one in the evening. It had been the evening class that Jojen had left his office for he could hear Stannis grumbling in his office across the hall from Jojen complaining about those who did not care about History and how they would FAIL at life let alone his class. Jojen rolled his eyes, second day of the new Semester and really he wasn’t in the mood for Stannis’s rants just yet. 

Jojen had spent all summer at home, his father’s home with his sister who was doing GRATE! She was still attending the King’s Medical School down the road she was starting her regency soon and she just couldn’t wait. Jojen had spent all summer doing things he absolutely hated, like hiking, fishing, camping, observing the finer points of nature, and fighting off local insects for fear of West Nile. He had done so because it was the tenth year anniversary of his mother’s death and Jojen knew his father, so had Meera who dragged the boys along. Howland had loved it being a nature-esk guy he had really loved the whole thing. Jojen had suffered in silence though and he was told not a week ago when they returned to civilization that Meera owed him big. 

Jojen was late to class, he typically wasn’t but he liked to be first day he saw his students. To see just what they might be like for a few moments then continue on from there. Walking into the door he shut it behind him silently as he walked the length of the room, down the stairs up to the podium and set his computer down, glancing up at the students he saw everything from freshmen to seniors. It was a mostly Junior and Senior class those students realizing too late that Sociology was a required class for graduation. A few of the students had been in his Psychology I class another requirement for graduation and smiled at him setting phones down and looking at him. 

“Good evening.” Jojen said hands on the podium looking at the class of some forty students. “I am Doctor Reed this is Sociology I or as I like to call it Social Psychology.” He said as he did every first class, gods this was getting old. “This class is mandatory to achieve a diploma. Fail and you will see me again next semester.” Jojen heard a laugh from a few that were repeating his class. “This class is easy to pass, show up, do you work, pay attention—Ms. Baratheon.” Jojen smiled at Myrcella Baratheon who smiled, she had failed last year and was repeating she was on her phone like usual. 

“I do not expect you to stay away from you phones, but I will not repeat myself, you will not answer your phones during lectors there is a hall.” He said and a girl laughed in the back. “You may bring your laptops, I suggest it strongly.” Jojen caught a few taking notes. “You may do whatever you wish in my class, sleep, text, chat on the computer, or watch videos of squirrel’s water skiing.” He paused as they laughed. “Listen to your music, as long as I don’t hear any audio, any beeps, buzzes, dings, or chimes I don’t care. I am not the one who has to pass this class, I already did.” He smiled and they laughed. Jojen never understood why they laughed he wasn’t funny at least not yet. 

“There will be no eating or open drinks, those solo cups are for parties not my class, you may bring bottles or coffee’s I don’t care, McDonalds cups as long as there is no obsessive straw sucking.” He paused as some laughed again. “I am not your mother or father I will not tell you when to be or where to be, when something is due or remind you of assignments you are all out of high school that is your job.” Jojen pressed his computer on and clicked a button the projector in the back clicked on and he walked away from the podium as his notes came on the board. 

“On the school website you will find my name, my teacher profile as it will be.” He said clicking his little clicker. “R.E.E.D not R.E.I.D that is a poetry teacher she is fascinating and nearing sixty we only wear matching sweaters.” He said and they laughed. Some who knew the woman laughed harder, because they really did Jojen wasn’t proud of it but he couldn’t say no to an older woman giving him something and how was he to know?

“There you will find your class, Sociology I, any other class will be pointless and you will fail should you turn in those assignments.” Jojen clicked the button again and clicked his laser pen on. 

“From there you will find your syllabus, reading materials you need, they are on E-Books now if you want. My lectures including this one, already up should you miss class at any time or wish to review notes.” Jojen sighed as some were writing this down it helped if they could some of the time or he got questions later. 

“You miss a test day, it is you job to make it up, you fail to turn in an assignment on time I will not accept it. I do not give out extra credit. You miss 25% of days you fail my class. This is an evening Tuesday-Thursday Class there for you move faster than all other classes because we have two hours together and we cover more material.” Jojen stood at his podium and clicked the button there was a large arrow now pointing to the corner of the light screen. 

“This is the sign in sheet, your name is not on it by time I walk into this class you are not here, you can have anyone write your name down I don’t care.” He said and walked over to it seeing no one signed the sheet but one person he looked it over. 

“Only one student today, better than most first days.” He smiled and a few looked upset. Jojen held the clipboard out a girl stood and rushed to get it. “Today is the only pass I give you.” He said and Jojen watched the clip board be passed around. 

“Now that we understand the rules.” He said and clicked his clicker. “Sociology.” He said and a few looked scared as he went into his lecture. Few had books, and even fewer were ready for him to do anything today but he was Jojen Reed, he had been doing this for eight years and he wasn’t going to change the way he did it now. 

Class had ended at seven and Jojen turned off his projector sending his students out, he had his clipboard back and he was packing up his computer. 

“Professor.” A female voice had him looking up she smiled. He looked her over, he didn’t know who she was, not even a name popped into his head so he gave his half smile and waited. “Well…I was…just…” she stammered girls behind her giggled and she blushed looking to them and back to him. 

Jojen had never done well with girls it was just one of those things. Typical girls that was, there were some he did famously with and they got on like white on rice, but the average girl well it was a whole other species to him and they did not speak the same language. 

“If you would, a parenting class will be in here in twenty.” Jojen said and the girl blushed harder then nodded scurrying off with her friends. Jojen sighed as he gathered his things and started out of the lecture hall. He had always been a bit off normal as if it was an old shirt that his grandmother might have knitted that he still attempted to stuff himself into on Christmas. He might have chuckled to himself at the imagery that it stirred up as he walked down the hall and outside, his office like those that all shared the same lecture hall was across the small walkway lined with to green of grass as if someone painted it on, some trees that were more annoying than any help and a few benches under small pavilions in case it rained. 

“Professor!” another girl called and Jojen paused, most left off the doctor bit though Jojen didn’t care much, doctors were well doctors those that handed out prescriptions and the such. Though Jojen was a psychologist so he technically was a doctor, he let it go as a cute brunette girl bounced up to him a smile on her face. “So you’re like a Doctor.” She said and he nodded, funny how thoughts jumped people like this. “Aren’t doctors like old?” she asked tucking some hair behind her ear and smiling Jojen spotted some of her friends and he shook his head. 

“Not all of us no, but on average most are yes.” He answered it was a common misconception and she giggled. Was he really funny? Jojen never thought of himself as funny. 

“But you’re like only like twenty something right?” she asked and he nodded. He might be classified as a twenty something in some social understanding. “So how are you a doctor?” she asked and giggled he lifted an eyebrow at her and took a small breath, the air smelt like cigarette smoke and grass, some perfume lingered on the air and Jojen hoped it wasn’t this girl. 

“I paid attention in school.” Jojen said and he pointed. “I have a meeting to get to.” He made the excuse knowing he didn’t. “Have a nice day.” Jojen said and started walking. Typically Jojen would have his things this being the last class of the day and his wanting to go home and get away from all this, but it was the beginning of the year and he had paperwork to do no doubt or Stannis might have something for him to do.

“Well.” The girl jumped in front of him and he stared at her, a few others were looking on, Jojen hated college students outside of the classroom. “Are you like single?” she asked a smile on her face and he sighed, every new term it happened, it was mostly from girls who feared they couldn’t do the work, guys who wanted to hook him up so they could get favors, or the shy quiet girls who Jojen actually liked but knew it was nothing more than student teacher liking. 

“Sorry.” Jojen said lifting up his left hand where a sliver ring sat and the girl frowned. “Attached, excuse me.” He smiled to her and left quickly, well at least her friends would stop bothering him. By time Jojen got to his office he wanted to go home he sat down in his chair and looked at his paperwork, Stannis’s door was open and he could hear the man violently typing on his computer Jojen smiled and rubbed his face a new year, fun.


	2. A good rout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV

Bran had decided about lunch time that he liked collage much more than high school. It was more lax, more academic, and well his mother wasn’t there. So that made it all the better, Bran had gotten lost like most Freshmen do in the first few days though he knew he wouldn’t any more. He liked the older students, the professors that seemed to hate everything but the subject they taught. His art professor was amazing, but he knew she would be Osha had come to his school last year for a ‘favor’ to his art teacher. She was talented and he was glad she was one of the head Art Major Professors at Kings University. She also taught early Art classes to those that majored in her field, what Bran was going to do with an Art Major he didn’t know but he was admit about it and his mother seemed frazzled so he went with it. His father just shrugged saying that it was a thing Bran was going through, he wouldn’t put it that way but it shut his mother up for now.

Bran had chosen to spend his Freshman Year taking all the REQUIRED classes, and a few Art classes squeezed in there. He was told by his siblings all but Jon who had done the same thing, that it was pointless he would get bored of school then, and taking so many classes…he was mental. Bran simply just wanted to get it all out of the way, things like Math, English, and Science. He really didn’t NEED for his Major so he wanted to get over them while the high school classes were still fresh in his mind unlike Arya who was almost failing her English class because she couldn’t remember how to write a standard research paper. 

To do this Bran was opting for some night classes it didn’t bother him any it wasn’t like he slept much anyway. Tuesdays and Thursdays however his latest class got out at seven, his mother had complained that she didn’t want him over stressed with school. The other days he stayed until nine, and Saturdays he had three classes, his siblings called him mental and his father told them to leave Bran be, if he wants to burn himself out let him. 

Sociology was his last class, he could have picked another day to have it but he wanted the art class that day with Osha not some moron who was stuck on ‘freeing the mind’ really Bran figured he was free enough with his mind. Also Summer had growled at him so Osha it was if Summer didn’t like someone then that was a bad sign. 

The class was like most others, one of those theater types, with the stage down below so everyone can look down at the Professor. The stairs made Bran roll his eyes to the left of him a ramp to get down to the bottom floor at least they thought ahead Bran figured. But there was a table there with a familiar little blue circle and white wheelchair for Bran who just gave up parking it there Summer hid under the table next to Bran’s chair as Bran opened his computer and turned it on, others were walking in ignoring Bran like he didn’t mind. 

A week ago when Bran got his schedule he had gotten most of his books, e books that he put on his tablet, it had a program that allowed him to write on the pages of the books should he want to and even print out the notes he took on the pages themselves if a Professor needed notes like back in high school. Bran hated text books, they cluttered everything and for him made it difficult, he was in his chair and he had his nifty back pack but lugging text books around was not something he did. Nor notebooks to write in, or binders, they could all go choke to death on that. He had his notebook(computer) that had files and folders, places to take notes, books, teachers notes, everything he could get he had it there ready. 

Some of his Professors had uploaded notes and syllabuses onto their teachers page on the school website, Bran had them all already along with some of the homework done because he just wanted to get this over with. 

Six came and went with no professor Bran had been warned by some of Sansa’s friends that Professor Reed was terrible he liked to make people cry. Actually according to what he had heard from yesterday and today he was just as bad as they say. At least twice a month he had someone crying, he also loved to fail people it was as if he had a hard on for the idea of hindering students. Bran only half way worried, the guy taught two of his classes that he could pass had passed in high school and really it was a joke. Someone who thought it was alright to belittle people and he just taught stupid classes well, Bran would pass and get it over with. 

Six fifteen rolled around and Bran figured the guy was simply lame and liked to scare folk, like Stannis his History Professor who couldn’t be duller. When Bran’s thought process came to an abrupt halt, he had heard the door shutting and looked over his shoulder. 

The guy was tall, older than him senior more than likely. He wore black dress slacks and a dark green button up shirt rolled to his elbows, but his sneakers forest green converse where dirty and messy. His hair was tousled dark blonde and curled, Bran only noticed because the light in was right there and it caught right. He was looking around the room as if looking for something or someone, Bran watched him as he stood there. He wasn’t a jock or if he was he was because he was the ‘smart guy’ of the bunch, he had a business like feel to him but that didn’t fit him either, his black laptop in his hand a bit banged up and scratched to feel so business like. 

It was his watch Bran figured, an older watch with a worn brown leather band, silver and on the face the numbers fell like they were jostled, some hung crooked, some broken, others missing all together, one was even stuck to the hour hand it was the three. The cool part about the watch however was that the seconds hand jerked and ticked backwards, Bran knew the hands all moved backwards, the hour hand scoring the three, the minute hand broken partly down the middle and the second jerking hand bent. Bran had only seen a watch like that once before he had been wanting one for as long as he could remember and he knew instantly that this guy was cool.

Bran was about to say something to him when he moved, heading down the steps with a purpose as if he found what or who he was looking for. He didn’t stop at any of the isles however he walked to the front and stood behind the podium. Bran starred in almost horror, he was Professor Reed. 

Bran realized as the man started talking that this class just got harder, one Dr. Reed as he was correctly titled, not only seemed to be one of those no nonsense people. He wasn’t an eloquent speaker like some he had heard the last two days, but Bran hardly noticed he was talking. 

This was not good for Bran, he wasn’t like the masses who could read something, take some notes, maybe listen to a lecture, do it once or twice and know how to do something well enough for a test. Bran retained almost nothing when reading something yes maybe if asked right after reading something small he might recall some bits of it but reading a book for class and then writing a paper was impossible for him to do. He had to have the lecture or someone read notes out to him or really he would fail at everything in the class half the time he could hardly do his homework without someone reading the front of the chapter out to him. Needless to say Math was Bran’s bane, he got it once he heard something but a new chapter was his worst nightmare until Jon sat down and started reading things out loud for him just to help and they discovered Bran’s gift. 

He could remember almost anything verbatim what he hears, songs, conversations, lectures, TV shows, it was insane to a point of people hated arguing with him on who said what and where. It was a gift Bran had and if he couldn’t concentrate to listen to this Professor Reed then Bran was going to fail and as Dr. Reed was explaining the class Bran started to panic. “I will not repeat myself…” Bran sighed rubbing his head not sure of what was being said then opened the notes it was actually all in the notes as he sat there rubbing his head wishing he could pay attention and not stare at this guy. 

“I am not your mother or father I will not tell you when to be or where to be, when something is due or remind you of assignments you are all out of high school that is your job.” He said and Bran nodded, alright he needed some help opening the syllabus and looking it over there was a lot of reading chapters and papers, well at least he had the audio of the book and each chapter. 

The sign in sheet had Bran worried for half a moment then he figured he would simply just sit in the front of class it would be smarter he could hear better and well he might pay attention a lot more. Bran figured it would be a few classes before he was able to pay attention correctly until then he would pay Arya or someone to read his notes out loud to him, or there was his mother who might like that he was asking HER for help, he wouldn’t have to pay her either. 

Class ended and Bran hadn’t even doodled on his notes like was typical for him, he sighed rubbing his face and looked down at Summer who thumped his tail at Bran and Bran smiled at him at least one of them liked the class. Bran closed his computer put it in his bag stuffing it next to him on his chair with his art book. Bran waited for most of the crowed to pass then made his way through the halls, there were a few other lectures getting out and Bran had to bypass some people. It was the trouble with most they never bothered to look around them there for most never saw Bran until it was almost too late. Outside the evening was setting, September the days were growing shorter or so his father muttered from time to time, Bran liked the fall mostly for the crispness of it. Summer trotted next to him as always as they paused and Bran pulled out his cell phone to see who was picking him up, he was looking at his phone when he heard a girl giggling. 

Professor Reed was there, a pretty girl chattering to him, lucky…both of them Bran decided as she girl giggled. Bran smiled to himself the Professor didn’t seem at all interested in the conversation less so of her as he stared at her in almost shocked wonderment as she laughed. Bran wondered what was so wonders about the girl she had ‘pep team’ written all over her he almost wanted to warn the Professor that yes her Brain was full of air. 

“Are you like single?” the girl asked and her friends on the other side of Bran giggled as did some others. Bran rolled his eyes but kept looking at the two as the Professor held his hand up looking almost relieved though Bran was anything but. “Attached, excuse me.” He said and hurried off like something was on fire. Bran watched him go then watched the girl go to her friends, they didn’t look disappointed in that ‘ah but I wanted to’ kind of way more of a ‘crap now what’ way. Bran rolled his eyes looking to his phone, his father would be picking him up in his work truck, joy.


	3. HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

It was lunch hour not a class busy, there were many different student run programs going on however and athletic thing—Jojen never paid much attention to them—going on. Jojen was sitting in his office, next to him a half-eaten sandwich that his neighbor made for him. She was an elderly woman, her grandkids never visited, her children all too busy. Jojen felt bad some days and when she started making him lunch well he just felt it right to thank her and accept it. That and she made some pretty amazing sandwiches with homemade bread and home grown vegies, the sides were awesome as well so he just wholeheartedly thanked her. 

Jojen was grading the first ‘paper’ he had assigned to his class, most had missed the mark but it was one of those ‘opinionated’ papers so he let half of the crap slide. Some did the reading, some didn’t it reflected, some paid attention in class, and some even watched squirrel videos he assumed. There was a hand full that had missed turning it in and begged Jojen to let them slide just this once, the answer was no. 

The latest paper he was grading it was easy to see the student had done the reading, had listened in class, had even read the notes or taken them he wasn’t sure. But there was something off about this student. Jojen tapped his pencil as he read wondering what he was missing about said student, he wondered for a long moment who he was almost looking at the name on the paper Jojen never did before he graded. This person had a strange look at Society, he got Sociology to a point it wasn’t a strong subject obviously but he found it fascinating at least Jojen was glad. He had more of an objective view than anyone Jojen had ever met as if he was looking at the situation not being in it, like the average student. 

A knock on his door had Jojen looking up for a half a second “Greetings.” The woman said and Jojen nodded, Melisandre. She was a religious professor, taught mostly ‘uncommon realigns’ she herself worshiped someone called ‘the Lord of Light’ and really he made no sense to Jojen but to each their own. She had some grand quest to bring ‘the Lords’ teachings to everyone, so far she had a hand full of students and professors. 

“Afternoon.” Jojen said politely. 

“Shocked to see you hear, I heard you are taking classes.” She smiled and he nodded leaning back in his chair for a moment. 

“Never grow tired of leaning, once you do you become ignorant.” Jojen said and she laughed nodding her head. 

“Well I have openings if you wish.” She said and he shook his head. 

“Would rather hang naked from the flagpole.” He smiled and she laughed rolling her eyes and turning to walk into and shut Stannis’s door. Jojen sighed rubbing his face, that woman was a bit weird, shaking his head he went back to the paper he was reading. 

Once he finished his first read Jojen went through the paper, making marks, small notes on bits he liked, parts that should be looked over again, koodo’s for actually reading the ‘required reading’ in a book that wasn’t the textbook, and then final grade B. Jojen found the front page marked the B at the top, then read the name. ‘Brandon Stark’ he paused staring at it sitting back in his chair he stared at the paper. 

Going to his desk computer Jojen went to S, found Stark, Brandon and stared. It couldn’t be Brandon was a common name he knew that—how many Brandon’s did he teach a year? Stark was not a common last name a handful of families in the country had that last name. He had yet to encounter anyone around this area with Stark as a last name other than THE family he was thinking about. 

Jojen had failed the eldest Stark twice in Psychology, once in Sociology before the kid got it. The older sister had been better, flew through his class at B+ averages all papers and tests ranging from A to B, she was talented. The younger sister though a nightmare in a half was minoring in Psychology so she happened to be Jojen’s nightmare. Brandon Stark, he smiled thinking about it he would be in college this year, Kings? Jojen though him to be more of a go abroad kid, maybe he was? Jojen did what he knew he never would and found Brandon Stark’s student page. 

“Art?” Jojen asked out loud, there was a breaking sound he looked up and frowned at the door across from his shaking his head. “He didn’t seem the type.” Jojen said reading the profile it was the Brandon he knew though, address he had remembered from long ago, the schools Jojen should have gone to, and even the right birth date. Jojen paused seeing a red band on the bottom of the profile. 

Jojen sat back rubbing his face trying to breath, that red band meant health issues. Jojen knew better, should have remembered. He stared at the wall for a long moment calming himself down, then he did what he promised he never would, he lied to himself. “It can’t be that bad still.” He whispered as he leaned forward reading the notes he had an aid dog they had to accommodate for Jojen closed his eyes, he knew better than to lie, a ding on his computer made him sigh as the small alert in the corner told him that there was a staff meeting in five. 

Gathering his bag Jojen tossed it over his shoulder, snatched his keys after locking his door he crossed to Stannis’s door and knocked on it. “Staff meeting.” He called and walked away not bothering with their answer knowing they both didn’t get the memo. There were several staff rooms where everyone could go and gripe about students or escape them, mostly both, but all staff meetings where held in the staff room above the Library. Jojen walked in not seeing anyone he cared to ‘chat’ with he sat down at a table by himself eating the rest of his lunch while he waited. 

“Look at you, you multi tasker.” A familiar voice had Jojen smiling looking over his shoulder. Tryion Lannister walked up pulled a chair out and sat down. Jojen liked Tryion, he had been teaching at Kings longer than Jojen not surprisingly, but he had been one of the first to actually make friends with Jojen who was fifteen when he started teaching. 

“I find it pointless to waste good food.” Jojen said with a shrug and Tryion laughed snatching some of Jojen’s grapes. 

“True to that, so how has it been the first few weeks?” Tryion asked and Jojen shrugged. 

“Boring mostly, my higher levels are intriguing as always in the first few weeks as students cry realizing that I am in fact a cruel heartless prick.” Jojen said and Tryion laughed. 

“You know you are going to make a splendid lawyer one day.” Tryion smiled and Jojen shook his head. 

“Not interested in the practice simply don’t understand why everyone claims law school is so hard.” Jojen smiled and Tryion gave a half laugh. 

“I hate you, you do know that right?” he asked and Jojen chuckled as Tryion handed him a small file folder, Jojen took it opening it. A, his latest paper for Tryion. King’s University had a few schools on the one huge school campus. Kings University of Law, it was the other school that shared the campus, halls, and among other things. Tryion taught on the Law side of the school where Jojen taught on the other. It had been Tryion to suggest last year that Jojen add Law School to his PhD’s and that long list of other crap that the average human would never do for fun. Three weeks in and Jojen was already close to finishing his first year of law school he wasn’t sure where people thought it was hard, though he was sure if he HAD to do school like all the others he wouldn’t make it, or with all the others…Jojen never seemed to fit in with students and he wasn’t sure he could go to actual school with others he had failed—he didn’t even want to mention those cute little study groups he saw in the Law section of the huge ass library. 

“You only hate me because you wish I would actually apply myself to it.” Jojen said Tyrion nodded to him sitting back in his chair.

“Speaking of I heard you got students crying already.” Tyrion smiled as Jojen sighed ruffling his hair. 

“Honestly I don’t understand why they believe crying will get them anywhere.” Jojen shook his head, at the same time Tyrion started laughing. 

“It’s because my friend you have no heart, should a student start crying in front of me I react and respond I do hate tears.” Tyrion said very simply making Jojen laugh. 

“They aggravate me more than anything, as if crying gets you anywhere academically.” He shook his head sighing. “Unless you are a theater major and those few actually pass my class.” He made a strange face making Tyrion laugh harder. 

“What’s so funny?” Bron asked sitting down next to Tyrion spotting the grapes and reaching for some, he smelt like a distillery the bad kind. But he was the volleyball coach, females at that, he also taught Health class so he had a job how anyone like him managed to become a professor was beyond Jojen but he was funny in times. 

“A good Bron, we were just discussing Jojen’s heart and therefore lack of one. You know I just realized that is what makes you two just great friends your lack of heart.” Tyrion smiled Bron nodded popping a grape into his mouth. 

“We are good friends because you make the poor lad drink like you do that TA of yours, and their not good at it so they do horrible shit that we make them.” Bron smiled as Jojen nodded rubbing his temples. 

“You know that woman still calls me I’m not even sure why.” Jojen said and Bron laughed. 

“I remember why.” He shook his head. “You are a wild one doctor, poor Pod himself has half the girls at this school wiggling eyebrows at him and he can’t tell you why either.” Bron laughed whole heartedly Jojen smiled shaking his head. And that was Jojen’s college life, sad he thought as he sat there staring at the wooden table. 

Most kids have at least four years of parties, worrying about deadlines, drunken nights, getting hearts broken, falling in love, more broken hearts, some nights they really can’t recall, others they wish they could forget, and that sense of well youth. 

Jojen had a few drunken weekends with two middle age men that demanded he go with them, because they found out he one didn’t drink apparently no one over the age of sixteen shouldn’t NEVER drink, and two he was still a virgin. Well they had changed him he still NEVER drank unless they dragged him off and made him. Though he wasn’t a virgin any more not things he was proud of but between Bronn and Tyrion they could get you drunk enough. Jojen didn’t dislike the two and Pod, the new recruit that Tryion was torturing was a good guy a bit older than Jojen and in Law School he was smart and talented though he was a bit out of the loop of life, he was a good guy. 

“I don’t see Stannis or the Red Woman.” Tyrion said a smile on his face. 

“Bet they don’t show.” Bron said and Tyrion smiled at him nodding. 

“I will take that bet, wager drinks at Ros’s.” Tyrion held his hand out Bron smiled shaking it. Jojen laughed knowing it was a fifty-fifty shot, he had told them both but they could have not heard him. When they showed Bronn cursed and glared at Jojen. “Always expect the kid to heads up someone.” Tyrion said a smile on his face Bron pointed. 

“You owe me drinks.” He sounded playful but he was serious Jojen chuckled as the head of staff all walked in at once Jojen sighed. 

“Sorry we are late.” Vice Principal of the school said making Jojen look up, the rest was a blur of some of the boringest rambling Jojen knew and he had sat through Pycells’s Lectures at the age of twelve. Once the meeting was over they were free to run off and be free…so in Jojen’s case attempt to make it across campus before his next lecture. 

“You’re comin’ tonight.” Bron said tossing an arm around Jojen’s shoulders. It reminded Jojen of those old movies where the gangster would shake someone down into doing what they wanted. 

“Are you going to leave me an option?” Jojen asked a half smile on his face. 

“No.” Bron smiled. “You owe me drinks, I owe Tyrion drinks so tonight is on you.” He said Tyrion nodded in agreement a smile on his own face. 

“First three rounds, if I agree to all night free I will have to declare bankruptcy.” Jojen sighed and Bron laughed. 

“I was penniless when I was your age.” He said a smile on his face. “Her name was Veronica.” He shook his head a smile wide. “Gods she was worth going broke for.” He nodded Tyrion chuckled. 

“Leave the poor kid alone, we will pick you up at your place doctor, let's say nine.” Tryion smiled and Jojen nodded patting Bronn on the back. 

“Right or you are busting my door down.” Jojen agreed Tyrion smiled and they walked off no doubt to bother someone else, Jojen himself hurried along it he was late. 

That was when the wind was knocked out of him. Now Jojen knew bullies, he had been a kid in high school and college, most were offended by him and he was a target for bullied. Getting his ass kicked was no new thing to him. But this, he hadn’t been touched just turning around a small corner and there, it was as if he had been punched in the ribcage. 

Everything went silent and the world seemed to fade away like in the movie, a common argument Jojen always had with his sister about the unreal factor to those damn romantic comedies, well he would have to apologies she was going to like this one. 

HE was lying on his back in the grass, laughing at something an old worn book in his hands shielding the sun from his eyes. He wore messy clothes, the kind that weren’t messy but just seemed that way, faded jeans with small tears starting to form in them, old-retro shirt that had some strange logo on it he couldn’t see, his jacket unzipped shoved up to the sleeves, he looked like Jojen had envisioned him to. 

Who he was was a dead giveaway, the auburn hair, more brown than red but in the light more red than brown, pale skin, dark eyes, smile a mile wide. Brandon Stark or as Jojen knew him Bran just Bran. His hair was long and seemed to not be brushed, beside him a large dog in a red vest he smiled at the dog rolling over onto it. It was perfect Jojen found, Bran had grown up since last Jojen saw him and well that was a very long time ago he was glad for it time had done Bran well he wasn’t just adorable any more. 

Then the vision shattered as a blonde girl fell down on him kissing his cheek he laughed wrapping his arms around her. The world whooshed back in and Jojen really didn’t recommend it, the talking, the sounds, everything was just voosh. Jojen shook his head and hurried off knowing for sure he needed to get out of there and now, he had a class to teach he couldn’t be standing there. 

He made at least five students cry and by time he got home he wanted to slam his head into a wall so when there was a knock at his door Jojen wished very much to drink grabbing his coat he opened the door Pod looking forlorn and smiling awkwardly at him. Jojen wasn’t sure how he got home just that he did and so very glad he didn’t have a morning class on Saturday.


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV

Bran had never considered himself a coward, but he had every day asked Marcella to sign his name on the role, saying he just didn’t want to go down there himself. She agreed because she was Marcella and cool like that without question. He loved her seriously. But today she wasn’t there and well he wasn’t going to ask anyone else to do it for him so he made his way down to the front signed his name and found the end of the isle a cute little blue handicap circle there saying he was allowed he rolled his eyes and Summer laid down next to him under the table like normal. 

Dr. Reed came in walking down the stairs and to the clipboard someone attempted to beat him to it but he was faster shooing them off they got huffy and left, fools. Bran figured out this class could not be passed on notes alone, nor on simply listening to the lectures, one had to do both and read…Bran hated this guy as much as he liked him. He turned and paused when his eyes landed on Bran, he stared for a moment too long to be casual but not long enough for anyone to actually notice then turned and started class. 

It became their thing, every time before class they would stare at each other for half a moment then he would go on. Bran never missed a class, even if he had something he NEEDED to be to, he would push it back or pull it forward claiming that his Professor was that evil. Every now and again during the lecture Bran who was intently watching him smiled because Dr. Reed’s eyes found him, more than they should mind you but they did. He had dark eyes Bran realized—brown—though some of the time when the light hit them they looked almost green. 

Bran saw him around campus he seemed to gravitate to the Law school, though Bran had been chasing Arya down and spotted him at the volleyball courts sitting on the sideline with three other men. He always seemed to be doing something, either it was talking to a student about something, a fellow professor, or even quickly walking through campus he just seemed so busy. 

So when Bran HAD to miss a day he was angry grumbling to his mother about it how his professor wouldn’t like it, complaining to his physiatrist who actually knew why Bran didn’t want to miss. It also happened to be a test day and he really wasn’t happy about it. 

When he found Dr. Reed’s office he was shocked that the door was open and he was in it. Bran stared for a moment at him, head bent over papers, red pen scribbling away he looked aggravated at something and he wondered who was going to make cry now. Bran reached out and knocked three times on the door, the man paused looking up then looked almost scared. 

“Professor can I speak to you for a moment?” Bran asked and the blonde nodded blinking and capping his pen.

“Yeah” he said his voice sounding unsure as he shook his head and smiled “come in, sorry you just caught me off guard.” He said waving him in Bran nodded wheeling in Summer paused and Bran nodded to him so Summer shut the door. “Clever.” The Professor said and Bran smiled at him. 

“Yeah, he’s incredibly smart, though he likes to act like he’s trained he’s not.” Bran said reaching out petting Summer’s ears he leaned into it. 

“Doubt that, from what I’ve seen he one of the most brilliantly trained dog’s I know of.” Dr. Reed smiled and looked from Summer to Bran. “What can I help you with?” he asked and Bran smiled. 

“Uh, well I’m actually here to reschedule a test this Thursday see I’m going in for some surgery and I tried to reschedule it and they told me no so I’m going to have to miss a few days.” Bran rubbed his head naturally he wasn’t comfortable telling anyone he had told the other professors it was medical reasons they asked questions of course but Bran hadn’t told them anymore. 

“Ah, well unavoidable then.” He said moving some papers and pulled out a small planner like thing. “When will you be back?” he asked and Bran smiled. 

“By Tuesday for sure, it’s not really something big but you know how it is.” He shrugged the professor shook his head. 

“Not really.” He said sounding like he wasn’t caring, Bran wondered about him then as he flipped the page in the book. “That Saturday, I have a class at nine you can sit in and take it, it’s a small Psychology class so you won’t get to cheat.” He said and Bran realized he was making a joke. 

“That will work.” Bran smiled and he nodded looking up writing something down. “I’m Bran, Bran Stark by the way.” He said and Dr. Reed nodded sitting back in his chair clicking his pen closed. 

“I know.” He said a half smile on his face. 

“Do you know all of your students?” Bran asked he shook his head. 

“No not typically, a few that stand out here and there.” He smiled and Bran smiled back. 

“So I stand out?” Bran asked he got a BC average in the class so he wasn’t sure if he really did. 

“It’s the chair isn’t it?” Bran asked he laughed. 

“No.” he smiled looking Bran over Bran liked his smile. 

“Summer?” he asked an eyebrow went up and he looked to the dog. 

“No, but he’s a good reason.” He said Summer thumped his tail. 

“Can’t be my grades.” He said and the Professor shook his head. 

“Average, not your best class but you get most of it.” He said and Bran laughed. 

“Then what?” Bran asked and the Professor smiled at him. 

“You.” He said simply Bran stared at him. “I know you.” He said and Bran tilted his head. 

“Do you?” he asked blinking. 

“From a long time ago yes.” He smiled Bran nodded. 

“Must have been before.” He said a weak smile and he sighed rubbing his hands on his jeans, the Professor tilted his head. “See, I took a fall when I was ten, can’t remember anything before it. My shrink says it’s my own way of coping with the issue, apparently what happened before the fall was so traumatic that I don’t want to recall anything.” He said scratching his head the Professor nodded slowly staring at him. “That and I hit my head really hard.” He halfway laughed the Professor nodded smiling. 

“We used to be neighbors, my first name is Jojen.” He said leaning forward on his desk. “I’m your brother Rob’s age give or take a few months.” He smiled and Bran nodded. 

“Didn’t play with my brothers?” Bran asked and Jojen shook his head. Jojen, so easy for Bran to see it correctly he seemed like a Jojen. 

“No Theon picked on me too much, I was weird.” He shrugged Bran chuckled. 

“That’s Theon.” He sighed Jojen nodded. 

“You would play with me though, climb the tree between our fence in the back yard, climb the houses, you tried to get me to climb but I wouldn’t. I would read to you, from the time you were two.” Jojen said and Bran nodded. 

“So you were always smart?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded looking down at his desk then back to Bran. 

“In ways, you would get us into trouble I would get us out. Your mother hated me, said I should play with boys my own age.” Jojen shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him. 

“Sounds like my mom.” Bran sighed, Jojen’s phone went off he didn’t move as it rang just stared at Bran. “You going to get that?” Bran asked and he shook his head. 

“Volleyball coach bullying me to go drink with him again.” Jojen said and Bran laughed. 

“Don’t like him?” Bran asked Jojen shook his head. 

“He’s a fun friend, don’t like strip clubs though.” He smiled as Bran laughed. “What?” he asked innocently enough. 

“Everyone likes strip clubs, everyone but my dad.” He said and Jojen chuckled. 

“Yeah Ned doesn’t seem the type.” He shook his head, Bran tilted his head. 

“Why did you move away?” he asked and Jojen sighed. 

“Mom got sick, we moved to a treatment center.” He said with a small shrug. 

“Sorry.” Bran said not really having wanted to bring that up. 

“It’s fine, she lived a few more years, saw me and my sister graduate, got a lot of good memories with her, that’s what counts right?” Jojen asked and Bran nodded not sure if he could be so calm if his mother died. 

“So this got awkward.” Bran said ruffling his hair Jojen let out a small laugh making Bran smile wider. “I will see you Tuesday then?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded smiling at him. 

“I’m not sure what one says, but good luck with the surgery.” Jojen said a bit out of place making Bran laugh lightly nodding like a fool. 

“Definitely.” Bran said backing out pulling the door open Summer sat there staring at Jojen like a moron his tail ticked and Jojen laughed at him. 

“See you as well Summer, Tuesday, keep Bran safe.” Jojen smiled to the dog who tilted his head ticked his tail and stood spinning in a circle. 

“Well he likes you.” Bran said Jojen smiled nodding to Bran, who figured it would be wise to leave the Professor to his grading and hurried down the hall Summer next to him. Bran didn’t stop until he was outside he looked to Summer a smile on his face. He had thought that was going to be hard, one of those highly difficult things, but it wasn’t. No Jojen Reed hadn’t been a heartless prick like so many said he was when they spoke to him he had been completely understanding about the situation. Bran frowned reaching out ruffling Summer’s ears…maybe it was that he knew Bran. No because Robb had commented not too long ago that Dr. Reed was a right prick. Jojen had said that he and Robb hadn’t been friends, on the other side Arya liked him…he was as she put it ‘no nonsense one of those few that said it upfront never left you guessing’ so maybe…Bran hadn’t a clue. 

His father’s work truck pulled up, it was hard to miss, Sheriff in big black letters on it, black and gray Trail Blazer with blue lights mounted on the top of it. A few stopped and looked as Bran approached it his father getting out, Ned Stark looked like a cop some of the way. Sheriff’s tan shirt, jeans, work boots, he had the whole ensemble even looked like he could stare a confession out of someone. “You get what you needed to get done?” Ned asked and Bran nodded as Ned opened the door for Bran who grabbed the hand rails and pulled himself into the truck. 

“How’s work?” Bran asked once Ned got back in and started to drive. 

“Work.” He said simply. That was his father though a man of few clipped words. Though when he needed to the man could get long winded, Bran watched the school pass staring out the window then remembered something that was almost nagging him. 

“Do you remember Jojen Reed?” he asked looking to his father who had stopped at a red light. Ned’s hands gripped the steering wheel and he nodded once. 

“Howland’s boy.” His father said as if that makes any sense. “They lived next door, green house.” He said and Bran nodded he figured it shared a tree between their fences, his uncle had wanted to buy it at one point Bran recalled at the moment Robb was making jokes to buy it, no one could no one had. 

“Do you remember why they moved?” Bran asked picking at his zipper glancing to Ned who nodded taking a deep breath. 

“The Reed’s where a strange family Bran, why are you asking?” Ned looked to him and Bran frowned. 

“My Professor, Dr. Jojen Reed…he said he knew me.” Bran said his father stared at him eyes looking for something, what Bran didn’t know but he seemed to find it and sighed. 

“He’s a good boy Jojen is, Howland is a good man he wouldn’t raise his son wrong.” Ned said sounding defensive. “Just be careful around him if you must be around him.” His father said and Bran frowned staring at his father. 

“Something bad happen?” Bran asked looking down at her legs picking at the fake fringe on it his father sighed making Bran look up, Ned was rubbing his head. Not a good sign something ‘bad’ did happen something that his father didn’t WANT to talk about but he never lied to his kids, aside the whole Jon being their ACTUAL brother thing that was his one lie and only Bran knew it was a lie so far. 

“No not at that time but Howland moved the family away before something could happen, Bran you have to understand some people don’t understand a lot of things, some understand too much. Jojen is one of those people who understands way too much about the world.” Ned tapped the steering wheel, Bran nodded not really understanding. 

“So Mom hates him.” Bran came to the conclusion making Ned laugh. 

“Yes, she is your mother though and loves you like she loves your brothers and sisters. She does not like him, or Howland, or his wife.” Ned sighed Bran looked out the window and sighed.

“His mom died.” Bran leaned his head on the cool glass he doesn’t know why that upset him, he didn’t know the woman, he would talk to Lywin about it because something in his chest hurt knowing that glancing to his father it hurt Ned to hear that as well. There was nothing spoken on the way home, the unspoken ‘don’t tell your mother’ was there and like Bran would knowing his mother hated a kid Bran didn’t know.


	5. Man Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen was actually pleased with himself he hadn’t had a panic attack following Bran Stark leaving his office. He hadn’t been smooth, creepier in a way, he hadn’t meant to bring up he knew Bran at all but it came out. When Tyrion asked why Jojen was off at dinner Jojen had said ‘reviewing the faults and shortcomings of my life is all’ making Tyrion laugh at him and Bron poor him something else to drink. Pod attempted to talk about it with him but a woman came over and Jojen was very quickly sidelined. 

He was glad to be home as he parked his car in the parking garage and put his head to his steering wheel. Five weeks of Bran Stark staring at him and Jojen was about to lose it, climbing out of his car Jojen headed for the lobby his bag over his shoulder as he clicked his car locked he found his key unlocking the side door. 

There were balloons, the rec room was filled with people and Jojen looked in for a moment.

LEASE TO OWN, BUY NOW, NEW, FURNISHED, RENT NOW!

Jojen grumbled walking to the mailboxes opening his and grabbing the mess of mail he had. He could hear some renters/apartment owners jabbering over the perks of this complex, they had an indoor pool, gym, a great walk area outside with a kid’s park. This complex offered second through fifth floor six month leases at minim. Floors six through fifteen where all lease to own or sold as is apartments. It was a nice little complex Jojen didn’t mind it, his neighbors where simple, on the eighth floor. 

Stepping into the elevator he hit the 8 button, “ELEVATOR!” someone called Jojen pressed the open doors button and a blond kid ran in. He went to Kings, his sports shirt told Jojen so, he smiled leaning against the wall ruffling his blonde hair. “Thanks.” He said out of breath Jojen nodded pointing to the panel and he smiled. “Fifteen.” He said a smile on his face almost looking sheepish. Jojen clicked the button, pent house, he thought to himself leaning on the wall closing his eyes and rubbing his head. He needed to stop drinking, two beers yes—but still he needed to learn to tell them no. Jojen knew that was never going to happen. 

“You’ve lived here long?” the blonde asked and Jojen looked to him nodding. 

“Six years.” He said looking the blonde over. “you’re new.” He started not asked but the blonde nodded as if asking. 

“Moved in finally two weeks ago, my mother wanted me to live off campus, didn’t want to get into a frat house like my older brother…my sister is glad to be out the house too and not in a dorm.” 

He smiled and Jojen nodded not really caring. “You attend Kings?” he asked and Jojen shook his head. 

“I attended Gray Water.” He said the kid frowned. “A school out West.” Jojen answered he nodded. 

“Never heard of it.” The blonde laughed and Jojen shrugged. “What are you doing out here?” he asked a smile on his face. 

“Not sure myself.” He said half a shrug and the blonde laughed. 

“What do you do?” this kid was chatty, Jojen didn’t want to be in the elevator which opened thank the gods and Jojen stepped out. “Just going to leave?” the blonde smiled and Jojen nodded heading down the hall as the doors shut. College students outside of the classroom irked Jojen to no end. He was walking down the hall when a bell chimed and a door opened.

“Jojen dear.” The elderly woman smiled at him and Jojen smiled as well, she must have been looking for him he was home a bit late for a Tuesday. 

“Nan, how are you today?” he asked and she smiled waving him into her apartment he followed. 

It smelt like old lady, dog—her gray poodle danced around Jojen’s legs—and fresh bread. Jojen smiled at the designee of the apartment, it was all cluttered and stuffed full of things she had made over the years, it was hard to see the walls, hard to find the couch or know that there was a counter there. 

“I made this just for you dear…are you going to decorate your door for Halloween?” she asked and he smiled. A decorated door meant that the house had candy, shrugging the woman patted his arm. “I have just the thing I made you a new reef, dose your sister need one?” she asked and Jojen nodded not sure. “I will make her one for her dorm and for her office room at the hospital.” He smiled at the woman. 

“She just lives at the hospital Nan, she’s a resident it’s pointless to live anywhere but when she never leaves.” He chuckled as the woman blinked at him. 

“Poor dear, I will make her two anyway, you need one for your office as well don’t you…yes you do I can make you one there.” She said and pointed. “Those friends of your teachers too, they need one a piece, no two!” she smiled Jojen laughed nodding to her as she handed him the fresh bread and bowel of still warm stew. “I will send some cookies with you tomorrow and some bread for that dear Tyrion he is just so sweet.” She said a smile on her face and Jojen chuckled nodding. 

“He thinks the world of you as well Nan.” He said she laughed then started to shoo him. 

“Oh don’t hang around an old woman’s apartment, you need to get out there find a nice girl to cook for you.” She waved him out the door a smile on her face, Jojen laughed shaking his head as the bells jingled as she closed her door. Jojen loved old Nan and it wasn’t only because she cooked amazing food. 

Nan lived four doors from Jojen he walked past a few his neighbors where, one a lawyer who was never home, another a single mother who was a bit overwhelmed eight days of the week, her husband never home always working.

Jojen’s apartment was a corner unit, one of those old empty spaces that should have been a storage or janitors haven. But the owner liked to utilize all space. On the hall with Old Nan his neighbor directly to his right was a single man in a one room, he was a construction worker and drank quite a bit. He didn’t bother Jojen much, he was recently divorced, no kids, but his sisters had kids they shoved at him. Old Nan looked out for him complaining he needed to get remarried, he smelled like old whisky and cigar smoke most of the time, twice a year he played really loud Country Western music the kind that sang about breaking hearts and lonely men with only a dog…he didn’t have a dog. 

The other apartment was a large three room, empty mostly people didn’t like the neighbor next to them not Jojen the other way down that hall the man was old and craggily he liked to shout at people and curse them. Jojen knew however that whoever moved in would be a large loud family and ruin his simple life, he was glad for the old man who seemed to think the same way as Jojen. The door was open and Jojen paused at his door, the woman across the hall shaking her head eyes open like another old crazy man was moving in. 

Unlocking his door Jojen was held up by the manager. “Dr. Reed good!” he called a smile on his face and Jojen looked up fake smiling. He hated the man, he smelled like old cheese and wore way too much yellow for a ‘red head’. 

“Mr. Illyrio.” Jojen said and a woman walked out, she had to be one the prettiest women Jojen had ever seen. She had silver hair, long and flowing down her back, she had large strange colored eyes, Jojen wanted to say blue but there was something in them that said purple. She smiled hand on her stomach Jojen looked, pregnant, very much so about to pop it looked like. 

“Hello!” she said very cheerfully. 

“This is Dr. Reed, he’s lived here six years, tell them Dr. Reed how great a complex this is for a starting family.” He said and Jojen nodded. 

“Can be, don’t go to 813 for candy or selling cookies though, he spits.” Jojen said the woman laughed Illyo looked nervous. “Though 803 has the best baked goods sense your grandmothers loving touch, she makes reef’s too.” He said and she laughed harder. 

“And what do you do Dr. Reed?” she asked he shrugged his arms to full of food and his things to do anything. 

“Creepy single guy next door.” He said she nodded smiling. “You must be, attractive young mother, every apartment complex needs one gets the men out walking or jogging.” He said she laughed harder. “Right now we only have youngest mother is early thirties but she’s up a few levels higher you go, more money they make you know how that goes.” He said and she nodded smiling at him. 

Jojen looked up as a beast of a man walked out, Jojen almost though steroids, but no that was natural…by the deep sound of his voice. FUCK! 

“And your husband is terrifying good to know it’s the complete package.” He said pushing his door open she laughed harder her husband stared down at him, he had to be unnaturally like eight feet fall bigger than a fucking house. “I am going to go change my pants, pissed myself there.” He said and the woman nodded laughing. 

“It’s good to meet you Dr. Reed.” She said he nodded walking in closing the door and leaning against it. Well if they moved it Jojen didn’t care how rowdy their children where as long as her husband made use of the gym or pool. Jojen laughed to himself stepping into his kitchen, it was a studio apartment he lived in. 

 

When Jojen had moved in it was a concrete room, dull, gray, one very large window that overlooked the park down stairs no one could see in, his balcony was missing a rail and well Jojen had figured he paid too much for the shit he had. 

A few manuals read, buying and supplying beer for Bronn and Tyrion reading the instructions out loud and drunk all summer break between summer classes well Jojen was actually happy how it turned out. Meera helped way more than she should have dragging her buddies over to help as well, it was how most of the real work got done. 

Now Jojen had a state of the art high tech kitchen, that he didn’t use because he couldn’t cook, high end dark wood cupboards, a small island with a sink and dishwasher combo on it that he was setting his dinner on. His living room was separated from his bedroom by the headboard of his bed, a large wall like shelf that had large squares in it that Jojen placed odd objects in, and his fish bowls. Tyrion said he had a strange obsession with colorful fish and reptiles, Jojen had four lizards their cages all on his head bored living room shelf combo. 

Jojen put his bag on his small round table, four chairs not pushed in properly, clicking on his large TV he walked over to his dark brown sectional couch and fell onto it happy that it was his. 

“Getting new neighbors.” He said out loud to the lizards and fish, they didn’t answer him like normal and Jojen sighed standing up walking into his room. His bed some weird bedspread Meera insisted, brown and hunter green, large pillows quite a bit of them too much for Jojen’s likening. Nan had been in, his bed was made he smiled the woman was too much he was sure the only reason his neighbor’s apartment was clean was because of Nan. 

Jojen’s bathroom was open, the sink and large mirror that took up the whole wall, to the left of his sink was a floor to ceiling wardrobe that was mirrored Tyrion’s bit of decorating inside it reflected the bed and room, why Jojen didn’t know. To the right was the shower, mirrored walls as well, the glass perfectly polished glass. A small almost hidden section sheltered the toilet Meera had insisted on that with a partition to close in case she came over. Jojen didn’t mind. 

Before the wall sized sliding glass was a large claw footed tub, one of Jojen’s favorite parts of his apartment. The tub was huge, when Tyrion and Bronn saw it they both looked at him and sighed. “You know this is just proof, you’re a fag.” Bronn had said to Jojen who laughed. 

Jojen leaned over the tub turning it on to fill with warm water, on his balcony a small lounge chair and table the iron bars keeping anyone from falling off. Jojen sat on his bed rubbing his face, all he could think of was Bran Stark in his office looking up he stared at the fading sky, red clouds, purple sky, he smiled. He decided he wasn’t deciding he was just going to take everything as it came, however it came he sighed getting up to get a towel…wishing Tuesday was tomorrow.


	6. The Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran POV

Bran had been glad to get back to school Tuesday morning though he was a bit sluggish his teachers understood, being in the hospital then home had him going crazy. His mother had taken off to be with him though the surgery wasn’t something horrible. Mothers he figured. 

Bran had asked Jon about the Reed’s he said they moved away when Bran was four how could he remember them at all. He had laughed when Bran asked after Jojen, he hadn’t known how to ride a bike so he didn’t play with them, his sister had though she rode a bike the best. Bran was sure Jon didn’t remember much either Arya was only a year older than him and said to ask someone else she couldn’t remember anyway. 

Class was just as it always was, Jojen didn’t pay attention to him any more simply did his lecture. Bran wanted to wait around but Marcella wanted him to come see something awesome, she wouldn’t tell him what so he followed her out of the class. It was raining, if anyone hated the rain more than Bran it was Summer who kept shaking making Bran complain at him. 

As it turns out it wasn’t anything so amazing, just a musical that she wanted to try out for and asked if he wanted to try out as well. No…no he did not. She rolled her eyes and told him he wasn’t thinking outside of his little bubble then figured Tommen would, Shireen definitely! 

Bran headed back out, Jon was picking him up today and he longed for his bed and some sleep. He paused however when he saw Jojen sitting under an pavilion on the bench holding his bag and staring down at his phone looking aggravated. Bran took a breath for courage and headed over glad to be out of the rain he smiled as he stopped next to Jojen who looked up at him. 

“Your phone insult you?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded. 

“It says ‘Sorry, rain check on tonight, lol’ when all day it’s been demanding that I participate and should I not partake I will most definitely suffer consequences befitting my 23 years of age.” Jojen said and Bran laughed. 

“So you are mad you got ditched?” Bran asked ruffling his wet hair Jojen shook his head. 

“No, I’m uncertain whether I was ditched or not, or this is just some un-clever joke on the weather, see I never know with him.” Jojen sighed turning his phone’s screen off and looking around. “I will just wait, if he doesn’t send Pod I will know it was real.” He said with a shrug and Bran laughed. 

“Pod?” he asked and Jojen nodded. 

“Podrick, poor guy’s mother hated him I guess.” Jojen smiled and Bran laughed some students passed one called out to Jojen who lifted his hand. 

“You know a lot of people.” Bran said and Jojen shook his head. 

“A lot of people know me, I can’t tell you his name.” Jojen said honestly Bran nodded. 

“Same way, everyone seems to know just who I am, either my brothers or sisters…” he sighed shaking his head. “Aggravating because I’m the kid in the wheelchair.” He said and Jojen nodded. 

“Heartless Prick, I actually got that on my secret Santa last year.” He said making Bran laugh. Jojen seemed detached Bran realized, students all knew who he was, many liked him, most feared him but liked him. He was their age, muddling through life as they were, he just lived his life in fast forward, collage, marriage, then now a job with an annual salary and retirement plan at twenty three…some said that he was the reason they had fun now they didn’t want his life. 

Bran started to ask a question when a girl ran up. “OH! Professor!” she laughed as if this was a happy coincidence, Bran glared at her she hardly noticed him. “What are you doing in the rain?” she asked and he looked her over, he knew her Bran realized. 

“Wondering if the poets were correct in their defining of rain and how it washes sorrows away.” He said and Bran smiled at him, the girl giggled. 

“Are they right?” she asked and he held his hand out getting it wet. 

“The only way to come to a definite conclusion is a series of controlled experiments, you know that well Miss. Tyrell.” He said and she laughed rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, is your wife giving your trouble?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“Not at all, she’s wonderful.” He said smiling to his hands he put on his keep. He looked like every other student, Bran wouldn’t be able to tell he was a professor if he wasn’t told, though what he was doing with Margaery Tyrell was a bit confusing. 

“I would love to see a picture of her.” Margery said and Bran blinked Jojen nodded. 

“If she would let me, she’s not one to like her picture taken.” Jojen said and she swatted at him pushing his shoulder. 

“Oh come on, I think you are making her up Professor.” She said and he tilted his head. 

“I believe she is made up as well.” He said and Bran stared unsure if he liked this conversation. 

“Why are you sitting here, not going home with her?” she asked and he smiled. 

“She is at her mothers.” He said and smiled. “Close to the holidays she likes to visit home.” He said Bran tilted his head at Jojen. 

“Holidays, you take to the Old Gods?” she asked and he nodded. 

“Whole family, my mother was named in the light of the seven but she converted.” He said and Bran smiled Margery nodded leaning forward. 

“Can I get you a harvest gift then?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“No.” he clipped at her she frowned. 

“Why?” she asked and he looked her over. 

“I’m married.” He said and she frowned. 

“But we are friends.” She reached forward brushing his shoulder.

“You are my student that is all Margery.” He said someone came running up. 

“Professor, I found the book you were asking after” The kid was out of breath and Jojen smiled at him. 

“Ah good, if you will excuse us Margery.” He said she looked to Bran then glaring at him then to the other guy who if Bran was guessing was Pod. The girl nodded smiling and turning opening her umbrella and walking off with grace Bran watched her, the guy stood under the pavilion. 

“I owe you Pod.” Jojen said and the brunette laughed. 

“You looked as if you were losing.” He said then smiled down. “Family crisis, so Tyrion needed to be elsewhere, Bron is still going and stated in his words ‘Kid could come and pay for some drinks and girls’ but I told him you had other things you needed to do.” Pod smiled and looked to Bran. “Hello.” He said and Bran nodded, he didn’t know Pod but he liked him. 

“Brandon Stark, Podrick Pyne.” Jojen made introductions and they shook hands. 

“Right so I’m going to get back to the library I have that massive essay.” Pod said and Jojen laughed. 

“Do you want my notes?” Jojen asked Pod smiled at him nodding. 

“They would be welcome, I need to read everything but I like your notes.” He said and Jojen reached into his bag pulling out a book passing it to Pod who smiled at him. 

“Try and get some sleep Pod, I’m told it only gets harder.” He said and Pod rolled his eyes. 

“If it gets hard for you I have no hope.” He said and Jojen laughed. 

“Not true, I’m not talented.” He said Pod rubbed his head and hurried off into the rain. 

“You’re sharing your notes with students?” Bran aside eyebrow up and smiling. Well this was interesting, Jojen did pick favorites. His 360 between Margery and Pod was almost frightening and Bran wasn’t sure what to make of it. Jojen smiled. 

“We are law students both on an accelerated track.” He said and Bran frowned. 

“Why?” he asked and Jojen laughed. Bran wanted to make him laugh more he sounded like he didn’t often. 

“A bad joke with some of the Law Professors, they claim that only the dedicated can graduate…I’m a third of the way through the program.” He gave a small shrug. “I caught Pod last week, he has a very unique talent for it, Tyrion loves him that’s for sure.” Jojen sounded as if he was talking about making coffee not Law School, Sansa would kill him. 

“Do you have a photo of your wife?” Bran asked not really sure why he wanted to see it. Maybe he wanted to know what kind of woman Jojen Reed liked and Jojen smiled at him looking around and leaning in. 

“There is no wife.” He whispered and Bran laughed. 

“Seriously!” he asked and Jojen nodded, Bran pointed to his hand. “You wear a wedding band.” He said and Jojen nodded smiling down at it. 

“My mothers.” He said taking it off and handing it to Bran who looked it over, small flowers etched into it and he smiled reading the inside ‘for my lovely Jyne—the light of my life’ Bran smiled and handed it back to Jojen who put it back on his hand. 

“Your sister didn’t get it?” Bran asked and Jojen shook his head laughing. 

“She’s a doctor, she said once med school was over she wanted it back.” He rubbed his neck and Bran chuckled. 

“What will you do then?” Bran asked and Jojen shrugged. 

“Get a new ring I guess, it’s the easiest way to get rid of most wanting to gain favor.” He shook his head and laughed at his hands. “Not that it would work.” Jojen said with a shrug Bran chuckled himself looking Jojen over. 

“You want to get dinner some time?” Bran asked not realizing he asked it Jojen looked at him. 

“The question poses would you have asked if I was really married?” Jojen smiled at Bran who nodded honestly. 

“Yes.” He said as Jojen stared at him Bran shook his head looking away for a moment to get away from Jojen’s stair. “You said we were friends a long time ago, something in me feels that we were honestly friends.” He said looking back the smile on his face not fading as Jojen smiled at him. “I like you and this is easy, I like that.” He said with a small laugh looking to Summer. 

“Friends for me are always work, I have so few because of that and they aren’t close at all.” He shrugged. 

“You and Myrcella Baratheon seemed close.” Jojen said looking to the darkness of the grass around them Bran chuckled. 

“Marcella has been friend for years, it’s kind of habit to be around her.” He said and Jojen looked to him. 

“She smiles at you a lot.” He said and Bran laughed. 

“Yeah, because I’m the only guy not trying to get into her pants, she can be herself around me without fear I will tell her mother or try to make out.” He shrugged Jojen nodded. 

“I don’t go out…no correction, I don’t go out to typical places…they know me quite well as Ros’s.” he said shaking his head. “But that’s the only place, the rest are crawling with college students.” He shook his head looking like they were fowl creatures. 

“I’m a college student.” Bran said Jojen nodded at him. 

“So you are.” He said smiling. 

“We could go to Ros’s.” Bran said not knowing where that was sounded Italian or something. 

“No.” Jojen said very seriously. “You are a bit too young.” He laughed Bran frowned at him and Jojen laughed harder. “It’s a strip club.” He said and Bran nodded wrinkling his nose. 

“You hang out there?” he asked and Jojen laughed. 

“Tyrion and Bronn force me to attend, Ros’s doesn’t let kids in so we don’t get bothered by students, plus Ros and Tyrion know each other well.” Jojen shrugged smiling to Bran who smiled back not sure if he understood but let it go. 

“So do you just eat at home?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded. 

“Mostly, either I call out or the neighbor cooks for me, I’m a shit cook.” He said shaking his head. 

“Hopeless really, more than my father.” He smiled to Bran who laughed. 

“Well I’m a great cook.” Bran said and Jojen looked him over. “Or you could come over, but I doubt that would be a good idea.” Bran frowned at it and Jojen laughed. 

“Yes, I believe that would.” He watched some students hurry past hardly noticing them. “I’m both Arya’s and your Professor, add to that your mother might kill me on sight.” He smiled looking down to his dirty and wet sneakers Bran frowned. 

“Why does she hate you?” Bran asked and Jojen looked him over. 

“Saturday.” Jojen said standing and Bran tilted his head. “After the test if you don’t have class.” Jojen said and Bran nodded. 

“Sounds good, but you have to tell me.” Bran said Jojen nodded in agreement. 

“Goodnight Bran.” He said and Bran smiled at him. 

“Goodnight Jojen.” He replied watching Jojen walk off into the rain. Bran sat there a moment wondering about Jojen. Why was it that he felt so familiar, he had said they were friends. Luwin told him Jojen might have been Bran’s first friend there for Bran’s psyche just knew how to respond to Jojen. It was natural he would complain to Luwin later over the phone, like breathing, more so actually. Luwin agreed that it would be, it’s why other friends where hard to make, Jojen was odd so was Bran…their Oddity seemed to mesh well. 

When Bran told his father he didn’t need to be picked up Saturday he simply nodded, his mother started to give him the third degree when Sansa stepped in saying that it was good Bran was making new friends, branching out…he was evolving into a butterfly. Bran stared at his father who gave him the ‘take it don’t laugh’ look so Bran smiled commenting that he was a pretty butterfly, she patted his head and told him to go plan for his day out.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen’s week flew past him, he was shocked it did. Wednesday the pretty neighbor, Danni her name was moved in. Her husband had a band of muscle to move all their crap in, from king sized beds, to large, really large furnishings. 

She laughed about it saying that he liked lavish things, she had asked to come in and get off her feet Jojen nodded letting the woman into his apartment, she had been the first aside Meera and Nan. Nan’s bread fresh baked and sitting on his counter Danni devoured it and made not to make friends with Old Nan in 803, it was very much advised. 

Danni liked Jojen’s lizards Peeko a Bearded Dragon, Archie a Red Ackie, and Hanna a Crested Gecko, the three of them seemed to like her. His betta fish were inevitable beta fish and ignored them as they stared and poked the glass. Danni commented on his awesome tub asking if she could use it while they renovate their bathroom, Jojen laughed agreeing to let her. 

“No peeking.” She said pointing at him he laughed over his hot tea shaking his head. 

“As beautiful as you are, you don’t interest me.” He said and she tilted her head. 

“No?” she asked then laughed. “Oh yes! I’ve always wanted a gay best friend!” she shouted and he laughed as she hugged him. “You have no idea, I’ve got two friends, one is my maid the other is my older brother’s girlfriend…it’s horrible.” She laughed and he laughed at her. 

“Well you will have to beat Tyrion off with a stick, he apparently has claims to my gayness.” Jojen joked she smiled. 

“You have a boyfriend!” she giggled. “Do tell.” She demanded he laughed harder. 

“No, no, Tyrion is the bane of my existence, he is a good friend.” He smiled and she laughed harder. There was no turning back, Jojen was sure if he was straight he would do all he could to steel Danni from her husband whom she loved with all her heart. She was only four months pregnant but it was triplets so woo-hoo for her, she was so dreading the rest of her pregnancy because she was already bigger than a house. Nan was already making them a reef and Danni was sooo passing out candy! She talked Jojen into it, even if he got a reef it was fun to see the costumes and he could be the awesome house that passed out king sized candy bars like her own. Nan would win of course she passed out bags of cookies and cupcakes all night. 

Thursday his other neighbors toilet exploded, literally exploded all in the neighbor’s apartment, not his or Jorah—his neighbor—but the single mother who was just sobbing at this point. Danni rushed over with Old Nan to calm them down, watch the kids, Old Nan snuck in some of her sleeping pills to give the poor woman a night off. Between Jorah, Jojen, Pod, and Bron they got the plumbing fixed as Tyrion soothed the woman personally with hard core flirting and well wine. From there they all went to Danni’s to eat Old Nan’s crumble cake and drink some wine, Danni and Jojen opted for water as they talked about everything under the sun. 

Friday old Nan knocked on his door about six am begging him to give her a ride at lunch to help her. This ended in Jojen almost missing class and a new person to their strange floor. Hodar, Old Nan’s grandson who was a bit challenged his parents finally tossed him out, fed up Old Nan said she rubbed her hands together like a greedy woman she was happy to take in her poor grandson. The woman was in seventh heaven Jojen laughed with Danni about it as she took a long bath that night in his tub. 

Saturday came and Jojen stared at his note in his day planner a smile on his face, he leaned back in his chair then called Danni asking if she would check if Old Nan picked up his apartment he had left it a mess. She had and Danni said she added something special, Jojen feared half way. 

Class was late Nine, his only Night Class this semester he was glad next Semester was the same Introduction to Medical Psychology class he liked to make his re-tests in this class he had three today. Jojen walked in as he normally did those making up tests needed to sign in as well to make up the day they missed as well, Bran was chatting with someone laughing and joking with them when Jojen walked in. “Reed, tell me.” Someone asked, he loved his upper level students he never made them cry they were used to him Jojen paused grabbing the clipboard from Margaery because she had it always. 

“Tell you what?” Jojen asked looking at the class. 

“Are you really married?” he asked and the class laughed, Jojen nodded. 

“Yes.” He said and the class laughed again. 

“I don’t believe you.” Margery said and Jojen stared at her. She had changed her major twice since starting school, first General, then Theater, now Physiology…she was a typical student she would change or remain either or she was a pain in his ass. 

“It is not for you to believe, now re-tests.” He said leaning over his podium hand went up. “Down here I’m not walking all over…” he said dryly they got up Bran stayed where he was as the other two told them names and classes, after he handed them Bran started Jojen held the test out for him and looked the class over. “Can anyone tell me why it is imperative to understand pre-existing diagnoses before even beginning a session?” Jojen asked others shot off. These classes were half back and forth Jojen loved and half lecture, he liked to know what his students thought in the moment that was a physicist after all in the moment some would make brilliant doctors, others well he feared. 

Ten rolled around and Jojen dismissed the class Margery lingered behind as Jojen gathered the tests, some of the class as well. “Professor.” Margery started and he looked at her then the class this wasn’t good. 

“Yes Margaery.” He said and she smiled at him leaning against the bottom table where she sat. 

“I don’t think you are married.” She said and he looked her over. 

“Why would I lie about it?” he asked and she smiled at him tilting her head. 

“Well, to keep students from flittering about.” She said a smile on her face and he lifted an eyebrow at her. 

“Flittering?” he asked “Are you birds now or something?” he asked lifting his bag onto his shoulder and she smiled at him. 

“No, but you know what I mean, you are afraid to get involved with a student.” She said and some laughed around her he rolled his eyes. 

“Good bye Miss. Tyrell.” He said she smiled bouncing up to his podium the tests in his hand he stared at her as she leaned on it he had a good view down her shirt, not that he looked he stared at her, he also knew her she seemed upset when he didn’t look though. 

“Come on you can tell us, what’s her name?” she asked and he sighed. 

“Danni.” He said the first name that came to his mind and she giggled. 

“Danni, what’s she look like?” she giggled looking behind her. 

“Silver hair, blue eyes, now can you leave it alone?” he asked and she shook her head. 

“No I want a picture, your wedding photo.” She giggled and he sighed. 

“We eloped.” He said and she frowned. 

“Sucks, do you have no photo’s?” she asked he shook his head. 

“No, she does not like her photo taken, and right now I wouldn’t ask her, you are close to finding yourself on the wrong end of a harassment charge Miss. Tyrell, now good night see you next week, all of you.” He said leaving his podium and walking off. 

“I won’t believe you until I see a photo, the angrier you get the more I think I am right, now it’s cute you created this woman but come on Dr. Reed, she’s not real…you’re hiding and as a Psychiatrist it’s sad that you are.” Margery said as Jojen walked up the steps, he didn’t stop. 

“Hall is closed security will be along shortly.” Jojen waved the papers in his hand as he walked out. Jojen went to his office realizing he had left Bran behind he sighed not sure what to do but knowing Margery was lingering so he sat there. Pulling out his pen he graded the papers quickly and turned on his computer to enter there a knock had him looking up Melisandre leaned in. 

“Stannis is at home.” He said typing in his password and the woman smiled. 

“Oh I know, I just teach late night classes.” She smiled. “The Lord of Light lingers in the darkness.” She said and he nodded finding the classes he needed. 

“What is it you want?” he asked not looking at her but she laughed. “It’s it fascinating that people coming together is from wanting something of another.” She said and he paused looking at her dryly not in the mood she smiled. 

“I saw your reef, you take to the Old Gods?” she asked he nodded. Nan did as well it’s why she made them for people, Jojen wasn’t sure why one needed a reef at harvest, but they hung them. Just as those who celebrated Christmas hung fat red Santa’s on the walls, or those who followed the seven had seven trees dedicated to each of their seven…weird things happened. 

“If you are here to preach your Lord or Light to me Melisandre you will fall short and flat, half the reason I head the Old Gods is because they ask nothing of me but to be.” He said and she smiled at him nodding, there were no churches for the Old Gods not even a religion just they were, they hung reefs in the fall, cuddled near in the winter to tell old stories, fornicated in the spring—without protection (Jojen would like to note that this was widely misunderstood), and hung chimes for the summer, and the cycle repeated. Death, life, celebration, follow the teaching of trees, and crows he lost half of it most of the time but it was there he remembered his mother and father teaching it to him. 

“Yes, you would.” She smiled. “However the reef is beautiful, could you make me one?” she asked and he stared at her. 

“Do you know what it is about?” Jojen asked and she nodded. 

“Yes but they are pretty, can you make mine red to my god.” She said and he sighed. 

“I will ask the woman who makes mine.” He said and she nodded. 

“Thank you.” She said and walked off Jojen growled and heard a laugh. He looked up to see Bran sitting there. 

“What?” he asked and Bran pointed to the reef. 

“I like the ravens.” He said and Jojen smiled. “Who made it?” he asked and Jojen sighed. 

“A woman in my apartment, she’s old and feels everyone needs one, to ward off the evils of Winter.” He smiled and Bran laughed. 

“The Raven will do that for you?” he asked and Jojen shrugged. 

“I’m a Psychiatrist she feels it’s reflective, you should see the massive one she makes my father.” He rolled his eyes and Bran laughed. 

“My mother makes one with wolfs in it.” He said and Jojen smiled. “She doesn’t believe but it makes my dad smile so she makes one each year, a wolf for each member of the family, some other things, even adds in her gods, my dad kisses her head and thanks her.” He said and Jojen smiled. 

“Clever.” He said and Bran nodded. 

“Margery took off I watched her go, she was saying she has you cornered now and you were hers.” He said and Jojen sighed. 

“I hate women like her.” He said and Bran shrugged. 

“She’s pretty.” He said and Jojen stared at him. 

“I’m gay Bran.” He said very seriously realizing he had Bran just laughed holding his sides. “Is that funny?” he asked and Bran nodded staring at him. 

“Yes, just the way you said it…as if telling me you are male.” He said and Jojen nodded. 

“Well it’s how I feel about it.” Jojen said clicking his computer off grabbing his keys and Bran nodded backing out of the room Summer was laying in the hall on his back looking very comfortable. 

“Tell me you’ve said that to someone like that before.” Bran said following Jojen. 

“Maybe once, to my father.” He said and Bran laughed harder. 

“Oh I bet it was just as awesome as telling my dad.” He laughed harder making Jojen hold the door a bit longer for him. Jojen faked annoyance but he was smiling at Bran the whole walk to his car, once in the car Bran seemed to calm down. Summer in the back seat laying on the seat itself stretched out Jojen looked at him nodding. 

“Yes, I got this car just for you.” He said and Bran chuckled, looking back as well as Summer thumped his tail. “Enjoy the preteen clean seats.” Jojen said rolling his eyes and Bran commented Jojen should get a hand vacuum. His family had leather seats because of the dogs. 

“So who is Danni?” Bran asked as they drove through the dark streets. 

“Neighbor, how did you know she was real?” Jojen asked and Bran smiled. 

“You seemed to be talking about someone real, how you got upset when she was called fake, the other time you didn’t seem to care.” He said and Jojen smiled. 

“She’s a sweet woman.” He said and Bran rolled his eyes. “What?” Jojen asked a smile on his face, he couldn’t help it Bran stared at him. 

“I’m gay, Jojen.” He said and Jojen stared at him at the next red light, he laughed harder. “Oh but I know this sweet girl, she’s just sweet….sure your gay?” Bran asked and Jojen wanted to shove Bran so he did making Bran laugh back at him. 

“Oh, doc’s got some push.” He laughed and Jojen shoved him again pushing his head making Bran laugh trying to shove him back. “Help he’s assaulting a cripple kid!” Bran called making Jojen laugh. 

The apartment was quiet as Jojen grabbed his mail and lead Bran into the elevator, but it was after ten he hit the 8 button and leaned against the wall.  
“This is a pricey place.” Bran smiled up at Jojen who shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: So I realize that Daenerys's nickname Dany is spelled wrong here. That is in part my laziness to not want to go in and change it. It was how I spelled it and it's going to be that way all the way through this story sorry!)


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

The apartment was quiet as Jojen grabbed his mail and lead Bran into the elevator, but it was after ten he hit the 8 button and leaned against the wall. 

“This is a pricey place.” Bran smiled up at Jojen who shrugged.

“Higher floors maybe.” Jojen had never thought about it his apartment wasn’t pricy it was actually one of the cheapest in the complex. “I only pay lot tax now.” He said his apartment well paid off after six years of living there. The elevator stopped and Jojen lead Bran and Summer down the hall, he could hear some TV’s behind some doors, behind his neighbors—overwhelmed mother—he could hear shouting he sighed wishing them the best and hoping Nan was fast asleep. At his door he pulled his key out and quickly unlocked the door pushing it open for Bran he went in first as Jojen clicked on the lights they both paused staring, Bran in amusement clearly, and Jojen in horror at not only the mess but the obscenity of it all. His clean apartment was still clean, but rose petals littered the floor, all shades of red and pink, there where candles lit on almost every surface, there was an arrangement of red wine, beautiful glasses, some cake he bet it was chocolate that Nan baked. 

“Danni.” He growled shutting the door Bran laughed looking at him. 

“Does she know you’re gay?” he asked looking around smiling at the heart that candles formed on Jojen’s table. Jojen adjusted his fading light and Bran looked at him. “Don’t ruin it.” He smiled and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously?” he asked and Bran shrugged as Summer sniffed around the apartment. “I asked her to check to make sure I didn’t leave any dirty laundry on the floor, never again and I’m getting the key back.” He said hanging his coat and setting his bag on a chair looking at the heart of pink and white candles on his table shaking his head at it. 

“It’s sweet, so does she know?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded pausing and looking at his bed, COVERED in rose petals, the sheets changed to red satin and black sheets. 

“Gods, she’s mental, I swear.” He said rubbing his head Bran laughed hard when he saw the bed covering his mouth when Jojen glared down at him. 

“Oh you even have a romantic bath.” Bran said heading over, the bubbles were still tall and covered in something red or pink Jojen couldn’t tell candles, more rose frickin peddles he was never going to get rid of all of them. “Oh shit that’s hot.” Bran said pulling his hand away and Jojen rubbed his face. “Oh a love note.” Bran said reaching forward opening it and smiling. “Jojen, hope you enjoy your romantic night, I ordered for delivery from the Itali-an-o restaurant downtown, you know that sexy place…there is a sexy place?” Bran asked and Jojen shrugged Bran looked back down to the card. “it should deliver around 10:30, enjoy! Thank you for all your help and sweetheart get laid!” Bran laughed so hard as Jojen took the card from him and then looked to his watch sighing. 

“Your wife is awesome.” He said and Jojen glared at him. “Gods I wish I could tell people I saw this.” Bran said and Jojen laughed walking into his kitchen to find some plaits the food should be there any moment. 

“Well I’m glad you are enjoying this, I have to clean this up and I’m sure I will never get the rose smell out of this place.” He said rolling his eyes leaning on his counter watching Bran look around then smile at him. 

“Even with the roses this place is cool.” Bran said and Jojen smiled at him a buzzing had Jojen walking to his door where the intercom was. 

“Yes?” Jojen asked and there was a pause. 

“Delivery from Antonio's” he said and Jojen nodded buzzing him up and Bran nodded. 

“That place is sexy.” He smiled Jojen laughed pointing to the table. 

“See if you can move that around.” He said Bran sighed as he got to work moving the candles carefully. Jojen found dinner was paid for, he might not kill Danni. Closing the door he set the food on his counter looking at the wine then to Bran. 

“You’re nineteen.” Jojen said and Bran nodded smiling at him. 

“Yup, Summer baby.” He said Jojen nodded then shrugged as he opened the dinner smiling even their call out order where nice to look at in cute little plaits Jojen thanked them silently as he carried the plates, over to the table, some Alfaro thing he wasn’t sure. Jojen smiled wide at the little interlocking hearts Bran had created with the candles keeping them off to the side. 

“Nice.” He said and Bran smiled at him looking at his food moving something from his chair and taking his coat off Jojen took it heading back to get the rolls, silverware, and drinks. He had nothing, he asked Bran if he minded water Bran didn’t and he brought it over. 

“You are a bit unprepared.” Bran laughed at Jojen who rolled his eyes. 

“Usually when people come over they bring food and drinks.” Jojen said waving his hand finding his corkscrew Bran watched him open the wine grab the glasses and walk back over. 

“You do know I am under age.” He said and Jojen shrugged setting the glasses down pouring some into them and setting the bottle aside. 

“It’s not even a full glass and you don’t have to drink it, it’s there if you want it.” He said smiling at Bran who laughed nodding watching Jojen for a moment a he looked the food over. Jojen was having a panic moment, not sure what to do when Bran reached out nudging his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, as long as you don’t mind me crashing here, my dad is creepy good and smelling even anything.” He said and Jojen smiled at him. 

“If you want, you can use my bed or the couch whatever you are comfortable with.” Jojen said Bran nodded and they started to eat the grate smelling dinner. 

They fell into something of an easy conversation, talking about Jojen’s crazy week, some of what they did to get the apartment to look as it did. Bran realized the walls where all concrete and Jojen could see gears turning in his head. 

They talked about Bran’s surgery, Jojen hadn’t brought it up Bran had made a joke about it then started to explain. He was attempting some innovative experimental surgery and treatment for those with spinal injuries, this surgery was a prep surgery to see if he could, he could much to his excitement. 

“It’s not even that bad they said, it was the first time I heard that. They said wow, this might work for you.” Bran shrugged. “I’m not expecting much, they can’t do anything to make it much worse.” Bran joked Jojen listened he seemed afraid but hopeful. Jojen realized he was afraid that he was hopeful so Jojen listened gave his honest opinions that Bran seemed to thank him for. 

Summer got the leftover food from the dinner he was very thankful and they sat down to watch a movie Bran picked it wasn’t something Jojen had seen, he sat there on his couch it wasn’t very big but it wasn’t small. When Meera watched movies with him she could lay on the other end pillows and blanket and stretched out her feet in Jojen’s lap. Bran settled himself on the couch as Jojen slouched in his corner, it was his corner he had a small table that some of this things. Jojen ruffled his hair watching the movie, some jokes where funny others he didn’t get but Bran laughed at them. 

Jojen figured he would be crashing there on the couch, in his clothes not that he cared. So he pulled his sneakers off setting them out of the way brushing some rose petals off the couch he knew he was sitting on a bunch he was determined to ignore them though. Force of habit had him taking his watch off, typically Jojen would shower before bed that was out of the question what with the ten thousand degree bath and clear glass shower he had. 

The drawbacks to his apartment there starting to show he realized, but when he had designed it he hadn’t thought of someone other than Meera spending the night and if she wanted to shower he would go run to Nan’s or the store, if he wanted to shower she would take a jog or nap, she was good at that. 

“That watch.” Bran said making Jojen look at him. “Have you had it a long time?” Bran asked and he nodded smiling at the watch. 

“It was a gift from my mother, I was six and already two years ahead of my class and I was feeling weird.” Jojen knew it was hard to explain but Bran nodded. 

“So my mom got me this, she was one of those weird art people you should see my dad’s house every room filled with something strange.” He laughed Bran smiled and when Jojen handed him the watch his face lit up. 

“I think I remember it.” Bran said and Jojen laughed. “No really, I’ve been looking for one for a really long time, there are all kinds like this but not like this one.” He said and Jojen smiled. 

“The artist knew my mother, but I accidentally made it tick backwards.” Jojen said, he knew how to fix watches now but it made his watch special and well he could tell the time no trouble on his watch others couldn’t. 

“How’d you do it, when I asked some of the small shop owners they glared at me as if I calling them a name or something.” Bran said and Jojen laughed. 

“Put it back wrong, I had gotten it wet and I pulled it apart to dry it, I thought I put it back right…it only works on the older watches.” Jojen smiled to Bran who scooted over to him Jojen starred as Bran leaned into him. 

“If I got you an older watch could you do the same?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded. 

“I could try if I remember, I might have notes somewhere.” Jojen said and Bran laughed. 

“Who made this watch?” he asked and Jojen chuckled. 

“I don’t think he would make another one like it, he’s one of those people.” He said and Bran nodded. 

“I would ask if he would make me something different.” Bran said turning the watch over no name, Jojen smiled grabbing the watch and popping the back off a name inside. “How do you say that?” Bran asked making Jojen laugh. 

“Ch'Vyalthan I think.” Jojen said Bran nodded having Jojen read it again then spell it out for him he nodded then as if memorized Jojen figured he had. “You have a strange memory.” Jojen commented making Bran look up at him. Bran had been leaning on his shoulder Jojen then realized just how close they were and just how much he really shouldn’t be so close to him. Bran started to lean forward and Jojen leaned away from him. “Don’t.” he said softly it wasn’t something he wanted, no he was kicking himself inside as Bran stared at him. 

“But.” Bran sat back looking him over. “I thought.” Bran frowned looking away Jojen was really kicking himself now. “Never mind then.” He said and Jojen shook his head. 

“That’s not it Bran, it’s just I can’t date one of my students.” Jojen tried to explain and Bran looked at him. It was as if he was trying to figure something out, Jojen hoped he could see it and Jojen sighed. “It’s not only a rule at the school, it’s this ethics thing, like don’t date a patient.” He reached out grabbing Bran’s hand that had fallen into the boys lap, Bran looked down at it. 

“That doesn’t really make sense.” Bran said and Jojen closed his eyes trying to figure it out himself but coming up short. 

“I don’t want to treat you different than my other students.” Jojen said Bran looked at him. 

“You would let your other students, eat a romantic dinner and spend the night?” Bran asked looking Jojen over who shook his head. 

“No, of course not.” Jojen sighed rubbing his head as Bran shrugged. 

“Then I don’t get it.” Bran said pulling his hand from Jojen’s “I know you like me, and not one of those, yeah that guy is cool kind of ways.” Bran said to the floor mostly but Jojen knew better. Then Bran looked at him over his shoulder really staring at Jojen who stared back wishing this was easy. “You are always looking at me, for me, through me Jojen. I know I knew you, something inside me knows I knew you very well.” Jojen stood then because he couldn’t stand still leaving Bran there on the couch he paced. 

“It’s more than that Bran.” Jojen said and Bran laughed. 

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” Bran practically shouted at Jojen who looked at him almost shocked. “Why is it that this is easier than breathing!?” Bran demanded. “Why do conversations flow like they are simple thoughts in my head Jojen!? I can hardly ever string words together as is, like they get jumbled up and can’t come out but with you…” he glared and Jojen bit his lip looking away his heart breaking. This wasn’t fair, he knew better than to lie to himself saying that he could just be Bran’s friend.

“You’re my student Bran.” Jojen said and Bran glared at him. 

“For a year, after next semester I won’t be any more, but then you will use the excuse that I’m a student at the school then that my mother hates you it won’t end you are looking for an excuse Jojen.” Bran nailed it and Jojen sighed rubbing his face. 

“Your mother won’t have it Bran.” Jojen said and Bran glared. 

“You think I care, she’s my mother yes, she will come around.” Bran sounded so convinced and Jojen shook his head. 

“No, not about this Bran. I’m sorry I should have known better damn it.” Jojen started pacing again he felt caged, in that moment he understood why his father enjoyed the outdoors but even then he knew he would feel caged. Bran stared at him as Jojen tried to calm himself down. 

“Known better about what?” Bran snapped making Jojen look to him. 

“This isn’t safe for you! I can’t just sit back and watch, I can’t simply be your friend like I have no business to Bran.” Jojen said and Bran stared at him. 

“Are you a serial killer or something?” he asked a bit dry tossing Jojen making him stop pacing. 

“What?” he asked and Bran smiled at him. 

“I’m not safe, Jojen I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” There was a laugh from Jojen that had Bran pausing. “So if I’m not safe, then you can’t control yourself, you’re a serial killer.” Bran shrugged and Jojen stared at him then closed his eyes trying to follow that logic, it made no sense. Bran started to laugh and Jojen glared at him. 

“This is serious Bran.” Jojen said and Bran nodded. 

“I know, but you haven’t convinced me of anything, and I’m sure you can’t.” he said and Jojen sighed rubbing his face turning away from Bran. “I don’t understand why my mother hates you either my father doesn’t like you much but he seems to want to not think the worst.” Bran shrugged and Jojen looked at him wishing it was different. “Why do they hate you Jojen, is it why you can’t with me?” Bran asked then shook his head. “Whatever can’t means.” He said and Jojen sighed leaning on the wall across from Bran staring at him. 

“Yes, it’s why I have no right to even want to be your friend.” Jojen said and Bran rolled his eyes.

“What is that? I haven’t told you, you can’t…so from there it’s all in your head why you can’t even be my friend.” Bran said and Jojen stared. “What did you do that was so bad?” Bran asked, Jojen held his hand out glistering to Bran who stared at him. “Me?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded. 

“I was there when you fell.” Jojen said, Bran jerked and Jojen looked away. 

“You were out with me, your father had let me take you to the arcade, there was a rock climbing place next door and you were dead set on going in. I shouldn’t have let you in there, I couldn’t climb at all. You wanted to though and I have never been able to tell you no. I was talking to the woman, getting you registered, you were ten so you needed classes but you had scaled up half the wall by time we noticed.” Jojen looked back to Bran who was staring at the floor. 

“They tried to get to you, but you moved so fast, you didn’t have a harness on and they were trying to get the net up in case you fell one of the trainers grabbed you and it scared you, you fell…” Jojen looked away again rubbing his face. It was one of the worst moments of his life, he hated reliving it, he hated that he remembered everything like he did. 

“It’s not your fault.” Bran said and Jojen looked at him Bran shook his head. 

“It was Bran, I shouldn’t have taken you in there, I shouldn’t have done any of it. I was fourteen I shouldn’t have been dragging around a ten year old kid.” He parroted Catelyn Starks words, they haunted him most of all. 

“I should have waited, you didn’t know I would run off like that.” Bran said and Jojen laughed. 

“I did, I know you Bran, back then I knew what you would do before you did it. What you would say, what you would run off and do. I knew the moment you saw that wall you would scale it, you loved climbing your mother never let you in there she hated that you climbed so much.” Jojen said and Bran shook his head again. 

“It was my choice to climb the wall it’s like blaming the guy who grabbed me, the woman who was talking to you, the others in the place for not seeing me before hand, my father for letting me go.” Jojen stared at him and Bran sighed. 

“I chose to do it, I fell…I don’t remember it but if I was like I am now than I do things because I want to Jojen.” Bran stared at him and Jojen slid down the wall staring at him. “It was nine years ago, you’ve blamed yourself for nine years to long.” Bran said softly and Jojen closed his eyes. 

“Bran you’re not listing.” Jojen started but was cut off by Bran who jerked his head up from looking down at his sneakers 

“No you are not listening!” Bran snapped at Jojen making Jojen jerk. “Damn it Jojen!” he shouted Jojen stared as Bran grabbed at his hair. Jojen got up crossed the room and crouched on the floor in front of Bran wondering what Bran meant but he was upset and Jojen wanted to help him. He hated to see Bran like this so he reached out bushing the auburn hair out of Bran’s face, he looked up brown eyes pinning Jojen. 

“I can’t forgive myself Bran.” Jojen said softly and Bran sighed leaning into Jojen’s hand. 

“You don’t have to. There is nothing to be forgiven from.” Bran said Jojen closed his eyes he wished Bran was right. “You’re not going to.” Bran said Jojen opened his eyes and shook his head. 

“I can’t Bran.” He sighed looking down Bran leaned forward pushing his forehead into Jojen’s. 

“Then do this for me, you said you can’t say no to me.” Bran smiled as Jojen closed his eyes shaking his head and smiling himself. 

“I let you over here, I knew better but it’s what you wanted.” Jojen confessed and Bran chuckled. 

“For now, be my friend, don’t shut me out because of something you think if your fault, or because someone blames you.” Bran said grabbing the back of Jojen’s head. “For now, until I’m no longer YOUR student, then we will talk about the rest.” Bran said sitting back Jojen smiled at him nodding. 

“You’re not going to take no for an answer.” Jojen stood and Bran smiled up at him. “Are you?” he asked and Bran shook his head. “You’re going to torture me all winter huh?” Jojen asked and Bran laughed leaning back against the couch. 

“Yes. And enjoy every moment of it.” He smiled wide, Jojen sighed sitting down on the couch and Bran leaned fell head onto his lap. 

“I wouldn’t say this is ‘friends’” Jojen said hands above Bran who looked at him. 

“Friendships differ from individual to individual, environment, social standing.” Bran said and Jojen laughed shaking his head. 

“You are reading ahead.” Jojen said and Bran shook his head reaching for the TV remote that Jojen handed him. 

“No I was listening to the audio and fell asleep is all.” He said, Jojen put his hand on Bran’s shoulder as Bran turned away from him clicking over to something on Jojen’s TV. 

Not much was solved Jojen realized, there was a lot left open, his brain raddled with questions. HE knew this was wrong, he didn’t deserve this. But for the first time Jojen felt that he might actually enjoy school the way others did.


	9. This and That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV

A strange sound woke, Bran up, it was a half woof-bark-then-whine. Opening his eyes he turned to Summer who was sitting tail thumping the ground so loudly it should be illegal this early in the morning.

“Oh what a sweet little thing you are!” a woman squealed. “Oh so precious!” she said, Bran rubbed his eyes felt Jojen shift. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep, Jojen was sitting upright on the sofa he groaned as he moved. 

“Danni, refrain from high octaves until caffeine has been consumed.” Jojen complained making Bran laugh. 

“Do you dumb down your speech to make the common folk feel smart?” Bran asked his voice sleepy as he stretched Jojen looked down at him. 

“OH!” Bran looked up, he was lying on his back, so Danni who was in the doorway was upside down at the moment, he could only see her from chest up, she was pretty. “I didn’t think you would have company still.” She smiled rubbing her head. Her silver hair was pulled into a high knot on her head and Jojen sighed.

“I didn’t fall asleep until at least dawn.” Jojen grumbled and Danni smiled at him giggling. 

“Well I see.” She said and Bran sat up, pulling himself up by the couch. 

“Not like that.” Jojen groaned stretching out and sighing. “While you are here clean up your mess.” Jojen said waving his hand around the room. 

“What mess?” she asked and he laughed Bran spun himself and stretched once more Summer rushed up to him tail wagging happy that he was awake now. 

“Why roses anyway?” Jojen asked and Danni put hands on her hips. Bran smiled at her then backed she was very much pregnant, very very pregnant. 

“Romantic, Jojen Reed I swear you are the worst gay man alive!” she tossed her hands in the air. The next thing Bran realized was she was in a lavender silk robe, bare feet, and had a book in her hand. 

“Do you always dress like that?” he asked her and she looked to him. 

“Oh?” she looked down then smiled at him. “No, some of my outfits are a bit more revealing and flatter my figure better.” She smiled to him and he nodded. 

“Pregnant women are attractive.” He mutters into his hand looking around. “Is there a toilet in here?” he asked Jojen nodded pointing to the other room. 

“Left of the sink, behind the partition.” Jojen said Bran nodded grabbing for his chair yawning, Jojen groaned once more. 

“You sound like an old man.” Bran said and Jojen glared at him. 

“Who slept sleeping upright?” Jojen glared and Bran rolled his eyes. Jojen was not a morning person, Bran was going to enjoy this. 

“You could of moved, I sleep like the dead you know.” Bran smiled to Jojen who laughed. 

“Right, every attempt I made to move you woke up talking again.” Jojen muttered then stood hissing as he did so. 

“Old man.” Bran said moving from the living room to the bathroom, he found the toilet and could hear Danni asking if Jojen was alright. Bran laughed to himself as he did his business and went to wash his hands glaring at the sink it was a big awkward he noticed Jojen eyeing him, but he turned to mess with a coffee maker. 

“So I’m Bran.” Bran said as he came back into the room and Danni smiled at him. 

“Daenerys Stromborn.” She said to him. “Call me Danni though, you are adorable.” She said and he nodded. 

“Yes every man’s fantasy be labeled adorable my an attractive female.” He said and Jojen laughed. 

“Oh that’s not what I meant.” She said and Jojen leaned his back against the counter next to the coffee pot. 

“Yes it is, you should see her husband, monster trucks are adorable compared to him.” Jojen said Bran laughed and looked Danni over. 

“So you’re married?” Bran asked and she nodded smiling at him. 

“A year now, or there about.” She said and rubbed her stomach. “Having a big family too!” she laughed Bran nodded. 

“Do you ever plan on attending King’s University, or anything of that nature?” Bran asked she shook her head. 

“No.” she said and he smiled Jojen stared at him. 

“What does your husband do?” Bran asked she looked him over. 

“Philanthropist.” She smiled, meaning she hadn’t a clue. 

“Want to be Jojen’s fake wife?” Bran asked and Jojen face palmed. 

“Bran, this is not the correct first conversation.” Jojen muttered and Bran nodded. 

“Oh forgive me. Bran, father’s the Sheriff, mothers principal of the High School, shit ton of siblings, I like Art, not fruit, fish, Summer is my dog, have a thing for foreign movies, I love everything with John Travolta in it, even Grease don’t tell my sister.” He said Danni laughed. “Yes this is a wheelchair, no I don’t get the I like to dance joke but I still make it, don’t ask me about Glee, and I have a huge crush on my Sociology Professor but he won’t ‘allow it’” Bran made the air quote getting a glare from Jojen and a giggle from Danni. “Now that that’s covered…want to be Jojen’s fake wife?” he asked and she laughed harder. 

“Oh I think I love you!” she said sitting down on one of Jojen’s wooden chairs.  
“Run the bath for me Jojen.” She said and grabbed Bran’s hand. “Tell me why does he need a fake wife?” she asked looking at him, her eyes were a stunning shade of blue, violet, gold, green, every color between Bran wanted to paint her so bad his fingertips itched. 

“I’m not your maid.” Jojen complained and she gave him a stare, the kind that came with someone who wasn’t used to being told no. 

“Yes, you would be a poor maid, but I will have her come in and clean this apartment up if you draw me a bath.” She said and he sighed rolling his eyes heading for the large tub. “Use the salts on the end table.” She said and he bowed at her. 

“Your Grace.” He grumbled she laughed and looked to Bran a smile on her face. 

“Well, Jojen lies and says he’s married to fend off students who try to date him.” Bran said and she giggled. 

“Didn’t work on you did it?” she asked he shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t care, if he was married it would be a minor complication.” He said and Danni laughed wrinkling her nose. 

“As his fake wife I don’t like that.” She said and he smiled. 

“As his fake wife I do say, you are way too hot for him.” he said she laughed head back it was a musical sound and Jojen fake laughed in the ‘other room’ she rolled her eyes. 

“he’s grumpy about something.” Danni said and Bran nodded. He liked her, if he could pick someone to be his fake wife it would be her. She had one of those personalities that you just had to like, at least he had to. 

“I won’t let him win our argument and because he thinks he’s smarter than me he stayed up half the night arguing about it with me.” Bran sighed Jojen grumbled about something tearing the blankets off of his bed and laying down tossing most of the pillows as well making Bran and Danni laugh. 

“You’re supposed to stay up half the night doing other things Jojen!” Danni said in a sing song voice Jojen muttered something that sounded mean but she ignored him. There was a knock on the door and Jojen yelled into his pillow, Bran smirked at him. “Oh that must be breakfast!” Danni giggled to Bran who smiled at her. 

“You have got to stop having things delivered to MY apartment.” Jojen said lifting his head up. 

“COME IN JORHA IT’S OPEN!” she shouted and the door opened, Bran looked to a guy who walked in pausing when seeing him eyes wide and looking afraid, Danni caught it. 

“And don’t just let people in, this is—“ Jojen paused seeing the look too, Bran smiled to Jorah. 

“I don’t see you.” Bran said looking to Danni. “Your maid?” Bran asked and she nodded. 

“Yes, well more like assistant you know a pregnant woman has a hard time conquering the world.” She smiled and Bran laughed. Jojen groaned head in the pillow again, Bran laughed at him Jorah walked in putting the many stacks of foam carry out trays down on the overstuffed table. 

“I should leave.” He said and Bran looked to him. 

“You are Danni’s assistant, why should you leave I don’t know you.” Bran said a smile on his face as Jorah sat down smiling at him a silent thank you. Jorah’s trouble was with his father not him after all, Bran grabbed the first box opening it and smiling down at sausage, eggs, and hash browns. “Danni you are a goddess.” Bran said smiling at her she smiled back at him looking around for a fork. “Jo come eat.” Bran said moving away from the table into the kitchen everything was a bit more his level in there than in the bathroom he pulled out drawers and Jojen sighed. 

“Far left.” He said Bran nodded found the silverware as they moved the table out so they could all sit at it and moved crap off of it from last night. Well Jorah and Jojen did, by time Bran got back Danni was feeding Summer a smile on her face giggling. 

“He’s such a cute little fluffers.” She said rubbing his ears and Jojen stared at him. 

“Danni he’s anything but little.” Jojen compiled over his eggs Bran laughed rubbing Summer’s ears, Danni ordered half the restaurant apparently as she ate most of it, after they ate Jorah offered to take Summer for a walk Bran thanked him grabbing Summer’s leash he might not listen to Jorah to well. Danni got in the bath and Jojen and Bran looked to each other wondering what now. 

“So when do you have to be home?” Jojen asked and Bran held up his finger found his phone and looked at it, a message from Robb asking if he knew where the dictionary was, message from Robb again telling him never mind Jon found it. But nothing on his mother’s mental state or there lack of. 

“Whenever.” Bran smiled putting his phone on the table and Jojen nodded yawning. “Tired?” Bran asked Jojen nodded rubbing his face. 

“It’s seven am, it was dawn before we passed out.” Jojen complained Bran looked to the couch he didn’t want to get back on that so he smiled to Jojen nodding going over to the bed and getting onto it Jojen stared at him Danni looked up from her book a smile on her face. 

“What are you doing?” she giggled and he looked to her. 

“Sleeping.” He said tugging his sneakers off that he hadn’t the night before. Jojen followed him over looking down at him Bran reached up grabbing Jojen’s un-tucked button up shirt and pulling him closer. “You were complaining and I’m sure you are not using the couch again.” Bran smirked as Jojen went to the other side of the bed and laid down he was out before Bran could make a joke about it. 

“You two are overly familiar.” Danni smiled at Bran over her book Bran smiled back at her nodding he was tired but his brain was going haywire. 

“We’re old friends.” Bran said and Danni smiled. 

“Really?” she asked he shrugged. 

“Can’t say, but he says we are.” Bran rolled over half laying on Jojen who was laying on his back arms behind his head under his pillow. 

“Cute.” She smiled and Bran waved at her to make her be quiet she giggled. “So how does one behave when she is the fake wife?” Danni asked Bran smiled at her getting evil ideas that he shared with Danni who was more than welcoming for them. 

Bran woke up some time in the afternoon, Danni was gone, the house smelt grate like someone cleaned it, but still of roses, Summer was lounging in the sun on the balcony that was open and Jojen was right where he had been when Bran passed back out only there was a hand now running up and down on Bran’s arm, Jojen was moved just a bit so he was propped up and reading papers. 

“Do you ever stop being a professor?” Bran asked and Jojen looked to him smiling. 

“No, it’s something I like doing.” He said and Bran rolled stretching and groaning. From there Bran realized how easy it was, to do anything he had said it last night but he really didn’t know how it was so easy. To teas Jojen over his work, to joke about things they shouldn’t joke about, to be serious it was really simple to be serious with Jojen, Bran was never serious about anything and Jojen serious about everything so he figured they complemented each other well.  
Maybe it was all in his head just the moment Bran started to freak out Jojen seemed to notice and asked him about it. 

Jojen listened but didn’t give advice it seemed he thought the same and he had no explanation, so Bran would turn to Luwin tomorrow when he saw him. Bran let it go as they attempted to make lunch, failed and ordered pizza watching another movie while they waited. After they ate Bran’s phone started to go crazy, not that it wasn’t before, his mother seemed to be worried. 

Bran arranged for Jon to pick him up, he didn’t want anyone to say anything and really Jojen dropping him off was a bad idea. They parted with a ‘see you Tuesday’ but Bran knew he would wonder over to Jojen’s side of the school tomorrow. Jon didn’t ask questions just grumbled about having to pick up something Catelyn had forgotten at the market, Bran let him complain. 

Home was chaotic and Bran found himself missing Jojen’s quiet apartment, though that morning had been weird, it was very quiet otherwise. Arya and Sansa were shouting at each other no issue, Robb and their mother were having a heated conversation about something. The moment Jon walked in Rickon attacked him, dogs were barking in the yard Summer went to investigate. Bran found his father in his study, the door was open so he could hear it all and he was staring down at paperwork, when Bran shut the door he looked up. 

“Ah your home, maybe your mother will calm down.” He didn’t sound convinced but he smiled anyway. “Something on your mind?” Ned asked and Bran nodded rubbing his head for a moment, he needed to cut it out he knew, or cut his hair. 

“Jojen.” He said and Ned sat back in his chair staring at Bran he looked just a bit angry and now Bran felt he knew why. “He told me about the accident.” He said. His family had never spoken of it just that he fell, fell from what he didn’t know. 

“And?” Ned asked Bran sighed, leave it to his father to not give excuses as to why he was never fully told about anything. 

“It’s not his fault” he said and Ned nodded. 

“I know, though he blames himself.” Ned leaned forward on his desk looking Bran over. “You don’t blame him.” it wasn’t a question it as more of an understanding. 

“If I did, I would blame you as well.” He said and Ned nodded. 

“I am as much to blame as he is.” His father seemed to see it, or not…Bran realized that his father was blaming himself as well and Bran sighed. 

“No.” he glared his father looked at him. “I did this, damnit why can’t anyone see that?” Bran asked and his father sighed. 

“You were a child.” He said and Bran nodded. 

“So was he, and you didn’t know anything was going to happen!” Bran shouted hating that he was getting angry all over again. He took a few breaths as he was taught to keep his anger under control then sighed rubbing his face. “I don’t blame anyone, not even myself.” He said and his father nodded, they stared at each other a moment. 

“You were with him?” Ned asked and Bran nodded. 

“Is that wrong?” he asked and his father sighed. 

“No, but either tell your mother soon, or keep it a complete secret don’t let her figure it out from someone else you know how she gets better than anyone else and most of all over you.” Ned looked back at his paperwork and Bran nodded. 

“We are just friend’s dad, he is still my professor.” Bran said dryly and Ned nodded. 

“Yep.” Was all he said on the matter. It had been about the same a few years ago when they had ‘the talk’ as his mother put it. Ned had muddled through it until Bran said the words that stopped Ned in his tracks leaving him blank faced. 

‘Dad I’m gay.’ Was all it took to shut Ned Stark up for a few days, then he was called to his father’s den and Ned again attempted ‘the talk’ this time to match Bran’s preferences, it was horrible but in the funniest way possible. Bran laughed about it now but at the time he wished he was dead, he never told anyone else, just his father, he figured Jon knew and Arya those two knew things. Sansa was too busy with her life to care, and Robb well he was oblivious to a lot of things in life this most of all. 

Luwin had no answers for Bran, simply said “Some people just click, it’s like this with many people, some don’t notice it, and others notice it all too well. IT might just seem that way now, give it time.” And that was that though Luwin laughed about Ned’s warning and they spoke about how it was defiantly a double meaning. Luwin was glad Bran got some answers about his fall, though he seemed to know about it getting an ear full from Bran. Why was it that the one person who felt the worst about it hadn’t lied to Bran but everyone else had? It had to be that clicking thing they had. As if Jojen couldn’t lie to him and Bran knew he would find it hard to lie to Jojen.


	10. The Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Wednesday morning Bran send Jojen a text telling Jojen that they were hanging out, his last class ended at nine and Jojen’s at eight thirty so it was happening. Jojen laughed at the text earning a look from Bronn who asked who he was passing love notes to. 

At lunch Jojen realized he had forgotten his, he had to go buy a lunch, he didn’t like the idea. He hated cafeteria food, but there was a sub shop nearby so he would go get something. He sat in his office thinking he had brought it, he blamed Bronn who had been in there that morning he had to have made off with it. Grabbing his coat and leaving his bag he headed out locking his door, a crash came from Stannis’s office and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

He was halfway to the parking lot when he was met by non-other than Margaery Tyrell, just what he needed today. She smiled like a cat getting milk as she stopped in front of him. “Professor.” She purred. “What brings you out of your bat cave?” she giggled and he sighed. 

“Lunch.” Was all he said and she lit up. 

“You’re going out, you never go out, I know a great place!” she said and he was going to say something but he stopped, the words lost on his tongue, Danni was walking to him, she spotted him smiling bright. She looked stunning, her long silver hair down and dancing around her, half braided like she always seemed to have it. She wore a blue ruffling shirt that showed off how pregnant she was, not that she could hide it. She had black leggings she had commented they were her best friend since she started showing, or since high school she couldn’t remember. Her coat was one like his own, white thick wool duster, female style so there were more ruffles bigger buttons. She wore her blue converse she so loved and over her shoulder a bag black.

He was frozen in the oddity of her being there and instinct had him holding his arms open as she rushed up to him after waving, calling his name loudly, waving her arm and hurrying. She moved Marggaery out of her way hugging him arms around his neck and pulling him down for a full on the mouth kiss. His life flashed before his eyes, should her husband hear well he was going to kill Jojen. 

Danni wobbled and he grabbed her making sure she didn’t fall, the kiss was one of those hot and heavy ones that was hard to not participate in and she was forcing his head down to hers damn she was short! 

Pulling away he looked at her. “Danni…what??” he was breathing heavy and she giggled at him smacking his chest. 

“You forgot your lunch silly.” She giggled and he knew where his lunch went, Bran must be eating it nearby watching this whole damn thing. “You never forget your lunch, I thought you weren’t listing when I said we should spice things up!” she laughed he smiled down at her wanting to choke her. 

“Excuse me.” Margaery said and Danni looked to her, from head to toe, leaning into Jojen who was looking around, EVERYONE was staring, Tyrion who had been walking past with Pod had even stopped staring at him, Pod was smiling ear to ear, damn kid has his lunch in his hands. FUCK! 

“Why hello!” Danni said very cheerful. “Who are you? Are you one of Jojen’s students? Oh I never get to meet anyone!” she rolled her eyes patting Jojen lightly on the chest. “He likes to keep me hidden, that and I am always working.” She sighed smiling. 

“I’m Margaery Tyrell, I’m on Dr. Reed’s Psychology Track.” She said and Danni shook her hand. 

“Oh so sweet, nice to meet you. I’m Danni Reed! Wow Jojen dear why hadn’t you said anything about how pretty your students are?” she looked to Jojen who was still a bit gobsmacked not sure what to say to her. “Oh I know, don’t want to make me feel awkward. I’m just getting so fat.” She looked down at her stomach. 

“You’re pregnant.” Jojen said reflexively Danni had been complaining about it and she smiled to him. 

“I know…but still.” She sighed. “You know how men get.” She smiled to Margaery who nodded. “So worried about the baby.” She sighed and smiled to Jojen pulling him down for another kiss. “Even if the doctor said it wasn’t an issue.” She stared at him and he gave her a look. 

“Let’s not do this now.” He said and she nodded. 

“Right, workplace!” she giggled. “I want to see your office love, did you put the reef I made up?!” she asked smacking him. “You better have I worked so hard on it, oh I brought lunch, packed this one extra special it comes with a desert!” she giggled and he nodded half dragging her to the office not for the reason everyone thought. She giggled and waved at Margaery who looked upset but Jojen didn’t want to know, he wanted her to stop talking. In his office he slammed the door leaning on it she giggled walking to his chair and sat down setting her bag on the desk and on papers. 

“ARE YOU CRAZY!” he demanded not daring to shout, so he whisper shouted at her. 

“No, I am your wife after all.” She held out her hand he saw her ring. It was her wedding ring, large and all real diamonds. 

“How can I afford that!?” he sat down rubbing his face and she smiled. 

“Family heirloom, anyway, I am starving.” She opened her bag pulling things out Jojen moved his papers and shook his head. 

“You’re husband finds out about this he’s going to kill me.” He said and she shook her head. 

“No, he laughed, I said Jojen doesn’t want his school to know he’s gay, so I am going to show them he’s not.” She smiled he glared. “He laughed and said you couldn’t handle me, I told him it was the only nice thing to do, besides he knows you know he can kill you so he knows you will keep your hands to yourself.” She smiled and he sighed leaning his head on his desk, she set the food out then there was a knock on the door. “We are busy!” she called and Jojen glared at her opening the door. It was one of his male students. “Love come back!” Danni complained and he looked to the kid who smiled at him. 

“Sorry Professor, this is for you.” He said handing Jojen a large orange envelope from the office he nodded and shut the door, Danni giggled loudly making Jojen glare at her. 

“They think we are having sex in here!” he whispered to her sitting down and opened the envelope there was a small note inside that had one word on it. 

“Explain.” Jojen rolled his eye it was in Tyrion’s hand writing he tossed it and started to eat best to, he wouldn’t get through class otherwise. Danni giggled watching him eat, complementing his very clean office. After they finished Danni packed her bag up Jojen took it from her and decided it would be best to walk her out who knew what she would do if he didn’t. 

Her car was of course a hot rod red mustang convertible, one of the newer models. He wanted to glare at her, he would drive something like this! He put her bag in the back knowing her maid would get it and she pulled him down for another hot kiss, he gave up this time and wasn’t so thrown so it looked a bit more believable getting a few whistles, yes her husband was killing him. 

Then she pulled away fixed his hair because she messed it up, noticed a messed up button she had messed up on purpose fixing it she giggled at him. “Strait home, you promised tonight is bath night!” she squealed and he smiled at her nodding. Getting in her car she drove off Jojen in turn bee lined for his office slamming the door and locking it his phone going crazy now. 

Tyrion and Bronn demanding explanations on the very attractive very pregnant female he was having sex with. He told them to come over to his apartment. Bronn was bringing the beer. 

Pod told him he would return his lunch box and Bran made him do it. 

Then Bran. “Sexy wife man” making Jojen toss his phone it shattered on the wall and he sighed sliding down into his chair his office smelt like Danni now he grumbled knowing he was going to be just a bit late for his next class. 

No one cried today, he wanted to make them, but he figured a man getting laid wouldn’t make student cry, instead he let them go early and accepted a late turn in later in the day like Danni told him to. He hated this so damn much.


	11. Controlled Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV

Bran could barely contain himself as he sat in the art studio using one of the computers to finish up his homework due tomorrow. He had been on edge all day, everything seemed funny to him especially after lunch. It was easy to get Pod to help him, sneak in and out of Jojen’s office, Bran had had a key maid that Pod returned to Bran after all was over. 

He had seen most of it from his vantage point trying so hard to not laugh his ass off Margery Tyrell had never looked so offended at someone’s presence. The kid near Bran had commented that Dr. Reed’s wife was real and she was fucking hot…he had been one of the many who didn’t believe but it was hard to not believe as Danni tongue raped Jojen in the quad. Then was dragged off for some reason like a bat outta hell, someone said something about desert and healthy for you, it was all a jumbled mess but the kid who had delivered a message from the office swore Dr. Reed looked disheveled and his wife looked half-dressed when he dropped something off. After lunch Danni gave another show next to her red convertible someone commented that Dr. Reed must make a butt load, some girl commented on Danni’s rock, then another saying it must be her making all the money. 

Bran had laughed the rest of the day at everything nothing seemed to get him down not even his D in math had his spirits dwindling. So as he finished up his project he was buzzing, he was an obscure artist, one of those that didn’t quite make sense to anyone but himself. Some liked his work, others loved his work, someone once told him that he was an artistic genius and wanted to pay quite a lot for one of his paintings, Bran wouldn’t sell it…it had been for Jon and Jon almost punched the guy who wanted it and wouldn’t leave Bran alone about the whole damn thing. And there was always some who though he was not talented, waste of time, who would buy this drivel let alone look at it. 

At the moment he was doing something weird with butterfly’s Sansa’s words last week to him sticking home, he could see it up on Jojen’s wall and it reflected that with its greens like Jojen’s eyes, and strange obscurity that seemed to linger on the edge of his mind. Like forgotten dreams maybe, that was how he described it to Osha and what he liked this piece to. There was a bird, there was always a bird, all black and tearing at the butterflies, some torn, some falling, some in his beak…someone had commented it was a frightening piece and he simply shrugged, it was larger than he one he was painting at home, the bird not in the painted version this however had come to him and he wanted to add it for his portfolio. 

Nine thirty rolled around and there was a ding on his phone, Jojen telling him he was heading to his car, so Bran finished, up saved, cleaned his mess and woke Summer who was happy to trot along with Bran he was near Jojen’s car first he smiled to Jojen who was shutting his phone off and grumbling to himself. “Ah Professor.” Bran smiled Jojen looked up almost scared then glared at him. “I heard you had a lunch visitor.” He chuckled and Jojen beeped off the alarm. 

“Get in the damn car Bran or so help me.” He hissed his trunk opened and Bran laughed opening the passenger side door Jojen stopping and grabbing his chair from him. 

“You know it was extremely convincing, even I was believing it there at the end.” Bran said Jojen slammed the door on him making Bran laugh harder. He was still laughing by time Jojen climbed into the car Summer was pacing between windows looking happy until the car was started up and he lay down. 

“I never want to relive today as long as I live.” Jojen growled slamming his car in reverse and leaving the parking lot. 

“Oh come on, it was fricken amazing!” Bran threw his hands up leaning against his seat looking Jojen over who was death gripping the wheel. 

“No Brandon it was not fricken amazing!” Jojen shouted the car slammed to a stop and Bran jerked against his seat-belt looking to Jojen his chest hurting now. 

“Jo I just thought—“ 

“NO!” Jojen shook his head. “Bran I don’t think you understand…” Jojen sighed leaving Bran feeling a bit taken back. He didn’t speak the rest of the way to Jojen’s house, he was almost afraid that Jojen wouldn’t help him out of the car but he did and waited on him as well, Summer danced around Jojen who simply pet his head as he lead them into the complex, checked his mail, then up to his apartment. Once inside Jojen took his coat off, still ignoring Bran as he went to his table setting his and Bran’s bag on it then heading to his ‘room’ Bran sat in the ‘living room’ watching Jojen take his vest off, un-tucked his shirt, move around without any purpose than to busy himself. 

Summer jumped onto the couch earning a growl from Jojen. “Honestly Summer!” he sighed grabbing something out of his closet and walking past Bran setting an afghan down on the couch. “If you’re going to be up here at least lay there…I will never get your fur off the suede.” Jojen muttered Summer did as he was told, earning a pet from Jojen who walked past Bran again into his kitchen starting his coffee pot. 

“How long are you going to ignore me?” Bran asked and Jojen sighed stopping what he was doing and glancing to Bran. 

“Until I’m no longer angry.” Jojen informed, Bran groaned moving over to the couch. Grate, he had been in high spirits but this ruined it all. Jojen was mad at him now, all he had been trying to do was help him. He would tell Jojen that but he was in the kitchen slamming things around having his little temper tantrum. Margaery Tyrell wouldn’t have given up, he had heard from the girl herself, she hadn’t known he could hear her and Sansa as they plotted about some musical they were putting on for the Community Center. She had it all planned out perfectly, a Psychiatrist makes great money she had said, everyone knew that, so she was going to major in it, minor in theater of cores it was only natural a girl with her talent would. But her obstacle was Dr. Reed, that damned Professor was in her way, with his fake wife, she could see he was lusting after her. 

The moment Bran saw Danni, well Margaery was pretty he wasn’t going to lie, but so was Danni, she had a wild regal sense of pretty to her. And with as pregnant as she was, well anyone could see that Jojen loved his wife very much…Danni had understood of course she knew girls like Margaery. But Jojen, he couldn’t see it, as smart as he was he didn’t know why Bran worried so much. 

“She’s never going to stop now Bran.” Jojen said finally, Bran looked to him and he turned to stare Bran down. “You didn’t see the look in her eyes, seeing Danni…the rumors flying across school…she will never stop now.” He sighed tossing something across the apartment, it slammed into the wall shattering Bran wondered what it was as Jojen slid down his refrigerator burying his face in his arms. 

“Jojen come here.” Bran begged after a moment, Jojen sat there. “Please.” He whispered then Jojen stood walking over and falling onto the couch Bran pulled him down to have his head in Bran’s lap running fingers through his curly hair. 

“She’s not the kind of woman to stop Bran.” Jojen whispered wrapping his arms around Bran’s middle pressing his face into Bran’s stomach. “Now that she saw Danni, apparently my weakness is a pretty girl, Margaery is pretty herself, one of the few girls that can stand a chance against Danni.” Jojen muttered. “I had a strong wall, very strong front, I was attached, they didn’t need to know who I was attached too, some thought she was a little book worm girl, others guessed I was gay and left it at that. It was only Margaery who spread rumors about my ‘wife’” Jojen groaned. Bran kept petting him he smiled down at Jojen, of course he knew what Margaery was about he fell dumb now …hadn’t his father told him that Jojen understood things better than most. 

“I had one of my higher level students come to me today. He’s trying to get his PhD, he and I get along almost perfectly.” Jojen said rolling onto his back. “He asked me who the woman was and should he go explain to her that I’m gay.” Jojen sighed and Bran laughed. “My higher levels all came one my one, asking if I was alright I got emails from them as well wondering what was going on, how do I explain this to them?” Jojen asked out loud clearly at the end of his mental capacity. Bran chuckled bending over Jojen kissing his forehead making the blonde open his eyes and half glare at Bran. 

“Easy.” Bran started leaning away from the older man who wasn’t in the mood for joking. “Tell them, Danni is a good friend, she was worried about Margaery doing something horrible and decided to act, a woman fighting a man, the woman wins, a woman fighting a woman, well Danni’s a strong woman.” Bran beamed and Jojen groaned. 

“I don’t see why YOU can’t head her off, being gay kind of alerts women that you’re not interested.” Jojen smiled, he was joking now that was good, Bran sighed sagging his shoulders over dramatically. 

“No.” he shook his head moving Jojen’s curls one way then another. “I can’t win against Margaery Tyrell, my sister Sansa can’t beat the bitch the only winning move against her is become a necessary friend to her. So Sansa has, she hated Margaery so much but it’s necessary for their Social game to be best friends for life. Or something like that you know I never understood.” Bran scrunched his nose up and Jojen sighed rolling over back into Bran’s stomach. “What I thought you enjoyed this sort of crap you did get a PhD in Social Psychology.” Bran chuckled as Jojen glared up at him with one eye. 

“I find it fascinating when I’m not a part of it!” Jojen snapped making Bran laugh harder. 

“Then don’t be, sit back and watch them all scamper around wondering what the hell just happened I do like to do that myself.” Bran smiled Jojen groaned. 

“How are you not acing my class?” Jojen muttered Bran laughed harder. 

“Think of it as a controlled experiment.” Bran smiled nodding. “Like when you told Margaery about the rain and broken hearts, I’ve been meaning to ask…where they right?” Bran smiled Jojen sighed shaking his head. 

“No, you just end up wet and miserable.” His voice said he was aggravated but Bran saw the small smirk, so Jojen wasn’t mad anymore good. At least Bran passed that hurdle, however the knock on the door told him there was another large one now, Summer ‘woofed’ and Bran gave him a look. 

“Oh is this your house now?” Bran asked Jojen laughed getting up rubbing Summer’s ears. 

“It’s alright, he can stay for good.” Jojen said and Bran gave Summer a look. 

“Least he loves you.” He mumbled to his best friend who thumped his tail and tilted his head. 

As Jojen opened the door he was assaulted by people talking, well three men arguing, they walked in past Jojen and Pod followed them in smiling to Jojen carrying at least three cases of canned beer. Pod went to the kitchen as if he owned the place Summer thumped his tail for Jorah who sat down still bickering with a very small man rubbing the dog's ears. 

“And I’m saying it’s true if I hadn’t of seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it one bit!” the man stopped mid rant as Jojen fell down onto the couch head back in Bran’s lap who chuckled down at him. 

“Who is this now?” he asked hands up at the two of them. Jojen ignored him closing his eyes once more leaning his face back into Bran’s stomach. 

“That’s Brandon Stark, Professor Tyrion.” Pod informed the room and Tyrion, ah now Bran remembered he was one of the Law Professors. Sitting at the table was the Volleyball coach who was drinking something out of a brown paper bag. 

“Ah the infamous Brandon Stark, pleased to meet you.” Tyrion said shaking his hand and Bran nodded. 

“You told him about me?” Bran asked looking down at Jojen who was pretending to be asleep. 

“No, but my niece and nephew have in great detail, and so has my brother.” Tryion said as Pod brought him a beer, then one to Jorah, finally one for the coach who took it without a word. 

“You’re brother even knows him?” the guy asked and Tryion rolled his eyes. 

“In a way, this is Bronn by the way, now is the lovely Danni in? she has quite a bit of explaining to do.” Tyrion smiled and Bran rolled his eyes. 

“Having a very romantic night with her husband I do believe.” Bran said and Jorah nodded to him. 

“Ah well how can we explain this one Jojen? Hmm?” Tryion sat down on the short leg L in the couch staring at them leaning back, Jorah took up post in the chair next to Bronn and Pod poor Pod stood in the kitchen waiting. They all looked Jojen over who was falling asleep and Bran chuckled, so this was what Jojen was making Bran do the explaining, well it was his idea.

Bran started to explain answering all the questions the three men had for him. As it turns out, they all seemed to know it was a farce, as if Jojen couldn’t get a girl as pretty as Danni to help him. That offended Bran but he took it well enough making jokes and he actually had a feeling out of all of them Jojen would have the best chance with Danni, he wasn’t a drunk, he could understand her, and well they did live next door. That or Pod, something told Bran that Pod simply had a way with women. 

“The girl is a menace.” Tyrion agreed rolling his eyes. “She is always over at my sisters attached to her sons.” He drank some of his beer and Bran shrugged. Jojen was full on asleep by this point, Bran’s hand absent mindedly brushing his hair. 

“So you two seem close.” Bronn brought up and Tyrion nodded. 

“Yes, this is new Bran, if I recall you were dating my niece.” Tyrion frowned and Bran chuckled shaking his head. 

“No, misunderstanding between Marcella and I.” Bran chuckled and smiled down to Jojen. “We are old friends.” Bran said simply they seemed to let it go as they bickered back and forth, Jorah left first needing to get up early in the morning, Pod offered to drive Tyrion and Bronn to Ros’s they agreed and Pod waved to Bran as he left the door shut behind them and Bran stared down at Jojen sighing. 

“Wake up.” Bran said finally poking Jojen’s head he groaned curling into Bran more. “Jojen.” Bran shook him violently yelling his name, Jojen yelped falling backwards off the couch and Summer jumped up thinking he was playing. “Eat Summer, Eat!” Bran laughed as Jojen swatted at Summer glaring at Bran.

“What the hell!” Jojen glared at Bran who smirked as Jojen shoved Summer away. 

“You were asleep I don’t want to sleep sitting up.” Bran smiled stretching his arms above his head. “Help me to the bed.” He said and Jojen shook his head standing ruffling his hair walking off. “HEY!” Bran shouted and Jojen turned. 

“Oh sorry I don’t do what you demand after violently shoving me awake!” Jojen snapped and fell onto his bed Bran glared at him. Well it could have been worse he looked to his chair across the room and sighed. Then started a long parade of Jojen’s name, or versions of his name until the older male got aggravated enough and got up. 

Bran was almost shocked when Jojen lifted him up bridal style into his arms, he didn’t look like he could lift much of anything but he seemed to manage with Bran. Then tossed him onto the bed making Bran yelp landing in the center and bouncing. 

“Violent!” Bran complained with a laugh as Jojen ignored him falling back onto the bed complaining about sleep and early classes. Bran laid there in the dark listening to Jojen fall asleep and smiled to himself mostly glancing to the blonde over the crap ton of pillows. He was enjoying himself a bit too much he knew but he also seemed to know that Jojen was as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If names are spelled wrong here. I do this from time to time because I get confused and lazy. -hangs head- 
> 
> AND AND 
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments it makes me happy and want to write more!


	12. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

“I don’t see why I HAVE to go shopping with you.” Jojen complained Danni glared at him over her shoulder tossing box after box of brownie mix into the basket Jojen was pushing. “Can’t you bully Jorah into something like this he would love it.” Jojen complained and Danni giggled shaking her head. 

“Jorah went baby clothes shopping with me yesterday, and today he has to be at work.” She said and he rolled his eyes. 

“Where is your beast of a husband in all of this?” Jojen questioned earning a glare from Danni. 

“Making money, what husbands are supposed to be doing, providing for the wife and family.” She said very proud and Jojen nodded muttering things about cave people and lost civilizations. Danni tossed a few more bags of something into the cart and Jojen stared. 

“Does a woman seriously need all this damn chocolate?” Jojen asked Danni smiled at him. 

“I can have my husband cut off your cock.” She said and he nodded. 

“So he would get into my pants?” Jojen smirked to Danni who laughed. 

“I can’t drink wine like I want so I will supplement with chocolate!” Danni demanded and Jojen laughed shaking his head. 

“Maybe you will put on some weight, you’re going to blow away in the next strong wind as it is.” Jojen complained Danni swatted at him with a bag of marshmallows. 

“You are one to talk.” She complained he laughed rolling his eyes and watched as she dumped bags of assorted candies into the cart. “So I noticed not everyone in the apartment puts up reefs.” Danni said and Jojen nodded. 

“It’s those who take to the old gods is all, the reefs are just there.” He shrugged she nodded finding some apple cider and dumping some into the cart Jojen stared wondering who was going to drink it all. 

“So if you believe in other gods you can decorate your doors for Halloween?” Danni asked and Jojen nodded. 

“If you want to give our candy, or leave the door open, some like Old Nan just leave the door open, one family makes their apartment into a haunted house and you can go in, has two doors so it’s cool I guess.” Jojen said and Danni giggled. 

“And the doors that aren’t decorated?” she asked and he shrugged. 

“Don’t knock on it, your neighbor Old Moody himself doesn’t decorate the door, someone can put a pumpkin sticker on the door like Jorah did until Nan realized he took to the old gods.” Jojen said Danni giggled as she put bags of chips in her cart. “Are you having a party or something?” he asked she shook her head. 

“No, my nephew is coming to stay with us, what do teens eat?” she asked and Jojen looked at the cart. 

“You’re going to need some soda or something.” He said and she nodded smiling. “Or another cart, doesn’t your maid shop for you typically?” Jojen asked remembering the woman asking if Jojen needed anything, Meera did his shopping so no he didn’t. 

“Normally, but I couldn’t bear to ask her to go BACK out to get snack foods for my nephew.” Jojen laughed at Danni’s face, it was easy to tell she didn’t come from one of those families, but was coming accustomed to the whole maid thing. 

“Are you sure this is all for your nephew?” he asked and she smiled at him linking arms and smiling up at him. 

“Help me bake the brownies tonight!” she cheered and he sighed. “We can just relax, Drogo is having his friends over tonight I don’t want to sit around listening to them jabber on about the great things they have done.” She complained shaking his arm. “We can make a million and one brownies eat them all and feel horrible later, oh I can get ice cream!” she dragged him and the cart. “We can rent a juicy romantic movie and cry about it like the Notebook!” she giggled and he leaned over the cart as she stared at what kind of ice cream to get. 

“Danni, I believe you take me for a different kind of gay man.” Jojen said to the blonde girl who giggled at him. 

“Like there are many kinds.” Danni said and he nodded. 

“There are.” Jojen smiled and Danni gave him a look. “There are kinds that love this girl time thing.” Jojen said and she put her hands on her hips. “Others who like male bonding things.” He offered. “Some who don’t give two craps about anything like some men.” He offered and she looked him over. 

“What kind are you?” she asked and he smiled at her. 

“The kind that needs at least half a bottle of wine before you submit me to The Notebook.” He smiled at her as she tossed her head back laughing. 

“Good because you are going to let me have a glass.” She said a cat smile on her face and he rolled his eyes knowing he couldn’t stop her. “What kind is Bran?” she asked a moment later as they were picking out pies, how she wanted some ice cream pie with everything else. 

“I don’t think he is any kind.” Jojen said leaning his chin on his hand looking the very round girl over she was muttering about pickles and Jojen wished she wasn’t. 

“But you two are together right?” she asked and he sighed. 

“No, we are friends.” Jojen lifted the bag of candy corn wondering about the poor children getting this sugar rush tonight. 

“Oh come on Jojen, he spends the night a lot.” She giggled, blue eyes looking to him he smiled at her reaching for some popcorn. 

“Yes, but we spend the nights sleeping, watching useless B rated movies that I don’t get, or talking over shit take out.” Jojen watched as she picked out jalapeño cheese wiz and graham crackers he really hoped they weren’t meant for each other. 

“So nothing goes on?” she asked seeming shocked and he nodded. “Wow, I would have had sex with you by now.” She said and he smiled. 

“Thanks sweetie, but I don’t think I would have enjoyed it as much as you.” He said she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes you would have, I’m good, roped Drogo didn’t I?” she giggled picking up bags of fritos. “Bran’s cute too, I wouldn’t mind seeing what he’s got.” She winked Jojen sighed knowing she was joking but it still upset him that she could joke like that. 

“Don’t let your husband hear you say that.” He muttered grabbing a box bowtie noodles that she couldn’t reach from the top shelf. 

“Oh he doesn’t mind, I point out guys and girls I like all the time, the girls he asks to come have some fun, the guys he just brushes off, because even if I like them I’m with him.” she smiled to Jojen who nodded. 

“Please tell me you didn’t say you liked me.” Jojen smiled and Danni giggled. 

“Oh he knows, he says you are very feminine he would be shocked if you were a man at all.” She smiled Jojen nodded rolling his eyes as she put jalapeno’s into the cart and he sighed. 

“Yeah you’re pregnant.” He smiled she swatted at him. 

“You love it!” she declared and he shrugged. 

“Three little monsters running around what’s not to love about that?” he asked as she laughed at him shaking his arm. 

“Suck it up, you know you will love every moment you get with them.” She put a hand on her hip and he looked her over. 

“Spoiling the crap out of them yes, you know when I told my dad he informed me that he was spending this Thanksgiving up here.” He chuckled and Danni giggled. 

“Oh really! I can’t wait!” she rubbed her belly. “Hear that Grandpa’s coming to visit!” she sang and Jojen laughed rolling his eyes. 

“Professor!” a voice had Jojen freezing, ah he hated shopping for this reason. Looking over his shoulder Margaery Tyrell was there, rushing down the aisle at them. Danni spotted some free samples and had wondered that way leaving Jojen pushing a cart full of crap around.

“Miss. Tyrell.” Jojen muttered and Margaery looked over her shoulder. 

“Grandmother this is the Professor I was telling you about.” She smiled grabbing Jojen’s arm and Jojen tried to get out of her death grip. 

“Miss. Tyrell please.” He stared but was interrupted. 

“Found the whipped cream!” Danni announced placing at least a dozen cans of whipped cream and half a dozen tubs of Cool Whip into the cart. “Oh your pretty student!” Danni giggled Margery thank gods let go of Jojen’s arm and smiled to her. 

“Mrs. Reed you’re looking stunning.” She said and Danni waved her hand. 

“Hardly, five months pregnant isn’t fun at all.” She laughed and an elderly woman approached them. 

“Five months, my word girl how many are you having?!” the older woman said and Margaery giggled. 

“Grandmother, sorry Dr. Reed this is my Grandmother Olenna, she’s a bit abrasive.” She smiled and Danni giggled. 

“All the better!” she patted her belly. “Triplets!” she sang and sighed looking down at it “Three boys, or at least we think they are boys.” She giggled Jojen rolled her eyes. 

“The doctor said he can tell us, but no you want to be surprised.” He huffed and she swatted him. 

“You are no fun, this is fun, guessing!” she beamed and he rolled his eyes. 

“You buy twice as much crap, boys and girls, what if they are all girls? Or all boys?” Jojen asked and she put her hands on her hips. 

“Then we just have another!” she nodded Margaery’s grandmother laughed. 

“Gods girl you want more?” she asked and Danni giggled. 

“I come from a small family, so does Jojen, we want a whole horde!” she beamed and Jojen laughed looking at her as she grabbed his arm. 

“You do, I wanted one.” He sighed she smacked him again. 

“So good to see you again Megan!” she said to Margaery she knew the girls name but Margaery not missing a beat smiled widely at Danni. 

“Margaery, it’s so nice to see you again Mrs. Reed.” She giggled and Danni pointed. 

“We don’t want to busy up your shopping.” Danni smiled and Margaery nodded. 

“No, I was just shocked to see Dr. Reed out.” She smiled and Danni nodded. 

“The maid typically shops for us, but what with the pregnancy and all Jojen here knows better than to ask the poor woman out at strange hours.” She patted his arm and Jojen smiled to her wanting to smack her. Margaery nodded as if she understood then she and her Grandmother left with a wave and see you in class Jojen just nodded following Danni who was saying something about cherries. 

“This is why I didn’t want to come.” Jojen hissed at her she rolled her eyes grabbing pop tarts. 

“Oh Boo, you are just a party pooper.” She tossed over her shoulder. 

“Keep that attitude and you won’t be watching the Notebook.” He smiled he glanced over her shoulder. 

“Alright, Bridget Jones then.” She said and he sighed as she laughed pointing to peanut butter on the top shelf he sighed reaching for it. 

“JO!” Jojen faltered knocking over a few jars of peanut butter, Danni squealed rushing around the cart of crap and almost jumping on Bran who laughed hugging her. “Danni, you are full of energy.” He laughed as she sat on his lap arms linked around his neck and she kissed his cheek. 

“How can I not be!?” she asked looked to Jojen. “I got the spinster out of the house tonight. And he promised brownies and the Notebook!” she whispered as if it was a big secret Jojen sighed picking up the peanut butter someone helped him and he paused. 

“Jon, Jojen, Jojen, Jon.” Bran said then put an arm around Danni. 

“How is it you can get him to cook for you but he refuses for me?” Bran asked Danni giggled rolling her eyes. 

“Thanks.” Jojen said to Jon who helped him put the jars back up. 

“Don’t mention it, so you’re Bran’s new friend.” Jon said holding his hand out. 

“Sort of.” He said and Jon laughed. 

“I remember you, you’re the Psychology Professor.” He said and Jojen nodded. “Jon Snow.” He said and Jojen blinked recalling the name and chuckled shaking his hand. 

“Yes, the paper of how I was Psychologically Damaging everyone in my classes, I think I have that mounted on my wall.” He said and Jon chuckled. 

“The F was well received.” He smiled and Jojen shrugged. 

“It was only an F on the paper, the computer reflected an A I believe.” He smiled and Jon chuckled as well. 

“Hey! No buttering up to each other.” Bran said over Danni who was holding his face in her hands. Whatever they were doing was lost and Jojen was sure it looked wrong, a few people walked past them really quick and Jon chuckled. 

“Those I have legitimate conversations with Brandon are none of your concern.” Jojen said and Bran gave him a glare. 

“Hardly, so Danni said something about ice cream pie I want some.” He said and Jojen leaned over the cart Jon looked to it and laughed. 

“Gods you shop worse than Sam and I.” Jon said and Bran smiled. 

“Pregnant women are the best.” Bran smiled Jon stared at him. 

“If there’s any left you can have it, I think by the end of the night I will simply have a crap ton of trash to toss out before the ants descend.” Jojen muttered earning a glare from Danni. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Danni hissed Jon stared in shock looking to Jojen who waved his hand over the cart. 

“Fat Ass.” Jojen smiled as he said it Danni perched her lips and looked away then shoved her face into Bran’s shoulder pretending to sob. 

“See how he treats me Bran! My husband! Why do I let him do this to me!?” she fake whaled and Jon stared in confusion Jojen shook his head telling Jon to not bother asking he shrugged. Someone Jojen was sure it was Jon urged them to get on with shopping, Danni fake pouted the rest of the time, she and Jojen got into an argument at the register making the guy there look so completely awkward as Jojen complained about the amount of junk she was making him buy, then she complained about how it was HIS children she was carrying and that he should supply them with whatever they wanted. To this Jojen fake got mad at accusing her of cheating on him with a neighbor because he didn’t recall this ‘sorted night’ that she so goes on about. Behind them Bran sat with Jon both attempting to calm them, making Danni work herself up more and Jojen to get more aggravated. 

In the parking lot both laughed to hard it was hard to breath, Danni had to sit down and Jon asked if they were both not mental. To this Bran replied. “They are both so bent they make spring jealous.” Making them laugh harder. 

“You do know you scared that poor kid, he thought this was real.” Jon informed and Danni nodded. 

“Yup, you should hear the arguments Jorah and I get into.” She smiled leaning on the back of the seat of Jojen’s car as he shoved the bags into his trunk. “Your husband finds out, your husband needs to, your husband, your husband….people always look and I toss it off with a...what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” she giggled and pointed to Jojen. “Margaery saw us out, Jorah was saying ‘Your Husband and I are friends, I don’t like that you are keeping this from him’ I saw her, though I’m sure she didn’t see me see her.” Danni giggled then Bran was already laughing. “I said, I said ‘Oh Jorah darling, he never knows what I do, nose always in his books, he worries more about work than me, he doesn’t even know about us…when he asks I say you help out so much I love that you two are friends’ he was so confused looking around like he was about to die.” She laughed Bran laughed harder Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“You will give him a heart attack saying things like that Danni, he doesn’t know you mean me.” Jojen said and she nodded. 

“You’re not married?” Jon asked and Jojen slammed his trunk down shaking his head. 

“Girl is certifiably insane.” He said in such a dry tone Bran laughed harder. “She’s got the wrong parts as well.” He shrugged Jon stared at him and Bran laughed harder. 

“Jo I think you broke him!” Danni squealed Bran reached out and Jon stared at him. 

“What does he mean?” he asked and Bran shook his head. 

“Let it go, come on my mom was expecting us about an hour ago.” He said and Danni pouted. 

“Do you have to go?” she whispered and he nodded. 

“Sadly, mom is having a family meeting we are planning our famous family Halloween Party.” He said and she giggled. 

“Sounds fun, poo that Jojen and I can’t go.” She pouted and Jon frowned. 

“Why not?” he asked Jojen was leaning over the top of the car smiling at Bran, it was hard not to when Bran kept glancing at him. 

“I’m sure when Catelyn kills me it will the highlight of the party until the next day when all that were in attendance realize that it was not just a show but real, as she skinned me alive and fed me to the dogs.” He smiled Bran laughed then. 

“Summer would fight for the right to eat you all by himself.” Bran said and Jojen smiled shaking his head. 

“Thank gods, I wouldn’t want to foul up any more dog’s stomachs.” He smiled and Bran snorted. “Come on Princess, let’s let Bran and Jon go, we’ve got a date with Bridget Jones.” Jojen said Danni clapped waving. 

“See you soon Bran, nice meeting you Jon!” she called and they waved as Jojen climbed into the car, turned it on and Danni cranked up the song on the radio that just happened to be Meredith Brooks. He sighed shaking his head. He couldn’t break her heart, he wasn’t the kind of gay she wanted him to be, but he had spent too many years with Meera so he was used to simply going with the flow when it came to women, and he was sure that was why Danni liked him so much.


	13. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen was sure that the amount of chocolate coated sugar in his house could fend off a whole sorority house for a whole winter. Danni had ingested most of it the first night but had left everything at his apartment after her husband knocked on the door and carried her sleeping form from Jojen’s couch, he had been terrified but the man simply smiled at his wife and left the apartment and Jojen in tact. 

He was also pretty sure the man who did not speak a word of English muttered a thank you to Jojen why he wasn’t sure but he was welcome any way. 

Bronn who had seen the fringe the day after asked if Jojen was going through the change that all women go through, Jojen tossed him out afterwards and Bronn proceed to bang on his door begging him to not be this way and how the bartender took his keys away that was until something caught his fancy and he wondered off. 

Meera had asked Jojen if he was feeling alright when he explained the Danni situation she laughed and stole the other half of the chocolate coated sugar replacing it with real food she had bought him. He loved his sister to no end, as it was half of his refrigerator still had chocolate mousse, dark cherry pie, triple chocolate fudge brownies with fudge frosting, marshmallow chocolate cream pie or something more chocolate death like that. He wasn’t sure all he knew was he would never eat it all and thought about having a ‘study session’ for his mid terms to just get rid of the damn shit. 

“So then my mom dropped the big bomb apparently we are all suppose to be a character from the Wizard of Oz.” Bran said he sounded more aggravated than ever and Jojen laughed opening his refrigeration glaring at the chocolate monster inside. 

“Who were you assigned?” Jojen asked wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder pulling out the chocolate mousse, he was going to die of heart failure he was sure. 

“Fucking TOTO!” he shouted and something smashed. 

“Cute.” Jojen laughed. 

“How? Fuck, it’s retarded, I mean we have fucking dogs and they are dressing them up like flying fucking monkeys!” Bran groaned Jojen laughed grabbing one of the many cans of cool whip from the refrigerator door. 

“Oh I have to see summer then.” Jojen chuckled earning a fuck you from Bran. 

“You know.” Jojen said putting the red can back. “I have more cool whip than was ever needed for a three stooges movie.” He complained the raddled as he shut his refrigerator door and Bran laughed. 

“You should fill up pie tens and drop them on people.” Bran suggested and Jojen fake laughed. 

“Mature.” He muttered and Bran chuckled. 

“Never said it was, just a use for them, or fill condoms up, Arya and I did that once, freaked a lot of people out…” Bran started laughing Jojen rolled his eyes falling onto his couch. 

“So what’s your costume?” Jojen asked and Bran sighed growing. 

“Fucking dog ears, some damn collar that’s red and says Toto.” He sighed clearly tugging at his hair. “They don’t care what I wear, though Sansa wants me to wear something that fits the color of Toto, so we just HAVE to go shopping.” He complained and Jojen laughed. 

“You should let me see it.” Jojen said and Bran humphed on the phone. 

“You should come, dress up as a dog catcher or something.” Bran chuckled and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“I still don’t understand why you think your mother murdering me is a good idea.” Jojen sighed as he tossed his spoon across the room Bran laughed. 

“I will make sure I get video of her in her pink fairy dress stabbing you to death.” Bran was laughing to hard it made Jojen laugh. 

“So she’s Glenda? I’m guessing Ned is Oz.” Jojen smiled and Bran snorted. 

“Yeah, Sansa’s Dorothy, Robb, Jon, and Rickon are Scarecrow, Tinman and the Lion.” Bran sighed trying to breath Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“I’m guessing that is respectfully?” he asked and Bran muttered a yes. “What does that make Arya?” Jojen frowned and Bran sighed. 

“Wicked Witch of the West, she picked it, she said she had the costume all planned out and that she would be the sexiest Witch they have ever seen in Oz, dad looked nervous.” Bran said and Jojen started to choke on his chocolate imagining Arya in a sexy witch costume. 

“Yes so not going.” He sighed and Bran laughed. 

“Robb said he would invite your sister and make her drag you.” Bran sounded pleased. 

“Your brother knows my sister?” Jojen asked wondering if he had missed this update somewhere and Bran laughed. 

“They are both residence at the same hospital, I was chatting with Jon about you and he asked if you were Jojen Reed…Meera’s little brother, I figured since you said Meera a few times that yes that was your older sister.” Bran informed and Jojen sighed. 

“Cool she will no doubt make me dress up.” He muttered and Bran chuckled. 

“Is it so bad to come to the damn party?” Bran asked and Jojen shrugged knowing Bran couldn’t see him. 

“Might be, you never know…I don’t think that’s the way to tell your mom we are…” Jojen didn’t know what to call it. Friends is the term they had labeled this but he was ‘Friends’ with Tyrion, Bronn, and Pod, he wouldn’t let them spend the night, sleep next to them in bed, wrapped around them or with their head on his chest—excluding last spring break he and Pod had had a rough night and there was nothing going on there—he also wouldn’t spend hours talking on the phone with them like he did with Bran like some heart sick teen girl. Gods he was hopeless now that he thought about it. 

“We are??” Bran asked after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, Bran this isn’t a good idea.” Jojen sighed as the realization of it all came to him. 

“Not this again.” Bran complained and Jojen rubbed his face. 

“Yes this again Bran, always this, I don’t know why you don’t see that this is wrong.” He said and Bran groaned. 

“Damn it, Jojen why do you do this?” Bran snapped and Jojen closed his eyes shrugging. “I’m getting seriously mad here, and if you keep this up…” Bran fell quiet and Jojen opened his eyes, he was afraid of what Bran would say but he knew it was the right answer to everything. 

“Its—“ he didn’t get it out before Bran was shouting at him. 

“No! Damn it! I’m tired of fucking hearing what’s good for me!” he shouted and there was a loud bang, Jojen sat up. 

“Bran?” he asked and there was a growl almost sounded like Summer. 

“Fuck! Jojen! Seriously!” he snapped. “Fuck you!” he shouted and the line went dead Jojen looked at his phone staring for a long moment before dialing Bran’s number. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Jojen sighed dialing another number. 

“Tell me someone died I want out of here!!” Meera whined to him and Jojen rubbed his face. 

“Is Robb on tonight?” Jojen asked, he knew better but he asked anyway. 

“Why?” Meera asked there was beeping behind her and he wondered what she was doing. 

“Bran won't answer his phone.” He said and she sighed. 

“You know, getting me involved in your lovers quarrel isn’t fun.” Meera complained and Jojen rolled his eyes knowing she was smiling. “Stark!” Meera shouted making Jojen jump. “Call your brother.” She said off the phone Jojen waited. “No Bran, Jo can’t reach him…I don’t know probably about stupid shit again.” Meera said and Jojen sighed. 

“Do I want to know what you two are talking about me behind my back?” Jojen asked Meera laughed. 

“Just that you have a major more than man crush on his precious little Brother and that Robb hates you for it, he won't pick up for Robb…Jon said that Bran’s being a diaper baby, what’er you two fighting about anyway?” Meera asked and Jojen groaned. 

“My stupidity.” Jojen sighed and Meera laughed. 

“He’s winning huh?” she wasn't asking she knew better he hung up and layed there on the couch staring at his ceiling, grate.


	14. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV

It was the second party planning meeting. Everyone was there. Catelyn was chattering about all the snacks they would have, who was coming, Rickon asked if they could have severed munchkin heads in the pool this year, Ned told him no. Jon had the dry ice Catelyn thanked him. 

Robb was dead set on the fake blood drinks, Sansa agreed that it would be a hit. Arya then proposed hanging munchkins from the tree in the yard earning a glare from Ned. All of this would require Bran to do some creative thinking he would make the heads and body parts for Rickon and the pool, and the hanging of the Munchkins in the tree, fun and creepy. As with the destroyed Munchkin land in the yard, he and Arya had planned it all already. 

“I think Green Jello shots would work.” Robb said agreeing about some of the drinks and Ned nodded, those that drank had to give up their keys they all knew that already. 

“We should deck the whole living room and dinning room out in Emerald City club fashion.” Arya said Sansa nodded agreeing and Catelyn nodded her daughters on the same page. 

“We have some nice sets from last years play.” Sansa smiled and Arya laughed 

“We can get a green disco ball too.” She laughed and rubbed her hands together. 

“You two are fighting when you get on the same page.” Jon commented they all laughed. Chatting about the finger foods that where cleaver. 

“I’m gay.” Bran said and they all froze looking at him. He had been staring at the table and looked up first to his father who sat there shocked that Bran had chosen right now to say it. His mother stared at him blinking, Jon was sitting next to him reaching up touching his shoulder. 

“Fucking finally!” Arya shouted arms in the air. 

“Arya!” Ned snapped she sat down. 

“Brandon dear…” his mother started he heard the writing it off, as some joke and Bran shook his head. 

“No mom.” He said taking a breath. “I’m gay.” He said again and she sat down staring at him, his father put a hand on her shoulder. 

“As in you like dudes?” Rickon asked and Bran nodded. “Grose.” Rickon scrunched up his nose but Bran didn’t bother with it. Rickon knew because Shireen knew and she had told him, Rickon had come to Bran sitting with him for a long moment, awkward half an hour on his bed while Bran drew something for homework then said ‘You’re still my brother man.’ Then left Bran figured that was Rickon’s way of telling him he knew. 

“Rickon.” Robb started and Bran shook his head. 

“What about Marcella?” Sansa asked and Bran sighed letting his head fall back. 

“We are cool, she’s a friend.” He said she sighed frowning at him. 

“Maybe it’s just a phase I mean if you haven’t been with a girl before.” Sansa started and Robb snapped her name. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Robb said and looked Bran over. “If he doesn't like girls why would he be with one.” Robb said Jon chuckled next to him. 

“Well he could try to be normal.” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“Likeing guy’s is normal for him.” Robb said giving his sister a look. 

“He’s sitting right here!” Bran snapped and Arya smirked at him. 

“I don’t know some of the time you fade out.” She waved her hands in front of her face. “So is that where you go these day’s to your boyfriends house, you are always on the phone with him.” he chuckled and Bran sighed. 

“No shit?” Robb asked looking at him. “You two are dating?” he asked Bran rubbed his face. 

“Who?” Jon asked and Robb smiled. 

“Jojen, Meera’s kid brother.” Robb smiled there was a bang sound and Catelyn had stood her chair slamming back into the wall. 

“You will not see him.” she demanded and Bran rolled his eyes. 

“Mom seriously.” Bran started she slammed her hands onto the table. 

“No Brandon, what he did to you!” she shouted and he slammed his fist onto the table. 

“SHUT UP!” he shouted at her, the whole room went silent. 

“Brandon.” His father started and Bran glared at him. 

“Don’t start.” Bran glared at his father. “I’m old enough to get shit.” He looked between his parents. “Don’t fucking tell me what’s good for me, for fuck’s sake.” He shook his head, his mother stared at him, they all stared at him honestly his father stood. 

“Out.” He said in such a cold tone it scared Bran. “If you are going to disrespect your mother get out of this house now.” He said and Bran sighed, Jon reached for him and Bran shoved him away. 

He had was out the door before he realized what was going on Summer next to him as he headed down the street, stopping at the corner he dialed a number eyes closed. 

“Yeah, Danni fuck stop.” Jojen said sounding out of breath. “Bran?” he asked after a moment of silence Bran stared at the sidewalk in front of him. 

“The pizza parlor down the street from my house.” He said not sure if the words where coming out right. 

“Bran?” Jojen asked and Bran slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. 

“Do you know where that is?” Bran demanded. 

“Yes.” Jojen sounded like he was moving good he got it. 

“Come get me.” He whispered and hung up the phone. He took a moment to calm himself down then headed to the pizza parlor, not one member of his family came, though they all texted him asking where he was if he was alright. 

Jojen’s car screeched to a stop out front he got out as Bran pulled the car door open Jojen rushed around but Bran was pulling himself into the car, he let Summer in and put his chair in the trunk just as he did Jon and Robb pulled up both getting out of the car. Bran expected something, yelling, someone to get hit, Jojen looked like he was furious, then his shoulders sagged and Jon handed Jojen Bran’s bag and a back pack. Jojen nodded and shook Robb’s hand walking back to the car he climbed in, Bran glared at his brothers as they stared. Jon looked more worried than Robb did as Jojen drove off. 

Bran was proud of himself making it up to the apartment, Jojen closed the door, no one was in there and Summer found his spot then Bran melted. It all came out, all the frustration, all the anger and he hated himself for crying but he had never seen his father so mad. 

Jojen was crouched in front of him then as Bran leaned forward into his arms Jojen didn’t offer words, there were none, he didn’t move expect his hand in Bran’s hair. Bran wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but after a while Jojen moved them to the couch where he turned on a stupid movie and Bran didn’t watch it only laid his head on Jojen’s lap staring at the color’s on the screen. 

Jojen made Bran eat something he wasn’t sure what then tucked Bran into bed where he rolled away from Jojen but used his arm as a pillow staring at his reflection. Jojen didn’t bother asking what was wrong, Bran figured because Jojen either knew or didn’t care what made Bran upset only that Bran was upset, he watched Jojen stare at him for a long time before Bran got tired of watching and closed his eyes. Then and only then did Jojen wrap his arms around him brushing his hair out of his face. 

The next day Bran didn’t go to school, he didn’t want to get up when Jojen told him, but Jojen didn’t push him. Told him instead where the towels were, what food there was to eat, and that he would be home right after his last lesson. 

Jorah came to walk Summer, Bran knew that was Jojen’s doing. Bran spent the morning laying in bed watching the sky outside Jojen’s apartment. Summer jumped up on the bed with him and he cuddled with him, his phone ringing off the hook, he knew the ring tone it was his mother, over and over until Bran’s phone died. He ate the Chocolate Cream Pie for lunch, bad lunch he knew but he ate it and watched some stupid movie as he did so, took Summer for a walk letting him play for a moment in the grass. Then he decided after staring at it all day that he would take a bath, Danni said that the bath was amazing simply perfect. 

Bran had wondered why Jojen owned that damn thing but never seemed to use it so he locked the door, dead bolt and all and ran the bath water adding bubbles Summer lounged on the open glass door it was cold out almost November and all but Bran liked the cold so he turned off Jojen’s heat and let the cold air waft in as the Sun was setting. 

Bran found use for the small table next to the tub, he was sure Danni had found the same use, and that was why Jojen put it there, some chocolate moose, two cans of whipped cream, and beer…he wasn’t going anywhere and figured Jojen wouldn’t care. 

As it was Bran didn’t like the taste of it, too much sneaking his dad’s good stuff with his brothers or Arya to like cheap beer, so he ignored it for the whipped cream. 

Bran almost didn’t hear the door opening. It was Saturday, Jojen’s last class ended at ten, it was hardly eight…Bran stared at the door as it unlocked fully and Summer danced at it hearing Jojen telling him to move and that yes he was home. Bran smiled closing his eyes and shaking his head, Jojen had canceled his last class…sweet of him. 

“Home early.” Bran said and Jojen dropped keys and bag on the table walking over to the tub looking down at Bran who got nervous looking away from him. Jojen picked up the full beer that was open and smirked. 

“Enjoying your day off.” Jojen said crouching down hand on the edge of the tub setting the beer away. 

“Not really, you need an x box or something” Bran smiled at Jojen who nodded. 

“Right, I will put that on the Christmas list.” He said and Bran smiled, Jojen sighed looking him over. “You’re phone’s shut off.” He said and Bran nodded. 

“Committed suicide at about eleven.” He admitted and Jojen nodded. 

“You’re mother called me.” He said and Bran looked him over. “Apparently Robb told your father where you were with me and she over heard.” Jojen shrugged. 

“Bet that was a fun conversation.” Bran said and Jojen shrugged again a smile on his face. 

“Missed it but the voice mail is something that will haunt my dreams.” He said and Bran laughed. 

“Can I hear it?” he asked and Jojen shook his head. 

“Deleted it, for fear that you would hear your mother sounding so unlady like.” He smiled Bran chuckled leaning his head back on the lip of the tub. 

“I’m tired of hearing what’s good for me.” Bran muttered and Jojen sighed next to him Bran opened his eyes and Jojen was looking down at something on the wood floor of his. 

“She’s your mother, she just wants to protect you.” Jojen said and Bran rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a child.” He snapped Jojen chuckled. “What?” he asked and Jojen folded his arms on the lip of the tub putting his head on them staring at Bran. 

“Saying that makes you one, and to her you will always be her sweet baby, she’s always hated me, because I’ve always loved you Bran.” Jojen said and Bran stared at him a bit shocked, this was so not the way he expected anyone to tell them that. “A mother’s right is to hate the person trying to take their child from them.” Jojen smiled and Bran scrunched up his nose. 

“You’re not trying to take me away.” Bran said sinking down into the tub. 

“Aren’t I?” he asked Bran glared at him. “I want to be around you every moment of the day Bran, I don’t want you to go home, I want you with me, I hate that I have to share you with the world.” He said a smile on his face Bran sighed. How could he do that? How could Jojen say something so soul baring as if it was nothing. Bran hated Jojen for that, he always knew what to say and how to say it. Be damned it Bran understood why he said half the shit he said. But even when he wasn’t composed he was still put together and there Bran was never composed never put together. 

“Why me?” Bran asked Jojen shrugged. 

“Can’t say why, just that you are.” Jojen smiled standing up and cleaning up some of Bran’s mess, Bran glared at him. 

“I hate you.” He said to Jojen who chuckled. 

“Call your mother, before she tracks me down here.” He said handing Bran his phone Bran rolled his eyes dialing the number, this was Jojen’s cell she would figure that out she wasn’t stupid. It rang three times then. 

“Bran!” he looked to Jojen who was in the kitchen doing something Summer following him around. 

“Yeah.” Bran sighed head back on the tub again. 

“Honey are you alright, I was worried when you didn’t answer your phone.” She sounded worried and he sighed. 

“Sorry mom.” He said then realized he was crying he cursed under his breath. 

“No, Bran I’m sorry, I understand I smother you to much.” She said and he sighed. 

“It’s alright, can’t do that for Robb any more and Rickon never let you.” Bran joked making her laugh, he glanced to Jojen who was feeding Summer. 

“Bran I need you to understand that I don’t trust him.” she said sounding worried. 

“He doesn't trust himself either mom you two should create a club.” Bran smiled as she tisked him. 

“Bran.” She stared and then sighed. “He hurt you.” She stared and Bran rolled his eyes. 

“Mom, he told me, then Luwin told me, Dad told me, I saw the reports, I know what happened…” Bran said his mother was quiet for a moment and then sighed. “I don’t care mom what happened, what didn’t happen, it’s not something I remember anyway.” He half laughed she made a sniffling noise and he heard his father’s voice in the back ground. 

“Brandon he’s always been…” she stared and Bran sighed. 

“Strange I know.” Bran finished Jojen came back over sitting on the foot of his bed staring at Bran who smiled at him. “But I’m strange too mom, I’m gunna go…I’m alright I will call you tomorrow or something.” He said and she started to say something and then sighed. 

“Alright, just be safe Bran.” She said and he sighed. 

“Alright mom.” He said and hung up Jojen smiled reaching out for the phone Bran passed it to him. “She’s going to hate you for forever huh.” Bran said and Jojen nodded a half shrug. 

“Yeah. But it’s not something I’m not used to.” Jojen said sitting back next to the tub. 

“So this means we are dating huh?” Bran smiled Jojen glared. 

“No this means Robb opened his big fucking mouth and needs to be punched.” Jojen grumbled. 

“Ouch, who told you that?” Bran asked he could guess. 

“Arya she came to my office at lunch, she can be more petrifying than Danni’s hulk husband.” Jojen smiled and Bran laughed nodding. 

“You should catch Rickon in a bad mood, and when the two face a common enemy.” Bran shivered and Jojen laughed. 

“Well she said she liked me and asked if you needed anything.” Jojen smiled Bran smiled as well, he knew Arya had packed his bag, she was good at packing things in a flash, he had enough clothes stuffed into the bag to be fine for a few days so no he didn’t need anything. Jon and Robb had gotten his bag and art supplies all he really ‘needed’ was his paint set but he smiled to Jojen. 

“Art supplies.” He said simply and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Oh good I can take both you and Danni shopping tomorrow.” Jojen half joked Bran laughed at him reaching up and pulling Jojen into the tub. Jojen hadn’t been expecting it so he fell a bit hard, wet clothes and half on top of Bran who was naked under all the bubbles, the water splashed out and bubbles went everywhere as Jojen shoved up from the tub half soaked. 

Bran realized why it was so big then, Jojen had bought it for a reason, he smiled evilly at Jojen who glared at him. “Seriously Bran?” he asked brushing bubbles off of him and Bran sighed. 

“Now you have to join me.” He smirked and Jojen stared at him shaking his head. 

“Bad idea.” He said and Bran put his arms on the side of the tub. 

“But it sounds fun, we can eat chocolate mousse and listen to some girl band that makes our estrogen levels rise.” Bran was laughing half way through and Jojen shook his head. 

“No…not going to happen.” He said Bran reached out grabbing Jojen’s leg. “Let go.” He groaned at Bran who shook his head. 

“Why? Come on, you know you want to.” He smiled to Jojen who glared at him. 

“What I want doesn’t matter Bran.” He said and Bran caught him he knew he did because Jojen realized his folly as well. 

“But it’s what I want.” Bran smirked at him and Jojen closed his eyes hanging his head. “Come on, it will be fun.” He said Jojen glared at him then as if Bran was asking him to walk on hot coals or something. Jojen walked off leaving Bran staring after him as he walked to the kitchen, Bran thought Jojen had had enough of him, wouldn’t shock Bran in the least but Jojen returned setting two cups of moose down and he smiled, the smile fell however when Jojen tugged off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt. 

“What?” Jojen asked him, “Though this was fun.” He said and Bran nodded, as he watched Jojen undo every button on his brown dress shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side, then unbuckle his belt, Bran swore it was doing this whole thing slowly, but he watched a smile creeping back onto his face. Then he looked up realizing Jojen was watching Bran watch him, Bran blushed then biting his lip and looking away earning a chuckled from Jojen as he shoved his pants down and climbed in. 

Bran had glanced at him but realized he shouldn’t, half way through realizing he shouldn’t he came to the conclusion that he should. But Jojen was in the warm water now across from him. Bran leaned forward about to move his legs when Jojen did Bran blinked blushing and looking away earning a smile from Jojen. “Not as fun as you thought huh?” Jojen asked and Bran glared at him. 

“Not if you fuck with me the whole time.” Bran snapped and Jojen sighed sliding down into the water. 

“What am I supposed to do then?” Jojen asked staring at Bran who blushed looking away. 

“So I didn’t think this through.” He said and Jojen chuckled. 

“Fine I will be nice.” Jojen said Bran smirked then Jojen stood up making Bran blush, Jojen made him scoot forward then slid in behind him Bran started to sputter something but Jojen pulled him back to lean onto his chest. “Wasn’t comfortable.” Jojen said and lifted water to put on Bran’s head pushing his hair back from his face. “That side isn’t as wide.” He lied his lips next to Bran’s ear and Bran looked over his shoulder at Jojen. 

“You said you would be nice.” Bran was red he knew it and Jojen nodded, his hands running up Bran’s arms. 

“And you said this would be fun, well you were right.” Jojen smiled against Bran’s shoulder and Bran looked away realizing that the wall was mirrored. 

“Why the fuck do you have a whole mirrored wall?” Bran asked out loud without realizing it. Jojen put his chin on Bran’s arm smiling then leaned in kissing his neck making Bran shiver. 

“Tyrion’s idea, said I would thank him later.” He smiled back at Bran looking at him in the mirror Bran blushed harder then as Jojen ran his hand across Bran’s chest. “Guess I get to thank him now.” He said and Bran grabbed Jojen’s hands stilling them. 

“I’m not.” Bran started then didn’t want to finish he felt like putz and Jojen nodded pulling him tight against his chest kissing his neck. 

“I know, I will stop, this is hard for me.” He whispered took a deep breath Bran wasn’t sure why but he watched Jojen in the mirror then Jojen smiled kissing his shoulder and reaching to the chocolate moose handing it to Bran who laughed. 

A few jokes later they weren't as tence any more, Bran was relaxed against Jojen’s chest his head on Jojen’s shoulder as they discussed why Jojen didn’t just throw out the crap in his refrigerator. That moved to Bran asking to paint a mural on his wall, Jojen liked the idea saying he needed to redecorate anyway he was getting bored of the same old brown on brown in his apartment. 

The getting out of the tub was a bit awkward Bran hadn’t thought of it as he realized that he couldn’t on his own the tub was too deep. But he didn’t have to ask Jojen who reached out like it was natural to help someone out of it, then moved him straight to the bed tossing a towel at him Bran complained about the man handling and Jojen ignored him.

Bran wore a pair of Jojen’s pajama pants, watching Jojen wonder around his apartment in just a pair of loose pajama pants himself. Jojen closed the back door cleaned up the water mess, made some real food as he called it they ate on the bed Summer having monopolized the couch. They talked about nothing really, what Jojen would be for Halloween, how Jojen was passing out candy like every other year, what classes Bran hated, what he was working on now, some stupid play Sansa just absolutely needed his help on. He fell asleep before Jojen it was shocking to Bran that hardly ever happened but he figured he was just that tired.


	15. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen was sure in some past life he committed some horrifying act like eating small children. That was the only explanation for the fucked up situation he had found himself in. From some mental Stark meltdown at the his house, to crying half the night away Bran had worried him beyond sense. Jojen had hardly got a bit of sleep up half the night worried about Bran. Robb and Jon hadn’t said much just that it would be best if Jojen could let him chill for a few days since he was the one Bran had called. Alright, that was fine, Jojen could do that, and try to not go crazy with Bran so close. 

He had been barely hanging on the few nights Bran stayed over, he had done really well considering then called Meera or Danni over to rant and rave to about how he was going to go crazy being so close to Bran. Meera laughed at him about it, Danni seemed worried, but she was a better friend and not an older sister who was evil. 

Catelyn Stark had scared the shit out of Jojen, he didn’t frighten easy either. She had threatened him every way she could, illegal and legal she managed it. So Jojen had pushed Bran to call her, but he had needed it himself he was glad when he realized it. Arya Stark was fighting sitting in his office at lunch he had locked the door he knew he had, but there she was feet kicked up on his desk and texting someone on her phone. Jojen figured her fight club members. She seemed reasonable though, so Jojen chalked it up to it was a Stark thing. 

What had gotten Jojen riled up was Bran insisting on the damn bath. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he did because as he said he ate babies or something in a past life. He had been shaking the whole time, how Bran didn’t realize Jojen wasn’t sure. Now Jojen was no blushing virgin, not with Tryion and Bronn as good pals that they were oh no. Gay or not they made sure he got wasted and laid, he hated them. But this was Bran, in Jojen’s tub, pressed up against him naked, warm, wet, fuck. 

He knew he was dead the second he spotted Bran in the tub, in that moment he thanked the gods for the impulse to buy the damn thing. Then he cursed them all the same as he sat in the warm water Bran laughing away head leaning back, wet hair sticking to Jojen’s skin. Like he said he ate babies. 

Bran was out cold for a good while before Jojen got up and took off out the door of his apartment, Summer behind him, the farce was that Summer had to be walked. Summer didn’t mind however as they stood in the cold late October night air, Jojen overheating as it was. Soon he was shivering and headed back upstairs, Bran was still asleep and Jojen still had a very big issue. Hitting his head on the wall he went to the bathroom closed the divider and leaned against the wall his hand was cold but he didn’t care. 

He had left the partition open just enough to see out it, wrong he knew but this whole thing was wrong. He could see Bran in the mirror sleeping, bare chest rising evenly his auburn hair no longer damn. Jojen could still feel Bran pressed up against him in the bath, the feel of Bran under his hands, Bran’s breath on his neck when he turned to say something, subtle movements Bran made rubbing himself against Jojen in the tub. The way he felt pressed up against him as they slept, how Bran would mumble in his sleep, Jojen opened his eyes to glance Bran again, the boy was awake rubbing his eyes. 

“Jojen.” He called out and Jojen bit his hand to keep from making a sound as he came. Gods he was hopeless staring at Bran who was now sitting up. “Jo?” he asked and Jojen took a calming breath. 

“Yeah?” he called out his voice a bit ragged Bran looked to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” he asked and Jojen sighed head on the wall smirking as he looked to Bran in the mirror. 

“Jacking off.” He said and Bran snorted a laugh falling back on the bed. 

“The fuck man.” Bran complained the rolled over. “It’s cold come back to bed.” He complained Jojen rolled his eyes cleaning himself up then stepping out washing his hands. 

“You're suppose to lie when you’re hiding in the bathroom jacking off.” Bran said pulling the blanket over himself Jojen walked over to the bed climbing in and rubbed his head. 

“Am I suppose to do it out here?” Jojen asked and Bran laughed. 

“It is your apartment.” Bran joked and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“What would you have done waking up to that Bran?” Jojen was being serious but Bran chuckled leaning his head on Jojen’s chest wrapping an arm around him. 

“Laughed at you like I am now.” Bran yawned and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks.” Jojen said sarcastically and Bran chuckled sleepily humming as he fell back to sleep. Jojen wrapped his arm around Bran playing with his long hair. He decided then that if eating babies got him this, Bran sleeping in his arms, well he best start telling Meera he needed to change his diet. 

 

Shopping with Danni was one thing. Jojen decided as he sat down on the small ladder head in his hands. He was beyond exhausted. Shopping with Danni and Bran was a whole other ballpark. The two fed off each it was chaotic, they were in one place then another. Jojen decided if he ever wanted to commit suicide that he would take them both to the mall, he would die within moments of letting them loose. 

They had gone to look for cribs, Danni hadn’t picked any out yet, and Bran wanted to help. Then they had gone to look for high chairs, Danni had one already and she needed two more. Then they saw the cutest outfits, they had to go look, buy eight of them, then Danni saw some shoes, not baby shoes, dragged them over there, sweaters next, something about coffee, Jojen feared the energy levels as they drank it, then off to the art store. 

Bran needed everything apparently according to Danni, who had never been in an art store before. Paints, chalks, pencils, brushes, canvases, easels, more paints, Jojen didn’t know there where so many kinds. He sat down finally just done he didn’t mind buying it all it was just a bit much for him. 

That was where Bran found him a smile on his face reaching out hand on Jojen’s leg. “I got enough, Danni says she’s tired as well.” Bran said and Jojen sighed relieved out of his mind, his hand on Summer’s head he handed Bran his bank card telling him the pin number not caring. Bran rolled his eyes. “So careless about your money.” He muttered heading off Jojen looked to Summer. “I should have just got a dog.” He complained Summer’s tail thumped. 

Back at the apartment they sorted what was Danni’s what was Bran’s apparently Jojen got something he didn’t know he had gotten. Then Danni as whisked away by some woman and Bran laughed as Jojen locked his door. “Is she always like that?” Bran asked from in the middle of his paint supplies. 

“Yes, she never shuts off, you know some days I feel bad for her husband, I see them and I swear he hasn’t the slightest clue why she’s so hyper.” Jojen complained grabbing a bottle of water. 

“It’s all that chocolate and coffee you give her, you know better than to give kids sweets Jojen.” Bran joked sorting things Jojen fake laughed as he fell onto the couch kicking up dog hair and he decided then he was getting a new couch, something leather, he was done with dog hair. 

“What are you glaring at?” Bran asked and Jojen looked to him. 

“I either need a new couch or a boyfriend without a dog.” Jojen said frozen realizing what he had said he glanced to Bran who smiled at him he fist pumped. 

“Jackpot you said it no going back now.” Bran did some weird wiggle and Jojen groaned. 

“Said under distress, things said under distress do not count.” He whined and Bran shook his head. 

“It couldn’t I heard it, it counts. Do you know where…found it.” He said he was sitting on the floor Jojen watched him like a kid a Christmas as he sorted paints, brushes, pencils, he had two very large canvases, a roll of canvas cloth, a small canvas, and a bunch of travel tubes. 

“I didn’t know painting was so difficult.” Jojen said and Bran smiled at him. 

“It’s not, I just like variety.” He said setting a large art book down Summer climbed onto the couch flopping down on Jojen who groaned. 

“I know Summer, just you and me when Daddys got new toys.” He muttered rubbing Summer’s ears Bran glared. 

“Creepy that I’m Daddy.” Bran said and Jojen looked Bran over. 

“What are you then if not daddy, his mother?” Jojen asked and Bran shook his head. 

“Summer and I are brothers, through thick and thin huh bud.” Bran asked Summer thumped his tail but didn’t move. 

“Ah, if your brother then what am I?” Jojen asked rubbing the large dogs ears. 

“His boyfriend, sometimes I think you two have a thing.” Bran snicked Jojen glared at him. 

“I hate dogs, but I like Summer.” He said and kissed Summer’s nose that started Summer licking him and Jojen complained about what he licks and how wrong this was. Bran laughed hard as Summer half licked Jojen to death then got bored running off to tear up a toy leaving Jojen with an extreme want to take a shower. He looked Bran over who seemed busy. “I am going to shower.” He said Bran looked up nodded and went back to his paint Jojen stared at him a moment then sighed giving up and heading for his shower. 

He had hardly been in the shower five minutes before he caught Bran moving around, he wasn’t paying Jojen any mind setting up a painting station near the large wall window near the patio. Jojen watched him, Bran seemed as if he was in a trance setting everything up, from the paints, to the brushes, he moved one of the small tables near the couch over to set his supplies on, his easel in the corner and a large canvas on it. Then he glanced to Jojen who jumped realizing he had been staring not showering making Bran laugh. “When you're done in there I need your help.” Bran said and Jojen nodded finishing rinsing out his hair and stepping out to dry off. “Move this chair over there.” Bran said Jojen wrapped the towel around him and did so, Bran shooed him away then shifting chairs and messing with his paints. Jojen shook his head getting dressed and heading to his table pulling out his computer and papers to grade, he also had homework he realized for the first time he had forgotten he had homework. Laughing at himself he found his books after grading his papers and started his paper for Tyrion. 

“You know most people take an art class or poetry class for shit and giggles.” Bran said after a long time of silence, Jojen looked up at him, Bran was sitting back in the chair arm thrown over the back of it smiling at Jojen who smiled back at him. 

“I never got art, and I have a masters in poetry already.” Jojen smiled Bran rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you do.” He said. “Can you make me a sandwich?” he asked Jojen nodded finishing up some of his notes then getting up and stretching. Summer was half hanging off the couch Jojen shook his head at the dog running a hand through his hair. “Is this what you do normally?” Bran asked, Jojen looked to him he was painting again. 

“Typically, if I’m not doing homework or grading papers, I’m reading up on Psychiatry, it’s a never ending thing.” Jojen said as he pulled things out to make a sandwich. 

“So you would be bored out of your mind if not for me and your friends.” Bran smiled to Jojen who shrugged. 

“Lost in books more like it.” Jojen said honestly. “Never made many friends, and most of them always have better things to do that hang around me.” He shrugged as if he cared, he really didn’t. 

“What does it say about me that I like hanging around you?” Bran asked as Jojen brought him a sandwich looking at his painting. It was hard to tell what it was, a mix of colors, greens and blues mostly with some pink in there, tint of red maybe. Jojen stared for a moment not getting it but he never got art. 

“That you don’t mind awkward silences.” Jojen said as Bran leaned back onto Jojen’s stomach eating the sandwich, getting paint on it but not seeming to care. 

“You don’t get it huh.” Bran asia dn Jojen laughed running his hands through Bran’s hair. 

“Not one bit, but it’s pretty.” He said he wasn’t lying the mix of colors was beautiful and Bran smiled up at him then looked to the picture. 

“It’s not done yet.” He said and Jojen nodded bending down kissing the top of Bran’s head. 

“Let me know when it is.” He said and Bran nodded as Jojen walked back to his table to finish his homework. 

“Why do you have no walls in your apartment?” Bran asked he was looking between Jojen and mixing colors and Jojen sat back shrugging. 

“Not sure, first because this space didn’t have any.” He shrugged and Bran nodded. 

“But you could have afforded one that had walls.” Bran grabbed another brush messing with it then went back to painting. 

“Guess I like the openness.” Jojen shrugged. “Never thought of it.” He said and Bran smiled. 

“No secret.” Bran glanced to him and Jojen chuckled nodding. “That’s the feeling I got when I first came in, no secrets, from any point in this place you can see another, unless you have the partition pulled too.” Bran said and Jojen nodded as Bran fell quiet painting Jojen went back to work. 

He was finishing up his paper about the time Bran started stretching and sitting back looking up a the lights above him it was starting to get dark, Jojen smiled getting up and adjusting the strength of the light until Bran told him it was good. 

“It’s done.” Bran said and Jojen closed his laptop after sending his paper to Tyrion and walked over. The painting almost looked like lily pads on a pond, but Jojen was sure he was wrong. 

“If I ask what is it do I get negative points?” he asked and Bran shook his head. 

“It’s not anything, simply a feeling.” Bran said leaning against Jojen against smiling at the painting. “This is a good spot.” He said and Jojen laughed not sure what that meant. 

“What feeling is it?” Jojen asked and Bran tilted his head. 

“The feeling I got when you said you were taking me away from my mother.” Bran looked up at him and Jojen blinked then glanced down to Bran. “It was stuck in my head, I can’t explain it, but this is what I felt.” He said and Jojen nodded. 

“Bleak?” Jojen asked a smile on his face and Bran swatted at him. 

“No, just…” he gestured to the painting and Jojen nodded. 

“Lost, but that’s alright, it’s still pretty.” Jojen said and Bran smiled at him. 

“I need a shower.” Bran was covered in paint even had some in his hair, so Jojen left him to it, ordering out for dinner, by time he was done Bran was laying in the bed sprawled out arms stretching out and the blanket covering his lower half. 

“Worse than Summer.” Jojen complained Bran smiled his eyes were closed. 

“I’ll paint you something next.” Bran said and Jojen laid on the bed next to him, Bran turned his head smiling at him. 

“What?” he asked and Bran smiled closing his eyes. 

“Something for your office, so it doesn’t feel so foreboding.” Bran joked Jojen shoved him and Bran rolled over onto him. 

“I understand you are comfortable Bran but put some clothes on.” Jojen laughed Bran shook his head smiling. 

“Are you walls sound proof?” Bran asked and Jojen stared down at him. 

“Odd question.” He said and Bran laughed. 

“Are they?” he asked looking to the wall separating his and Danni’s apartment Jojen nodded. 

“That wall definitely, Danni’s head bored backs up to that wall, she and her husband are very active at night, if they leave their balcony open and I leave mine, I can hear the headboard slamming into the wall and her screaming, but have it closed and nothing, just a bit of light tapping.” Jojen chuckled and Bran smiled nodding looking to the other wall. “That one as well, I only ever hear music out in the hall from his apartment, but I can’t hear it in here.” He said and Bran smiled. “Why?” he asked and Bran looked up at him. 

“Can I play music when I paint?” he asked and Jojen nodded. 

“Sure, I don’t mind music.” He said and Bran smiled resting his head on Jojen’s chest Jojen sighed running fingers through Bran’s wet hair as he dozed off as they waited for food. 

 

Jojen was woken a bit violently to death metal at about two in the morning. It wasn’t loud it was just he wasn’t used to it. Bran was sitting in front of his canvas, the one from earlier moved aside as Bran painted away. He seemed more lost that he had been earlier and Jojen smiled, the music wasn’t loud but it wasn’t quiet if he told Bran to turn it down he was sure Bran would but he didn’t mind rolling over he watched Bran for a few until he fell back to sleep.


	16. Living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's POV
> 
> then 
> 
> Jojen's POV

Bran sat in his art class, going over supplies he would need for his families Halloween party, the wall art for the house Sansa had gotten from her theater club, most everyone from that stuck up club where going to be in attendance so they agreed to let her use the murals and backdrops from their Emerald City scenes. 

Arya sat on a table leaned back on her arm kicking her legs chattering to Bran about how Sansa agreed to allow them to murder munchkins as long as Bran would help Sansa with some stupid ‘Community Christmas Play’ what ever he agreed because he had drawn out the whole destroyed Munchkin land and so badly wanted to paint it. 

“My friend is going to help with the props for the pool, can we use the Munchkin outfits?” Bran asked he really didn’t want to have to make them for the hanging Munchkins and Arya laughed leaning forward. 

“She agreed on that term, she will let us have the outfits if you paint backdrops for her play.” Arya seemed proud of herself and Jojen rolled his eyes, he was glad she was he guessed.

“That play is pointless.” Bran said as he filled out the list of supplies, his parents were supplying the money apparently his mother had a change of heart and thought it would be cleaver. Bran was more than sure that it was just something to get Bran involved again. 

“You’re boyfriend coming to the party?” Arya asked laying back on the table her legs kicking, there were some others in the classroom and apparently Arya understood that some people didn’t like student teacher relations. 

“I think that’s asking too much of mom.” Bran smiled as he realized this conversation a week ago with Arya would have gone the same way, even if he hadn't told her he looked to his sister. They were only nine months apart in age, to the day they had counted Arya found it grose once Bran had found it weird. Bran had however been born a month early so maybe it wasn’t as gross as they thought. 

Their whole lives they had been, strange…almost like Robb and Jon strange. For a long time they were in the same grade, classes, everything then Bran fell back a year Arya didn’t seem to stressed about it nor had Bran. They seemed to have a weird not connection maybe it was a weird understanding that he and the others didn’t have. Only he and Rickon shared a stranger one, Arya sat up on her elbows and smiled. 

“I’m making Gendry dress up as a flying Monkey like the dogs.” She smirked at Bran who chuckled. “What goes with Toto?” she asked laying back down. 

“Dog catcher I’m sure, but he said he would not dress up as one. He doesn’t want to go at all.” Bran scrunched up his nose and Arya laughed. 

“How’s living with him?” Arya asked and Bran smiled shrugging. 

“Easy, I’m never late for school, I’m here late, or Danni comes to get me if I want to go home early. I actually made him use his kitchen he complained the whole time.” Bran chuckled recalling Jojen watching him cook “He has his work, I have mine, we talk a lot but it’s mostly just freeing.” Bran said frowning then laughed Arya rolled her eyes. 

“Lucky if I moved in with someone it would be hectic, Jon’s finally moving in with Yingritt.” Arya smirked Bran smiled nodding to his sister. 

“Good, sure she’s ecstatic.” Bran said tapping his pencil on the paper trying to remember if he needed anything else

“You coming home soon?” Arya sat up then looking Bran over who nodded tearing the paper out of his note book and moving over to the cubbies on the wall sliding it into his friends like he was told to do. 

“This weekend I think I’m wearing on Jo’s last nerve already and it’s only Wednesday.” He chuckled and Arya laughed hard. 

 

\-------

 

Jojen sat in his office typing away on his computer Tyrion was in the seat across his desk Bronn was leaning against the edge of Jojen’s long desk arms folded squinting at the painting now hanging in Jojen’s office. He had gotten a few comments, mostly from Melisandre or a student saying that the painting was frightening. Stannis just gave it a hard look then left the room. 

“Why would someone hang this?” Bronn asked and Tyrion smiled at his friend then to Jojen. 

“It’s unique I like it, positively frightening when you think about it.” Tyrion said. “Now if Jojen doesn't make a student cry that painting will.” He chuckled as Jojen glared at him. 

“What is it a hawk?” Bronn asked and Jojen looked to the older man a bit angry. 

“It’s a Raven.” Pod informed and Bronn looked to him. 

“Is it?” he asked tilting his head. “Why would you have a painting of a raven?” Bronn frowned back to the picture. 

“The Raven is symbolic in his religion Bronn something you know nothing about.” Tyrion informed Jojen shot Tyrion a smile then watched Bronn tilt his head. 

“What’s he got blood all over the place for?” Bronn asked. “He kill someone?” Bronn looked to Jojen who shook his head. 

“They are leafs, from the Gods Tree, Heart Trees are said to connect our world to the Gods, the Raven is said to be the messenger of the Gods, they are the only birds that can next in the Werewoods, their leafs red like bloody hands.” Jojen said and Bronn frowned at the painting. 

“You’re religion is fighting.” Bronn said and Jojen laughed. “Why’s the raven got three eyes?” Bronn asked poking his own forehead and Tyrion tossed his arms up.

“So Jojen you enjoying living with Bran?” Tyrion asked a smile on his face and Jojen turned his chair back to Tyrion a smile on his face. 

“Yes honestly, I would think I would be out of my mind by now. I’m a very private person.” Jojen said and Tyrion nodded to him smiling. “But having him around is nice.” Jojen started to mess with one of his pens thinking about it as Tyrion chuckled a bit. 

“Falling asleep and waking up next to him must be fun.” Tyrion gave a knowing smile and Jojen chuckled shaking his head. 

“Kids got horrible insomnia, he hardly sleeps, might lay there for a while but he gets up in the middle of the night to paint, I see why he took it up if I couldn’t sleep I would go insane.” Jojen smiled Bronn snorted leaning on the desk. 

“I would hate someone moving around in my apartment, turning lights on and such.” Bronn snorted and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“I can sleep with the lights on anyway, it’s when he climbs into bed I wake up, even the Death Metal doesn’t wake me up.” Jojen laughed as Tyrion put a hand over his heart. 

“Poor man, he’s one of those, well with violent paintings.” He shrugged and Jojen chuckled. 

“Not all of them are, some are very nice he showed him he portfolio.” Jojen said leaning on his hand “His portraits are absolutely amazing, but he’s more of an abstract painter, he doesn’t typically paint anything. Half the time it looks like color meshed together randomly.” Jojen ruffled his hair and Tyrion chuckled. 

“Tell me you didn’t tell him that.” Tyrion’s face looked serious and Jojen shrugged. 

“He didn’t fault me for not having artistic talent, he did however suggest I look into the Art Psychology or something like that so I can begin to understand.” Jojen smirked Tyrion bust out laughing then and shook his head at Jojen. 

“Never lose this one Jojen, he gets you.” Tyrion stood shaking his head leaving with the other two Bronn complaining about the painting and Tyrion calling out for Jojen to not miss his test this week. 

Jojen sat in his chair smiling to himself before he got up and headed to class. 

They had fallen into a habit Jojen figured that was the best way to say it. Just a few days and it wasn’t hard to be around Bran, once home they would unwind from school, either doing work or chatting, it depended by Friday Jojen was sure Bran did this so Jojen wasn’t always working. They would either call out or make dinner then do work if they had it or wonder about the apartment, Bran seemed very busy with his art so Jojen took the time to do homework assigned to him. Then Bran would declare it was time for bed making Jojen climb into bed and fall asleep he would get up Jojen was sure not long after and paint some more. Jojen caught him most of the time waking up and watching him paint, or as it was last night waking up catching Bran in the shower. 

When Bran said he was going to head home Jojen almost felt a loss, Bran laughed at him shoving a pillow on his face telling him he would be back soon he just didn’t want to worry his mother. 

After that some days Jojen would come home Bran would be in his apartment, others it was empty, Jojen wasn’t sure if he liked not knowing or not. Bran left things at his place, now, shirts, homework, art supplies, all over Jojen was currently laughing at some of the mess Bran had left. 

Paint riddled pants on the floor and a messy shirt, his door opened and he looked to it Danni walked in looking frustrated. “I swear you better have something sweet.” She grumbled Jojen nodded as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a jar of frosting walking to his couch sitting down, there was a knock on the door. “DIE!” Danni shouted and Jojen stared at him. 

“Who incurred your wrath?” Jojen asked as the knocking got louder, Jojen put the clothes in his arms in the hamper after pulling some chalk from Bran’s pocket out and some change out of the other side. Setting it on the counter he opened the door, lifting an eyebrow at the lanky kid in front of him. 

He wasn’t much younger than Jojen, tall, looked as if he could be bored if he wasn’t so lanky. He had a old worn black hoodie on, tattered jeans, no shoes just off colored socks. His hair was messy dyed blue and he had large rimmed glasses on, he shoved them up his nose and looked Jojen over. “Danni in here?” he asked and there was a growl from behind Jojen he looked over his shoulder. 

“I said die!” Danni shouted and Jojen let the kid in figuring it was her nephew. They started to argue, Jojen ignored them cleaning his apartment heading to the laundry where he found Jorah who was glaring at the wall arms crossed and frowning. Jojen put his clothes in and sat on the washer as it started pulling his text book out reading the latest chapter and taking notes in the margins. 

“Can you take Danni somewhere next weekend?” Jorah asked Jojen looked up at him confused. “Her husband has some people coming over, he wants her out of the house for a few hours Saturday Night, can you take her out to dinner or something?” he asked and Jojen nodded not sure why. 

“Bran wants me to go to his families party, Meera is going I’m sure she would love dragging Danni along.” Jojen said and Jorah nodded thanking him then he switched his clothes over falling back into silence. Jojen went back to his book wondering if they were still arguing upstairs. 

They were and Jojen asked if Danni wanted to go to Bran’s party she did and she called Meera to see what they should be as a group. Jojen dialed Bran’s number getting his voice mail telling him to call back later. 

“So they talked you into coming.” Bran smiled ear to ear and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Someone put it in Danni’s head and you know her.” Jojen laid on the couch as Bran painted some severed head or something it was creepy. 

“What’s Meera making you dress up as?” Bran smiled to Jojen who rolled his eyes. 

“Little pigs and big bad wolf…I don’t know where they got the idea.” Jojen complained and Bran laughed. 

“Who’s the wolf?” Bran asked smiling at Jojen who rolled his eyes more. 

“Me, Meera said it was only fitting you and I both make poor renditions of dogs.” Jojen smiled and Bran fell backwards laughing. 

“Who’s the third pig?” Bran asked sliding over to the couch Jojen smiled scooting over so Bran could climb up onto the couch he did and flopped down on top of Jojen head on his chest. 

“Danni’s nephew Aegon, he is more pissed than I am.” Jojen ran his hand through Bran’s hair making Bran hum. 

“Thanks for coming.” Bran whispered and Jojen smiled kissing the top of his head as Bran fell asleep there Jojen himself took a nap it was hard not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. I'm not ending this hear or anything like that. I was just very busy! I get that way some of the time. I hope you don't mind the late update!


	17. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen sat on his couch watching Danni and Meera stuff Aegon into overalls with masonry tools hanging off his pants. Aegon looked livid standing there, pig ears sticking out from under his crooked hat, a pig nose on his face under his glasses, and cute little pig tail sticking out of his pants. 

“I don’t see why I have to go.” He complained Danni swatted him looking to herself in the mirror smiling. She had an overly cute dress that was a bit to short for her pregnant self but she looked cute. Her dress was brown corduroy, big buttons of red hearts, she had some flowery undershirt and fluffy shorts. 

Her tail stuck out of the back of her dress, her ears on the top of her head one had a flower next to it her hair pulled into cute curly pigtails, her nose made her look cartoonish but she giggled at it. 

“Because we need to be three little pigs!” Meera demanded fixing her pig ear on her head. She had much the same get up as Danni only her dress was made of jean and her undershirt and shorts where red plaid, she had straw sticking out of her hair, some stuffed in her dress pockets where Danni had bits of wood. Meera had gloves on and Danni had one glove on. 

“Why can’t he be the pig!” Aegon complained pointing to Jojen who rolled his eyes. Jojen had been stuffed into leather pants, a black shirt, some leather jacket that had studs and chains on it, on the back was a shadow of Merlin pushing down her dress and Wolfie across the shoulders. He felt stupid and he jingled with every step, his biker boots made too much noise. He looked comical in the get up, it was something one would find someone like Jon in not Jojen. His hair was messy, two clip in wolf ears in it they had wanted to put a nose on him but Jojen death glared them until the girls commented it would take away from the look. 

“Because he’s the wolf and he’s driving.” Danni said and Aegon flopped onto the couch looking grumpy. They headed out shortly after that Old Nan sending them with cookies that looked like bits of body parts figured Bran had asked her a favor. 

The Stark house was in full party mode, fog crept out across their lawn, there were headstones, broken bits of what looked like china houses, some headstones cracked down the middle, the only path was a yellow brick road leading through the law up to the open door. They could hear the music bumping out on the street where Jojen almost didn’t find parking. 

Inside Sansa found them first in her Dorothy costume she looked cute, as she hugged Meera commenting on her adorable outfit. Robb found them next hugging Meera then Danni, his girlfriend Talisa as Jojen was told was dressed up as a sexy farmers daughter or something Jojen couldn’t tell all he knew was she was showing way too much skin and had to be cold, she and Meera chattered away. 

Danni was found with a batch of others all dressed up as the Justice league, she was talking with a girl dressed as Super Girl and Jon who was the Tinman but half his outfit lost Jojen supposed, Aegon was on the couch ignoring the world as everyone moved around him. Shireen Baratheon descended and Jojen figured Aegon would be wishing he hadn’t found the couch soon. 

“Well you look like you need air.” A voice had Jojen looked over his shoulder. Arya was dressed in some black dominatrix outfit, a witches hat on her head, she wasn’t green but her lips were painted green as was her eye shadow, her eyes red. Jojen realized that the Wicked Witch of the West shouldn’t look like this outside of horrible Wizard of Oz porno paody--not that Jojen would ever admit to have seen them. 

“Sure.” Jojen said following her as she walked through the crowed, he spotted Ned chatting with some men. Stannis dressed in red, Robert Baratheon the Mayor dressed as a king, Tyrion Lannister who was laughing with them in some weird get up himself.

Outside it looked like someone had slaughtered Munchkin land and Jojen made sense of Bran’s severed heads thing. The yard had houses smashed, body parts all over, the gods were chewing on some, two of them fighting over body. Some hung from one of the trees in the yard, the pool was smocking and had body parts in it. 

“What are you?!” a teen asked appearing he was dressed in a ridiculous lion costume a medal around his neck and bow in his hair. Jojen lifted his eyebrow he figured this was Rickon. 

“Big Bad Wolf.” Jojen shrugged and he heard Bran laugh. 

“You look ridiculous.” Bran said and Jojen smiled at him. Bran looked normal, jeans, shirt, some vest, the only odd thing was the ears head band on his head his hair messy around it to hide the headband, and a red collar around his neck. 

“You look half assed.” Jojen said and Bran shrugged. 

“They got me this outfit like Rickon but I promised to hang myself should they put me in it.” Bran said and Jojne laughed following Bran sitting down on some lawn chair Summer rushed up. He had wings, a vest, and hat on he looked like he didn’t care licking Jojen. Though Summer had ‘blood’ all over him like the others, one of the dogs was chewing on his own wing. 

“Looks nice.” Jojen said and Bran laughed rolling his eyes. 

“Half the guests are drunk, one of Jon’s friend already fell into the pool, Sansa and her boyfriend and fighting, Margery is a hooker, my mom punched out Theon, dad arrested two people, and we’ve caught Robb and Talisa fucking twice.” Bran said a smile on his face Jojen laughed shaking his head. 

“Sounds like a party.” Jojen said and Bran shrugged. 

Danni found them jumping on Bran commenting that he made a cute puppy. Meera was piggy back riding on someone’s shoulder Jojen’ didn’t know batman’s name. Jon told Jojen he needed his clothes back after the party the red headed Super Girl sat on Jojen’s lap leaving red kiss marks on his face, Jojen let it go she was apparently Jon’s girlfriend. 

Jojen talked for a moment with Ned who singled him out when Rickon started to strangle Argon and everyone ran to save the kid. Ned didn’t seem to be upset with Jojen simply a father that wanted what was best for his son, he commented that he talked to Jojen’s father often and had invited them for thanksgiving, Jojen figured that would be fun. 

Catelyn Stark had been petrifying. She sat him grabbing some of Nan’s weird cookies and red punch for him and Bran. She looked nice in her pink fluffy dress though pink wasn’t her color. “You are here.” She said and Jojen nodded looking down at the floating eyeball ice cubes in his drink. 

“Bran would have never let it go if I didn’t come.” Jojen said and she nodded. 

“He and I have talked it out.” She said and Jojen nodded as if he knew. “He’s too good for you.” She said and Jojen agreed, she walked off to tend to her guests and Jojen wondered if he was dead or not, he figured she would wait for Thanksgiving and feed him to the family. 

Bran made Jojen follow him into his room, his room wasn’t very large but it had so many paintings it was crazy, Bran was looking for one when Jojen locked the door a smile on his face. 

“It’s in here somewhere, it’s for your wall.” Bran said looking through papers it could have waited but when Bran got an idea it never seemed to leave him alone for long. Jojen crossed the room turning Bran around he frowned at Jojen. 

“I’m looking for something Jo.” He complained as Jojen nodded falling to his knees in front of Bran leaning on his legs. 

“My apartment’s not going anywhere.” Jojen said and Bran rolled his eyes. 

“I want to know if you like it.” Bran said and Jojen chuckled reaching for Bran’s belt. 

“You paint it I will like it.” He said Bran stared at him. 

“What are you doing?” Bran asked sounding a bit scared, Jojen looked at him smiling. 

“Don’t worry, I locked the door.” He smiled Bran looked to the door back to him blinking Jojen pulled open Bran’s jeans making him reach for Jojen’s hands. 

“I—don’t” Bran started but Jojen didn’t let him finish Bran yelped as Jojen grabbed him. “Jojen.” Bran hissed at him. 

“Just relax, Bran.” Jojen said pulling Bran forward a bit then leaning over him, Jojen tasted Bran hearing a hiss and a hand in his hair gripping, Jojen smiled and took Bran into his mouth. Jojen wasn’t practiced in this but he knew what he liked so he ran his tongue around the head of Bran’s cock earning a moan from the younger. Jojen started to bob his head, his tongue working circles on the underside of the youngers cock. Taking all he could of the boy in, Bran made shuffling sounds making Jojen glance up at him, this made Bran moan tightening his hand on Jojen’s head. 

“Fuck.” He muttered then his head fell back as he let out a “Gods” Jojen let Bran set the pace, pushing him further down on his cock Jojen almost choked but he held it back as the head of Bran’s cock hit the back of his throat, Bran groaned breathing heavy making it work for Jojen. 

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking, licking, bobbing the pace picking up one hand gripping the base of Bran’s cock the other holding him close. Jojen was starting to feel sore about the time Bran muttered a final ‘Fuck’ and came Jojen shocked himself by not gagging but swallowing all he could to keep from making a mess. Bran was breathing hard over him lifting Jojen’s head and staring down at him. “Fuck.” He muttered again, Jojen laughed whipping the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“It seems your vocabulary is limited at the moment.” Jojen said fixing Bran who stared at him, then Jojen set his head on Bran’s leg taking a breath. 

“Your good at that.” Bran said and Jojen chuckled looking up shaking his head, Bran grabbing his chin and ran his thumb over Jojen’s lips.

“Not really, but thanks.” Jojen said leaning into Bran’s hand.

There was a knock on the door braking the moment and Jojen looked over his shoulder. “WHAT!” Bran shouted.

“Mom’s looking for you!” it was Robb, “She noticed you both where missing, Arya’s creating a distraction, best get out here.” Robb sounded amused and Bran sighed Jojen laughed pushing himself up and Bran made sure he was presentable. 

They were back outside, Bran laughing with Jon and his friends, Danni was laying down on the pool chair laughing her feet up in Jojen’s lap who was drinking that damn red punch because Arya commented he looked like he had been sucking cock. Everyone laughed when Bran went red and let it go when Jon passed him the drink. Meera dragged Jon into the pool, both screaming as they fell in, Talisa sat with Danni both chatting about kids, Talisa wanted a bunch and Danni commented that she would make a good mother. 

Catelyn found them telling Bran that Aegon was once again in pearl only this time from the Red Woman. Robb and Talisa ran to free him because Danni couldn’t get up fast enough they all laughed at her. Jojen chatted with Sam who was Superman, and his girl friend Gilly was wonder woman both where very friendly and she looked about ready to pop as well. 

Meera commented that she had early shift, this earned Talisa to recall she had to get to work, Robb got up to drive her. Danni wanted to sleep herself and Aegon was more than happy to leave, Jojen ruffled Summer’s ears telling him he had a treat next time he visited, Bran said goodnight a smile at Jojen but Catelyn appeared thanking them for coming and that they should visit more often. Jojen knew she was being polite but he thanked her and Bran laughed because they both knew she was trying to keep them from proper goodnight.


	18. Evening Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Halloween fell on a Friday, school let out early Jojen could hardly care all he knew was two classes were canceled and he was so evil to schedule a test Wednesday for them and reminded them that the notes for Friday would be on the next test. Bran told him he had no heart, Jojen simply shrugged. 

Bran showed up around four at Jojen’s, Jojen himself had just gotten out of the shower when Bran unlocked the door letting Summer in, he was wearing his wings and a halo, Jojen gave Bran a look but Summer didn’t seem to care. 

“What’s with the steamer?” Bran asked as he started to shift himself onto the couch Jojen held his hand out making Bran stop. 

“For the couch, I’m selling it.” He said and Bran stared at the dark brown suede couch then looked to Jojen. 

“Why? I like it.” He said and Jojen rolled his eyes. 

“Summer, I said before, either the couch or Summer had to go, so couch it is.” Jojen watched Bran nod then reach out feeling the couch to see if it was wet. “Should be dry in an hour or two, trick is keeping Summer off it until tomorrow.” Jojen said as he leaned over the bar in the kitchen. Bran rolled his eyes calling Summer over putting his face between his hands. 

“Stay off the couch huh? Jo’s selling it so we can get one you don’t stick to.” Bran said very seriously to Summer who thumped his tail then walked away from Bran jumping onto the bed Jojen nodded rolling his eyes. 

“Because that’s better.” He smiled to Bran who shrugged at him, he joined him in the kitchen, reaching up onto the island bar and pulling himself up. 

“You passing out candy tonight?” Bran asked once he was situated Jojen nodded looking to the floor near the door, Bran looked and chuckled as Jojen moved his chair out of the small kitchen space. 

“Got that huge tub, figured to leave the door open and let Summer do the passing out.” Jojen said and Bran laughed nodding. 

“He’d like the attention, kids get handfuls of candy he gets pet.” Bran said Jojen moved so he was standing between Bran’s legs his hands running up them slowly Bran lifted an eyebrow and linking his arms around Jojen’s neck. 

“Seems like you want attention.” Jojen chuckled and Bran nodded smiling ear to ear. 

“And food, I missed lunch.” Bran fake pouted Jojen laughed as Bran pulled him forward. Jojen got the intent lifting his hands cupping Bran’s face as their lips brushed first softly, but Bran was having none of that. Pulling Jojen closer in a rush, their lips crushed against each other, the roughness had Jojen attempting to pull back, Bran’s hand in his hair didn’t allow that so Jojen relinquished control, Jojen felt Bran smirk as their lips moved together Jojen opening his for Bran to do what he wished. 

They both pulled away panting for air, smiling at each other then, mouths brushing as Jojen pulled Bran closer almost off the counter. “Hungry.” Bran complained and Jojen ignored him but Bran pulled away, Jojen growled kissing down his neck making Bran laugh. “Jo, if you want this to continue you better feed me don’t need me passing out on you.” Bran said and Jojen pulled back looking down at him and smiling. 

“Fine.” Jojen complained and Bran laughed watching him turn to grab something to cook, Bran reached out every now and then bothering Jojen and when he was ‘waiting’ on the food Jojen came back to kiss Bran senseless. 

They ate laughing at each other there in the kitchen, Jojen wasn’t sure what they were laughing about but Bran seemed to think everything was funny so Jojen laughed at him laughing. They were interrupted by Danni running in complaining about peeing herself as she waddled to the bathroom, both laughing harder. Aegon had apparently been hogging the bathroom the last hour. 

They assured her that they would be passing out candy, Jojen and her got into a fight over his candy tub, how many kids did he plan to have at his door tonight? Bran pulled Jojen out of the fight by leaning over his shoulders and kissing his neck. Danni laughed seeming to get the hint and told them they had two hours to sort it out before kids started knocking. 

Jojen gathered Bran up and carried him to the bed moving Summer who went to his spot under the window to get the end of the afternoon light. Jojen climbed on top of Bran kissing him, he was content to stay there for eternity as Bran kissed him back, it was unrushed, like almost everything about them it just was Jojen was sure he was losing points for thinking that and somewhere he might be freaking out but it was hard when Bran’s arm reached up curling around his back the other on his neck playing with his hair. His arms would eventually give out he was sure but they didn’t seem to show signs of it. Though after a while Bran moved Jojen so he was lying on top of him a smile on his face as Jojen ran his hands through Bran’s hair enjoying wholeheartedly this moment.


	19. Late Night Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Adult Content Below

Jojen lay on his bed listening to Bran and Danni argue about candy or something, Summer had been relieved of his wings courtesy of Jojen and was sprawled out over half the bed. Jojen wondered for a moment if the bed needed to be bigger to accommodate for the large dog then he groaned grabbing a pillow and half smothering himself, as laughter drifted into the apartment. 

 

Jojen was then startled awake by Bran, well it better have been Bran or he might kill Aegon, climbing into his bed pulling the pillow from his face then laughed. That laugh told Jojen it was Bran and he sighed. 

“What’s with the angry face?” Bran asked sounding amused. 

“Thoughts.” Jojen muttered Bran let it go smacking him with the pillow. “What?!” Jojen complained Bran laughed more. 

“How can you be asleep?” Bran asked Jojen groaned he was attempting to turn over but Bran put all of his weight on his arm that was no on Jojen’s chest. 

“I didn’t ingest enough candy to send Candy Land into a great depression.” Jojen opened his eyes and Bran was leaning on his hand over Jojen’s chest looked like he was in thought a smile spreading across his face. 

“That’s funny.” he said as if it might not have been. Jojen groaned and Bran started to shift, Jojen watched him as he wiggled this way and that, not doing Jojen any good, he had just been off in dreamland with Bran and now to have the younger on top of him. Jojen grabbed Bran’s upper arm. 

“Best not move around too much, I’m too tired to behave.” Jojen grumbled earning a laugh from Bran who stopped moving looking the blond over a wicked smile stretching across his face. 

“Too tired?” Bran asked in all innocence Jojen blinked the last of sleep from his mind, that tone, that smile, Bran was up to something and Jojen didn’t like not being part of it. 

“I spent all morning decorating the hall for the Queen.” Jojen grumbled making Bran laugh. 

“What was that word, she was teaching me her husbands language.” Bran furrowed his brow deep in thought Jojen stole the moment of thought. He went to push Bran from him, the idea was to pin Bran down to the bed and have his way with Bran, however Jojen should have figured nothing worked out like he ever wanted it to. So instead he moved, Bran who apparently was stronger than he looked so instead of being smooth Jojen managed to slam his head into Bran’s who yelped and jumped back grabbing his nose and cheek. Jojen fell back to the bed his forehead hurting now. 

“WHY!” he shouted and Bran barked with laughter. 

“I’m suppose to be yelling that.” Bran recovered faster, the shame not settling in Jojen figured as Bran was hovering over Jojen again. “Is your head alright?” he asked his fingers brushing Jojen’s blonde curls from his face. 

“I’m going to just go back to sleep, not as horrifying in my sleep.” Jojen grumbled making Bran laugh. Then Jojen felt lips brush his, his dark eyes opened in shock and Bran rolled his own eyes. 

“You go to sleep I’m going to ravish you.” Bran chuckled leaning down his lips trailing from Jojen’s lips, along his jaw, to his neck where he nipped and licked a trail to his ear. Jojen groaned, hands leaving the bed to find Bran’s shirt fishing it as Bran bit down on the soft skin under his ear. 

“Do I have to be asleep for that?” Jojen asked his voice giving at the end as Bran lightly chuckled in his ear. 

“No.” Bran hardly whispered his voice not his own, warm breath against Jojen’s ear making him groan once more. This time Jojen was able to shove Bran up and over so Jojen was pinning him to the bed, their lips locked in a battle, teeth clashing, tongues dancing, it was more heated than Jojen would have wanted it but Bran seemed to slip into some animalistic drive under Jojen as his hands ripped and tore Jojen’s shirt, tugging at his hair, nails trailing on Jojen’s skin making him hiss. 

“Try not to kill me Bran.” Jojen warned as his own hands tugged Bran’s shirt up, the younger shoved Jojen up as Bran tore his shirt off, the heartbeat of separation was more than enough for Jojen to see that Bran was not going to let Jojen go, not until he got just what he wanted. 

Just as Jojen took a breath he was pulled back to Bran, letting himself go, allowing Bran the control that he apparently had, Jojen returned the kiss with fever. His hands tangling in Bran’s hari while the younger mared his back with his nails making Jojen hiss, Bran growled at Jojen’s moment of weakness and bit down on his neck. 

Jojen jumped as Bran’s hand shoved past his jeans, Jojen might have moved to stop him but Bran wouldn’t let him go, and now he had Jojen’s ear in his mouth. Bran’s hand was clumsy at best, Jojen let his head fall to Bran’s shoulder as Bran nipped his neck. “Can we?” Bran asked making Jojen groan once more. Pushing up from the bed Jojen stared down at Bran, his hand not stopping its fimbling ministrations. 

Jojen went in for a long deep kiss, he knew Bran was knew to this so it would be a bit awkward but it wasn’t like Jojen was any blushing virgin. So Jojen grabbed Bran’s wrist. 

“You have to let go of me for a moment.” Jojen said softly Bran did eyes wandering over Jojen as he got up and went to the sink in his bathroom. He could see Bran in the mirror push up on his elbows staring at Jojen in wonder. A calming breath and Jojen found what he was looking for returning to the bed Jojen set the items down as Bran reached for them and froze when Jojen shoved his jeans down. 

“I wanted to.” Bran complained making Jojen laugh as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled Bran kissing him and reaching for the jar of lube. Bran’s hands were all over Jojen, trying to shove his dress shirt off of him, his nails leaving red lines down Jojen’s sides, arms, front. Their kiss was heated once more, Bran did not like the loss of control and Jojen had to admit he liked this side of Bran. 

The lube was cold on Jojen’s hand, leaving the lid off he left the jar and made sure his fingers were well coated. Moving slightly Jojen reached back and pushed his fingers into himself Bran felt the shift of Jojen’s weight and broke the kiss looking over Jojen’s shoulder and gasped. “What the….” Bran grabbed onto Jojen who chuckled, breath hitching a bit as his fingers slid in and out of his entrance. 

“Been a while, can’t just let you…” he gasped the words dying on his lips as Bran’s fingers pushed into him, biting his lip Jojen let his head fall making Bran chuckle himself. 

“I do know what to do Jojen.” Bran grumbled biting onto Jojen’s ear making him moan as Bran’s fingers pushed in and out exploring next to his own. “Thought I would have to fight with you to get into you.” Bran’s words right next to his ear his breath warm on Jojen’s ear and neck, as his tongue ran up the soft flesh of his neck and behind his ear. 

Bran managed to shove Jojen out of the way, his own fingers replacing Jojen’s as Jojen grabbed the blankets beneath them his face buried in Bran’s shoulder breathing hard every time Bran scissored his fingers and twisted in the right down. Then Bran found what he was looking for making Jojen cry out in a gasped moan. Bran’s free hand grabbed the back of Jojen’s hair and pulled him in for a very heated kiss, as Bran assaulted Jojen’s prostate, then wrapped his hand around Jojen’s cock the older broke the kiss breathing had become a bit hard. 

It had been too long Jojen realized then, he was well on the way to coming and Bran was still half dressed. Though Bran didn’t seem to mind it bothered Jojen, so he moved to right the situation. Him moving caused Bran’s fingers to leave him making Jojen almost rethink his movements. Jojen kissed and nipped a trail down Bran’s chest, taking his time, mostly to allow himself to calm down. His hands easily undid Bran’s jeans and pushed them down, grabbing Bran’s cock he heard the younger hiss. Smiling against Bran’s skin Jojen took his nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue across it while his hand pumped Bran’s cock.   
“Jo.” Bran snapped as Jojen swiped his thumb across the sensitive head of Bran’s cock and bit down on his niple at the same time. Chuckling Jojen continued on his way down Bran’s torso, licking and nipping, he felt Bran sit up on his elbows and stare down at him. Pausing at his navel Jojen looked up at Bran who was staring at him with heat, a warning to Jojen, what the warning was Jojen wasn’t sure but he knew Bran was about to shout at him again. So Jojen gave in, he had Bran’s cock in his mouth a second later hearing Bran yelp and feeling a fist in his hair Jojen slid his tongue across the underside of his cock a grunt and pull at his hair. 

At Bran’s prompting Jojen began to bob his head, his tongue running circles around the youngers cock, Bran came apart under him the grip on Jojen’s hair tightened and urged him into a faster pace. Jojen reached for the lube finding the condom instead taking that as a hint he released Bran’s cock with a pop sound and tore the wrapper Bran dragged Jojen up for a rough sloppy kiss as Jojen slid the condom onto him then straddled he sat up however Bran was not done kissing him so Bran sat with him hands in Jojen’s hair as Jojen slowly guided Bran into him. 

Both broke the kiss as soon as Bran pushed into Jojen, breathing hard and both adjusting to the feeling. Jojen could feel Bran’s nails in his back and knew he he was leaving like marks on Bran as he bent forward biting down on Bran’s shoulder as he slid down until the whole of Bran’s cock was inside of him. Bran pulled Jojen into a kiss then, this kiss was a bit different almost as if he knew Jojen was feeling a bit of pain, pausing a moment both stared at each other then laughed lightly. Jojen found Bran’s mouth again the rough kiss returned and Jojen started to move with Bran’s hands on his hips. They both raced then as Jojen slammed down on Bran’s cock hitting that place that almost sent him over the edge….

The sound of Death Metal woke Jojen, it wasn’t so loud and some how it was soothing as Jojen woke up the dim lights of Bran’s area drawing Jojen’s eye. He had thought he was wrapped close with Bran only to find Summer enjoying some attention, Jojen was glad he hadn’t decided to ravis Bran in his sleep. Speaking of the auburn haired male sat on his stool painting away lost to the world, if Jojen called out to him Bran wouldn’t notice, he was gone to the world at the moment. His hair a mess, his shirt off, his back marked up from Jojen, that made him smile. Rubbing Summers ears Jojen realized that he was going to wait for Bran to come back to reality then drag the red head into the shower for another round of fun.


	20. That Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen's POV

Jojen stood staring at the couch, well the pillow on the couch. He could hear Danni assaulting some poor sales representative. Bran was wondering around looking for the perfect couch, Jojen knew he had ultimate say in the purchase but he knew that he would buy whatever Bran picked. So he stood there, death glaring the offending couch arms crossed and daydreaming about last night. That was going to be repeated and soon, then he thought about Bran and his painting early this morning, many might be worried that their ‘partner’ wandered off so early. Jojen knew it was just how Bran was, and damn Summer for keeping Jojen warm. 

“Tell me you don’t want that couch.” Jorah’s rough voice had Jojen jumping and startling even the older male. 

“What no, the yellow paisley wouldn’t work with the green decor.” Jojen said then realized what he had said and sighed into his hand. “Some days.” he grumbled making Jorah chuckle. 

“Danni has successfully made that poor kid retaking his whole life.” Jorah said and Jojen nodded as they both watched the poor teen burst into tears and Danni pat his back nodding her head. 

“I would ask what he did wrong but I think the blame lies with one of Danni’s family members.” Jojen said and Jorah nodded. 

“Her brother called this morning.” Jorah complained Jojen nodded looking around seeing Summer dancing around a corner then spot him and trot over. Jojen crouched down petting his ears. 

“Where is Bran?” he asked and Summer licked his face. “Fine then keep it a secret.” he grumbled Bran’s laugh had him looking up. 

“Found a couch, even Meera would approve.” Bran said making Jojen worry, it was hard to please Meera. However he followed leading Jorah to detach the teen from Danni, Bran lead him through the maze of couches to a second with leather, Jojen wasn’t to pleased but Bran seemed happy with the very large couch, it was a sectional, round, with a seat that sprawled out, two recliners, a cup holder area, and at a nice price. Jojen sighed falling onto the couch and didn’t like it, calling Summer up he seemed to not like it either but Bran smiled nodding his head then moving to the couch and sprawling out. Jojen liked it better now as he stared at Bran on the black leather, he tossed his arm over the back of the couch and looked Bran over. 

“I thought this was a couch for me.” Jojen said Bran sat up on his elbows and smirked at Jojen. 

“Oh it is, I’m just going to enjoy it as well.” he said making Jojen laugh shaking his head and waving over a sales rep who looked scared. Then pleased that Jojen just wanted to close a sale not make her cry because Danni was starting in on another sales rep. 

The couch arrived the next day and Jojen stared at it, it fit nice in his apartment but it offended him some how as he glared at it from the middle of the room. His apartment didn’t look much like it had at start of term he realized looking around. He had Bran’s coats tossed over his table chair, the back corner near the balcony was Bran’s painting station, complete with a half painted canvas, the bed blankets were changed, now a very deep green with black trim, Bran had picked it out with Danni. His kitchen was stocked with food now, more than just coffee, his bathroom had two towels laying out, an extra toothbrush, shampoo that Jojen didn’t use but loved the smell of. There was a dog bed that Summer didn’t use as well as food bowls for him. It looked like someone else lived there, not the Professor Reed that Jojen had known. 

A knock at the door had Jojen walking to it setting his coffee mug on the counter and pulling the door open. He didn’t know who might be there, that was another change, usually he knew just who it was, today it was shocking that it was Bran’s brother Jon. 

“May I come in?” Jon asked and Jojen nodded stepping aside and letting the dark haired male in. He didn’t look much like Bran Jojen realized, not like Robb looked like Bran. 

Jon stood in the middle of the living room looking at the couch and Jojen held his hand out to it grabbing his coffee. Jon didn’t seem to want any so they both sat down and Jojen eyed the older male, only by a few years if he recalled correctly. The math was a bit off in Jojen’s head, he knew Robb was Meera’s age but so was Jon...family issues. Jojen focused on the now as Jon ran his hands on his pants. 

“I will just say it.” Jon said and Jojen stared at him wondering why Jon looked nervous. “Bran needs to move out.” he said in one breath Jojen stared at him. 

“What?” he asked not sure what Jon meant and Jon started realizing he hadn’t been clear. 

“Of the family house, Robb and I moved out a few years ago, so Bran is being smothered by his mother.” Jon said, Jojen could see that he knew Catelyn Stark well enough to know that she payed a bit too much attention to Bran. 

“Why would you tell me that, shouldn’t you tell your father?” Jojen asked and Jon nodded. 

“It was a conversation we were having, he suggested that Bran move in with me.” Jon said tapping his fingers on his jeans. 

“And you don't want that.” Jojen didn’t have to be a psychiatrist to guess that. 

“Well, I just moved in with my girlfriend, I know she won't mind Bran but I think he might mind, she’s not very, conscious of others.” Jon said and Jojen lifted an eyebrow at him then chuckled lifting his mug. 

“Coffee?” he asked realizing that maybe Jon might be here to talk for a bit longer than Jojen thought Jon smiled at him and agreed to it. 

 

Class on Monday was strange, Jojen sat in his office listening to Stannis and his wife argue, the Red Woman sitting in Jojen’s office the whole time listing and pretending to be fascinated by Jojen ignoring her and grading papers. Then a very loud round of rough sex followed ending in Jojen giving up grading papers and running to find safety with Tyrion. 

Jojen should have known better, he sat there watching the girls play volleyball, Podrick organizing some chart Bronn had tossed at him, Tyrion sitting next to him both pondering deeply as Bronn stood watching the girls. 

“Think his wife knows?” Bronn asked and Tyrion snorted. 

“Obviously not, she and the Red Woman are such friends.” Tyrion said Jojen stared at the lid of his coffee. Podrick had gotten it for him, saying he looked like he hadn’t slept well. 

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t know, your sister knows her husband fucks half the city, doesn’t stop her.” Bronn looked Tyrion over who gave Bronn a glare then looked to his watch. 

“I’m needed in class, Jojen would you mind filling in with Pod today, I have some business to attend.” Tyrion smiled to Jojen who gave him a long stare. “It’s my niece this time not my girl friend.” he said with a smile Jojen shrugged and looked to Pod who nodded, Pod would know. 

The two started for the Law School and Pod kept quiet until Jojen looked at him. “Is it obvious that I’m not sleeping?” Jojen asked and Pod gave that smile that was telling. 

“Only to those that know you.” Pod said and Jojen nodded. So his students didn’t know. “Mind if I ask why?” Pod asked and Jojen sighed tossing his empty cup away. 

“Bran transformed my apartment into his place.” Jojen said Pod smiled then the smile fell. 

“You don’t like that?” Pod asked Jojen shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets hanging his head. 

“I fear he will grow tired of me, then leave me in this apartment that has turned into his space.” Jojen admitted he was fearful to admit it to anyone but Pod was a good guy. 

“He wont.” Pod said making Jojen stare at him. 

“So sure?” he asked and Pod nodded. 

“He got into a fight with his mom the other day, over you, she said the same thing, when Bran gets tired of you what then? If he cares at all it’s not right to lead you along like this, she was hiding her true intent but Bran knew that.” Pod said Jojen stopped in his tracks and stared at Podrick who stared back at him. “Bran told his mother that this wasn’t just passing, it was a few days before Halloween, then yesterday he asked Sansa if living on campus was a good idea, because he and his mother went at it again.” Pod rubbed the back of his neck. 

“How do you know this?” Jojen asked Pod looked around. 

“I’m dating Sansa.” he said Jojen stared, strange, Sansa Stark didn’t seem the type to date a guy like Podrick. 

“Well, that makes sense now.” Jojen said and started walking. 

“What makes sense?” Pod asked catching up to him. 

“Jon, the couch, and the painting.” Jojen said leaving Pod feeling a bit lost. Jojen however was going to speak with Bran tonight, if he wanted to move out of his parents house, and even if this was passing Jojen wasn’t going to rule that out ever, Jojen knew he wouldn’t pass up the chance to wake up in the same place as Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say forgive me for the long wait. Now THANK YOU to all the wonderful comments! They have helped me very much! 
> 
> Also after a reread I realize how badly I am in need of a beta, I shy from one because this is a 'free thing' for me, however I believe that it might be easier for my readers to have something sensible to read. 
> 
> If there is anyone who is willing to help please let me know.  
> Also if there is anyone who wants to simply contact me feel free to do so.   
> You can reach me at   
> mrbunnyhesayno@yahoo.com  
> Thank You for reading and hope I can continue to keep you entertained.   
> Bunny


End file.
